X4 Family Origins
by Agreene
Summary: Ororo and Orion will come face to face with a family secret threatens to destroy them. Will they survive it? Can Logan and the others help?
1. Twenty-Nine Years Earlier

**X4 Family Origins**

**Chapter One**

**One-Twenty-Nine Years Earlier**

_Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. We have evolved from singled cell organisms to the dominant species that we are to this very day. Though, this process is slow, every few millennia evolution leaps forward. Evolution didn't just leap forward on its own as most like to think. It's had a helping hand through science. _

_Over the years, science has played a big role in helping mankind to study all living things from plants to animals to humans alike trying to understand how this process we call evolution works. Mutations are no different. Scientists have been studying mutants trying to figure out how mutations work for years. Every so often they'd come across a discovery that changes everything. _

Earlier 1976

In a secret base located on the outskirts of a mountain in Osaka Japan, Scientist can be seen coming and going about. There are a lot of guards carrying rifles moving about to keep a watch on the various activities going on around the base. Scientists are working hard on various things. All are wearing their white lab coats. Some are looking through magnified glasses and others are going over notes on white board that appear to be some sort of a chemistry formula.

Walking along a corridor are three armed soldiers. The one in charge walking ahead of them is a military man known as Wayne Stryker. Wayne Stryker is a retired military veteran. A man in his late thirties, Stryker first discovered that mutants exist about five years ago before leaving the army. He found out one was living in his own hometown. He learned that his own nine year old nephew Jason was a mutant. Jason has the ability to create illusions using his mind. He could make anyone see what he wanted them to see. His older brother William sent Jason to a school for mutants hoping he can be cured. Wayne hated mutants but the fascination with them grew. He wanted to know what made them tick. Being a scientist himself, Wayne wanted to learn more about the mutant. It was the reason he moved to Osaka Japan. He had heard that several mutants had been spotted in the country. Wayne had gotten offered a job to work in a lab that specialized in mutant DNA. He'd be heading up the team of scientist. Stryker is working with a scientist name Toko Yomo-Ishi. Toko is a brilliant scientist whose specialty is bio-Chemistry. They worked for a militant group who specialized in capturing mutants to experiment on them.

Wayne and Toko were trying to learn more about the mutant gene. What Wayne learned was that all men carried the mutant gene or the X gene as it is called. However, what they were trying to do was change that. They were trying corrupt the X gene to purify the normal human genes.

The man in charge of the military group hired to capture mutants was a man name Odon Monroe. His right hand man is his younger brother Olamaide Monroe. Both were from Africa. Kenya to be exact. Odon stands about six one with caramel complexion, brown eyes and keeps in shape. Olamaide is two inches shorter than that of his brother with the same caramel complexion, deep brown eyes and like his brother he worked out. Both aren't the conventional Kenyan men where they're complexions are dark skinned. No they were a different breed of Keyans. Both brothers severed in the military before taking on this job. Odon served for eight years while Olamaide served six years in the military before leaving to pursue other careers. The brothers are very close. Odon is three years older and does whatever he can to protect his brother. Though they protect and look out for each other, both brothers have very different personalities.

Coming from a white father and a black mother wasn't easy for the siblings. Their father was a business man who left their family when Odon was ten years old. Odon is the rough and rugged type while Olamaide was the sensitive, kind hearted brother. Odon didn't understand why he wanted to be in the military but there he was. Odon was always tough growing up in Kenya. He never let anyone mess with him and he always seemed to get into fights. Most kids in their town seemed to pick on the siblings because they were lighter than the other children but Odon didn't let this bother him. He and Olamaide aren't the only Monroe siblings. They have a younger sister name Oama. Odon's father had left the family when they were children. He was never the same because of this. Their mother Okana spent her time working to feed her family but this forced Odon to grow up pretty fast. He took care of his family the best way he knew how. Odon had taken boxing at the local gym. When the bullies in school would mess with his siblings, Odon would take care of them. He tried to toughen Olamaide up by teaching him how to fight. As they got older, their interests became different. Odon wasn't the smartest guy in the world but got by while Olamaide and Oama where the brainy siblings. When it came to the opposite sex, Odon thought of himself as a guy who could get any woman he wanted and usually did. He was a player. He used his athleticism to get dates. Olamaide was a romantic at heart. Oama was the kind of girl guys chased after. Of course with two older brothers in the house, this made dating an obstacle for her. She was happy when they went off into the military.

Both brothers were stationed in the same base during their time in the military and left around the same time. Odon asked that Olamaide be put into his unit. This way he could keep an eye out for his brother. Olamaide sometimes found this annoying but understood why his brother was there for him. Odon spent most of his time learning all about the different weapons and combat skills. Olamaide learned the same skills as his brother but also continued his education. Since they were stationed in Australia, he learned to speak English considering Swahili was his primary language. He earned his business degree. Odon already knew how speak English.

After leaving the military three years ago, both had found work as the leader and second in command in a mercenary group taking charge in this special program called Operation Dover. They were assigned to kidnap mutants all over Japan. They hadn't been there that long. In the year and a half he had been doing this, Olamaide was growing tired of following his brother's orders as well as hunting innocent people. He didn't really care that the people he hunted were mutants. All he cared about was the fact that they were innocent people. Both are in a green truck that's moving down an abandoned street.

"So where are we going brother?" Olamaide asked his older brother.

"Was told there are mutants hiding out in this area. We're going to find them." Odon told him. Olamaide rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing this job brother?" He asked.

"Not really no." Odon told him. "Why do you ask such a silly question?" He asked.

"Don't you want to do other things? You know make real money?" Olamaide asked. Odon looked over at him. They made pretty decent money but Olamaide's heart wasn't in the job any longer. All he really wanted to do is find a nice job and settle down with a woman and have children.

"Why? Is that what you want to do that?" Odon asked.

"Of course. Don't you want to have a career and a family of your own?" Olamaide asked.

"I don't settle down when there's way too much Uke?" Odon asked laughed at his own question. Uke is the Swahili word for vagina. In other words _pussy_. Olamaide rolled his eyes. "How they say it in America—pussy." He said laughing. The other guys in their group laughed to. Olamaide shook his head. Odon knew what he met.

"Come on brother. I'm not joking. Don't you want to settle down and have a family?" Olamaide asked.

"It sounds like something you want little brother." Odon told him as he continued to drive.

"Yes I do want that. I don't know how long I can keep finding these mutants and kidnapping them. I just want to have a better life." Olamaide said. He sighs deeply.

"I understand that's what you want Olli but I'm not you. May someday I may settle down but not right now. I'm having too much fun capturing these mutants." Odon said. "Look alive gentlemen. We're here." He said as the truck stopped. "Olli, we'll continue this conversation later. Right now I need your head in the game. Ok?" He asked. Olli his knick name for him.

"Ok." Olamaide said grabbing his gun and getting out of the truck. Odon watched him a moment before getting out of the truck with the rest of the group.

With their guns raised, the group of ten moved towards this abandoned construction building that had a condemned sign on it in Japanese. The guns they are carrying have bullets laced with a powerful sleeping agent that once hit the person immediately goes to sleep. They were not to kill these mutants but to capture them. They moved slow and deliberate. All ten men looked around to keep from being ambushed. They hear a group of Japanese men talking in their native tongue. Odon turned to one member of the group holding device. He nods as the man pointed the device at the group. The device looks to be used as a mutant locator. If it turned red they are mutants. If it turned green, they weren't mutants. It turned red. The man nods. Odon held up his hand and then signals for his group to move in with their guns. The Japanese men saw this and proceed to run. Odon and his men fire at the group of fleeing men. Three of the men were hit with the darts. Odon and Olamaide chased the last remaining two guys. The two fleeing mutants tried to get away but Odon kicked a can at one of them hitting him in the head. The other mutant is tackled by Olamaide. The mutant wrestles with Olamaide trying to use his claws on him. Olamaide holds his hands back but is finding it difficult to do so. The mutant stabs him in the arm. Olamaide screams in pain. Odon who has captured the other one sees this and goes to help him. He uses the butt of the rifle and brains the mutant in the head. The mutant slumps forward onto Olamaide. Olamaide pushes the mutant off of him.

"Are you ok brother?" Odon asked.

"The son of a bitch clawed me." Olamaide said grimacing holding his arm.

"Come on." Odon said helping him up. "You can get treated when we get back to the lab." He said as they headed back to the group. The other eight men were tied up loaded into the back of the truck.

Odon and his group got back to the lab. They brought the captured mutants into the facility. The mutants were immediately placed in cages. Wayne approaches the two brothers. Odon takes Olamaide to the medic bay.

"What happened?" Wayne asked.

"My brother was attacked by the one with the claws." Odon said.

"Stand back." Wayne said as he tended to Olamaide's wound. Odon watched as Olamaide grimaced at the pain he was in. Odon is angered at what happened to his brother. He storms off and heads to the cage where the mutant who attacked his brother. Wayne sees this but continues to treat Olamaide.

"Open the fucking cage." Odon orders. The attendant does as he is told. The cage door opens and he steps in. The mutant with the claws begins to stir. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Odon screams and begins to beat the mutant in the head with his fist. He was relentless in his attack. Wayne who has finished bandaging Olamaide up comes running towards the cage.

"ODON!" He screams. Odon doesn't hear him. Odon continues to bash the mutant's head into the floor. The mutant couldn't mount any kind of attack. There's blood gushing from the mutant's head. "ODON STOP!" Wayne yelled but it was too late. The mutant was dead. Odon stopped his attack seeing that the mutant was dead. He is breathing heavy. He turned to see the faces of everyone around. Wayne was angry at him. Olamaide watched horrified at his brother's actions. Odon could care less. The mutant attacked his brother and that met he had to die. Wayne sighed heavily. He still had four new mutants plus he has others.

After that incident, Olamaide decided to leave Operation Dove. He went back home to Kenya.

1985- Eight Years Later

Olamaide had moved on with his life. Operation Dove was in his past. When he got back home to Kenya, he found a job at a business firm in the import/export division. He was put in charge of shipments coming and going. He was paid a great salary. He was happy with his job but that wasn't the only thing that happened to him when he came home. He met a woman name Oana Akon. Oana is the classic kind of beauty. She's about five feet two inches with dark flowing hair with caramel skin, a nice bust size and the most beautiful brown eyes Olamaide has ever seen. She was from their town and had gone to school with Olamaide but never talked to him because she was too shy. Both liked each other and spent time together. Oana loves to sing and teaches elementary. The two begun dating which quickly blossomed into a love. They were married six months after they met and Oana ended up pregnant with their now seven year old daughter Ororo Monroe.

Okana Olamaide's mother loves being a grandmother. Oama loves her little niece spending time with her and making sure Ororo was cared for. When Olamaide had gotten married, everyone in their family had come to the wedding. The only person who hadn't come was Odon. He hadn't heard from Odon since that incident almost ten years ago. He missed his brother but knew that he had to make a new life for himself. He had hoped that Odon would show up to his wedding but he was a no show. That hurt him deeply.

Today was Ororo's eighth birthday. Odon had taken the day off to buy his daughter's presents. He knew she was restless. Oana was home making the cake and decorating the house for Ororo's birthday party. She had already invited Ororo's classmates seeing as though she is a teacher at her daughter's school. Okana was already at the house helping out. Oana had the Oama keep Ororo busy while she and Oama helped to decorate the classroom for her party. Olamaide got into his car with the presents then took off for his house. He had no idea he was being followed. He was so focused on making sure to get to home that he hadn't seen the car behind him.

"Where is that son of yours? I swear he's always late." Oana said.

"Don't worry yourself child. He'll be here." Okana said as the doorbell rang. "I got it." She said heading towards the door. She opens the door to reveal five parents with their children. "Hi come on in." She said as the parents came into the house with their children carrying various gifts for the birthday girl. Several more of Ororo's classmates arrived with their parents and gifts.

"Did you enjoy the movie Ororo?" Oama asked.

"Yeah it was funny." Ororo said feeling dejected. She thought her parents had forgotten her birthday.

"What's the matter honey?" Oama asked.

"Everyone forgot my birthday." Ororo said feeling sad.

"Oh honey I'm sure they didn't forget your birthday." Oama said to her. She said to her young niece. The truth was that her parents hadn't forgotten her birthday. They had planned a surprise party for her. Oama was to keep Ororo busy until the party was ready. Oama had called home while Ororo was in the bathroom to see how the preparations were going. She was told to bring her home at three in the afternoon. It's 3pm now.

"Dad had to work and mom is not home." Ororo complained.

"Come on why don't we go inside? Maybe they're home now." Oama said knowing this was a set up for Ororo's surprise birthday party.

"Ok." Ororo said. She opens the door to the house and….

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORORO!" Everyone in the house said in unison. She was shocked. She smiled at the scene.

"Wow!" She said smiling. "This is all for me?" Ororo asked.

"Of course honey." Oana said. "You didn't think we'd forget did you?"

"Of course not." Ororo lied. Oama smirked. She knew her niece would like the surprise. "Thanks everyone." She said happy.

Olamaide's car pulled into the driveway. He gets out of the car and headed into the house.

Ororo went to mingle with her friends. Oana, Oama and the other parents were helping to make lunch.

"I'm home." Olamaide said.

"Daddy." Ororo said running to her father.

"There's my little birthday girl. Come here." Olamaide said scooping his daughter up into his arms. She kissed his cheek.

"Where's my present daddy?" Ororo asked.

"In the car. I will get it when the time is right." Olamaide said. He looked down and saw her friends from her school. "Hey kids."

"Hi." They said in unison. He put Ororo down.

"Hi honey." Oana said.

"Hi." Olamaide said to his wife kissing her on the cheek. Oana looked away smiling. Okana saw this.

"Can you entertain the children while we finish making lunch?" She asked her husband.

"Sure." Olamaide said smiling. The doorbell rang. "I got it." He said going to get the door. He opened the door and is shocked.

"Hello brother." The figure said. Okana and Oama smile. The figure standing at the door is none other than Odon Monroe.

"Odon." Olamaide said then he starts to smile.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Odon asked.

"Of course." Olamaide said letting his brother into his house. He closed the door. Odon was carrying a present for his niece.

"Odon." Oama said going over to hug her brother.

"Hello sista." He said hugging her tight.

"I've missed you." Oama said.

"I've missed you to." Odon said. "Momma."

"Oh my big boy." Okana said hugging her son. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys to." Odon said smiling. Olamaide was stunned. The two brothers embrace in a hug.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Olamaide asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said to him smiling. Oana comes into the living room.

"Oana, this is my brother Odon." Olamaide said. "Brother, this is my wife Oana."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Olli has talked so much about you." Oana said extending her hand to him. Odon takes her hand and kisses it. She smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." Odon said.

"This is our daughter Ororo, your niece." Olamaide said to him.

"Well hello there." Odon said smiling down at the girl.

"Hi." Ororo said smiling. She didn't know her uncle but he still smiled anyway. Ororo was always taught to be polite.

"It's her birthday today." Okana said.

"Well happy birthday." Odon said.

"Thank you." Ororo said.

"Why don't we serve lunch? Are you hungry Odon?" Oana asked.

"Of course." Odon said. "This is for Ororo." He said handing the present to Olamaide who put the present with the others.

"Come on brother." Olamaide said with his arm around his shoulder.

Oana, Oama, Okana and the others finished making lunch. The children ate while the adults chatted while drinking beer. Olamaide was happy to have his brother back. Oana brought out Ororo's cake with eight candles on it. Everyone sang happy birthday to Ororo who smiles happily. Then she began to open up her presents. She loved all the gifts everyone had given her.

Its evening and Ororo's party had ended. She is smiling playing with her toys. Odon had entertained the children as the adults telling various jokes that he knew. He also played games with the children having a good time with the children. Olamaide, Oama and Okana watched smiling. Oana smiled for the sake of her daughter. The other adults enjoyed watching Odon have fun with the children. When they left, he spent time getting to know little Ororo. She practically talked his ear off.

"I know you're happy to have your brother back." Okana said to Olamaide who watches his mother clean the dishes.

"Yes I am." Olamaide said. "It's good to have him home."

"That kid of yours is amazing and smart." Odon said smiling. He kisses his mother on the cheek.

"That's my little one." Olamaide said smiling.

"Where's your wife? What was here name again?" Odon asked.

"Oana." Olamaide said.

"Right." Odon said.

"She wanted to get something from the market." Olamaide responds.

"How long ago was that?" Odon asked picking up a fruit from the platter on the table.

"She left ten minutes ago." Olamaide responds thinking that was an odd question. "Why?"

"No reason." Odon said. He didn't trust anyone outside of his family. Oana was no exception. He didn't know her but would give her the benefit of the doubt because of Olamaide.

"Come on why don't we go outside to get some air?" Olamaide asked. He reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. Both headed outside on the porch to talk. They sat down on the bench. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Odon said as Olamaide nods. "O, how come you didn't contact me back? I sent you so many messages and letters. I tried to contact you but you were gone."

"Yeah I know. I was not in Japan. I was sent out of the country to do a job. The job ended up lasting longer than I thought. Besides, I thought after you left that you didn't want anything to do with me." Odon told him taking a sip of his beer.

"That's not true. I only left to start a new life. That didn't mean that I didn't want you in it." Olamaide told him. Odon looked down in shame. All this time he kept his distance because he thought his brother wanted to be away from him. That wasn't true at all. Olamaide wanted his brother around to meet his girlfriend turned wife.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding." Odon told him.

"And the birth of your niece." Olamaide said smirking. Odon looks down again. Olamaide nudges him. Odon smiles. "Don't worry bro, I forgive you. Just promise me that you won't leave without providing contact information."

"I promise." Odon said as they clicked their beer bottles together. "Bro I have to ask."

"Ask what?" Olamaide asked.

"Are you happy with Oana?" Odon asked.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have married her otherwise." Olamaide asked. "Why do you ask brother?"

"I'm just looking out for you brother. I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you or our family." Olamaide said.

"Don't worry brother. Everything will be fine. You'll see. All you have to do is get to know her." Olamaide said to his brother.

"If you say so." Odon said.

Eight months had passed. Odon ended up staying home and found a job working with his hometown police department. He liked spending time with his niece realizing that she was a bright kid. Olamaide and Oana told the family that she was pregnant again. They were expecting a baby boy Olamaide had named Orion. He was happy to be getting a son not that he didn't love his daughter but he'd always wanted a little boy. Odon was happy for his brother but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He frowned wondering about Oana's conception.

Olamaide, Oana and Ororo had arrived in Japan. Olamaide's job had sent him out there to do business with the shipping company in Japan. The company was going belly up and Olamaide's boss who had promoted him a month ago wanted Olamaide to close the deal. Olamaide also spoke the language so he was the best choice for the job. A rental car was waiting for the Monroe family. Oana is nine months pregnant and almost due. She had told Olamaide that she wanted to stay behind but Olamaide wouldn't hear of it. Her doctors told him the same thing but he didn't listen. He called it a family trip. He packed their suitcases in their rental and the three got into the car. Olamaide hadn't been to Japan in years but it still felt familiar to him.

"Daddy you been to Japan before?" Ororo asked.

"Yes I have. It was before you were born." Olamaide said.

"It's pretty." Ororo said smiling liking what she is seeing. It's winter time in Japan so it's pretty cold.

"I'm taking you and Ororo to the hotel and then I have to head out for my business meeting." Olamaide said.

"You have to work daddy?" Ororo asked. She really didn't want her father to leave her and her mother alone in a strange city.

"Yes baby but when daddy gets back we can go to festival in town ok?" Olamaide said.

"YEAH!" Ororo cheered. Oana smiled lovingly at her husband who smirked and turned back to the road.

Once he got his wife and daughter to the hotel, Olamaide got them a room and told them to wait for him. That he'd be gone for a couple of hours. Oana could barely sit down without help. She sat down on the bed. Ororo hoped onto the bed next to her. She turned on the TV and began to watch a cartoon that was on in Japanese. Ororo didn't care. It was fun to her. Oana watched her smiling.

"Are you hungry honey?" Oana asked her little daughter.

"Yes." Ororo said.

"Ok." Oana called room services and ordered some food for them to eat. She knew they wouldn't have anything she craved but decided to eat something. The woman was eating for two.

After his business meeting, Olamaide decided to return to the hotel to pick up his wife and daughter and took them to a festival that was that was taking place in doors. Ororo got to see a lot of cool things. She got to see acrobats and dancing Japanese women with the fans and a puppet show. She had fun.

It's late. The family are on their way back to their hotel from seeing a festival. Little Ororo sat comfortably in her seat in the back as she nods off. It was a very cold night considering it was still winter in Japan. The festival took place in doors. The roads were pretty slick due to the fact that it had rained the night before and some of it the ground had ice on it. Olamaide and his family wouldn't be staying that long. Olamide tried to drive as carefully as he could. The car begins to slip and slide.

Olamide tried to slow the car down and takes a sharp turn on the road. The car begins to spin violently out of control. Olamide was worried. The commotion woke the slumbering eight year old up. Now she's worried. Olamide tries desperately to regain control of the car but the carcontinues to spin violently. Olamide does everything in his power to apply the brakes and finally the car stops before the edge of the cliff. At the bottom the cliff is a huge ditch. Something the construction workers hadn't fixed yet. If they fell it would be about ten feet directly into the ditch. All three sighed deeply relieved that the car had stopped. Their relief was short lived because without warning, another car that was out of control slammed into the back of Olamide's car sending the car tumbling over the cliff. Olamide held his wife's hand. She glances back at Ororo is completely horrified and scared. The tears pore down her face believing they are about to die. The car finally lands hard in the ditch upside down. All three are knocked out.

"Oh my god." Shing Shigatoshi said. Shing a scientist got out of the car to see what has happened.

"Shing what has happened?" His wife Ming asked.

"The car went over the cliff. It's in the ditch." Shing said to her.

"Oh god!" He said heading back to his car. His wife stares at him. His children were both scared but said nothing. He uses her car phone to call the police. "Hello police, I need an ambulance on Tomei road now. There is another car that went off the cliff and is in a ditch right now please hurry." He said into the phone.

Within the hour, the paramedics came to help. A crane was used to pull Olamaide's rental car back up to the road. The paramedics took all three of them out of the car and put them in the ambulances heading to the hospital. Olamaide, Oana and Ororo were all taken to different rooms. A team of doctors worked to save Oana. They were able to save her baby but Oana's heart gave out and she would not survive her wounds. Olamaide was pronounced dead at the scene and was put into a body bag. His head had a big gash on it. Ororo was treated for her wounds. She survived. The doctor waited for Ororo to wake up. They'd have to give her the bad news.

Ororo's little eyes began to open. Her head hurt a lot from the accident and was bandage as she has cuts and bruises. Her eye was puffy and her face hurt. All she wanted was her parents. Ororo had no idea that she would not see them again. There's a nurse in the room. The nurse spoke English and would need to tell Ororo what happened to her parents.

"Where am I?" Ororo asked.

"You're in the hospital." The female nurse said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Ororo said.

"That's because you and your family were in an accident. Do you remember what happened?" The nurse asked.

"No." Ororo frowned. Then it dawned on her. "My mommy and daddy. Where are they?" She asked frowning. The nurse pauses a moment trying to think of the best way to tell her that her parents are dead.

"I'm sorry but they didn't make it." The nurse finally said. Ororo's face dropped and the only expression written on her face was sadness.

"NO!" She screams. The grief on her face. The sound of thunder is heard outside scaring just about every patient within ear shot. She begins to sob uncontrollably. The weather outside begins to pour hard. Rain was not in the forecast so why was it raining? The nurse holds the sobbing eight year old.

The doctors had told Shing that with both the parents dead that the girl Ororo and her new baby brother would be orphans. The nurse who was with Ororo told the doctor that she had family who can take them. Ororo told the nurse what her parents named the baby. She wrote it down and gave it to the doctor. Oama and her boyfriend came to Japan to get Ororo but left Orion there. Shing told the doctors that he can find a place for baby Orion. Shing took baby Orion to The Hong Academy. They took him in. It was the least he could do since he felt guilty about the turn of events for the Monroe family.

_Notes_: _These events set the tone for the story. The events from 1985 is the year Orion was born. Only pay attention to the year of his birth though the events in 1976 are important as well. This story will definitely get better._


	2. The Present

X4 Family Origins

Note: _I'm soly basing the date with this timeline. In the first X-Men Rion was twenty five years old and Ororo was thirty three. This takes place three years later._

**Chapter Two: The Present **

Three years have passed since the events at Alcatraz. Things have certainly changed for the Xmen team. Professor had his mansion expanded on the property. He had the mansion turned into a school its self. He had seven small houses built on the property and a dormitory for the children was built as well. It looked like a college campus. The dormitory had the younger children on one floor and the older children on another. Everything in the main mansion was expanded. The kitchen, the dojo, the living was turned into a rec room for the children. The classrooms remained the same but the medic bay and the lab were expanded. Cerebro remained the same as well as the gym. Rion was happy that the dojo was expanded since Professor Xavier had brought in ten more students ranging from the ages of fifteen to eighteen all with abilities. The kitchen was made bigger along with the dining area to accommodate all the students. He also added a classroom where Warren could hold computer classes. Several computers we brought and added to the classroom. Warren had earned a degree in Technology and informations before the whole mutant cure thing started. He was to be the teacher of what is called the Computer Lab Class. Professor Xavier agreed to let the children learn to use computers. They could also use the computer classroom to work on their assignments. Warren also blocked all the children from watching porn on the computers. With the extra money from the government given to the Xavier institute, the renovations was made.

The seven smaller homes were built to accommodate the staff. Jean and Scott have a small home of their own. Two bedrooms. One for them and one for Nathan. Ororo and Logan share one not too far away from Jean and Scott. They have two bedrooms as well. Emma and Alex have one of their own as well as Rion and Megan. Remy shares a home with Kurt. Hank and Warren share a home and the professor has one of his own only his is wheelchair excessable Yeah things had changed. For the better.

Things have changed where the faculty is concerned. Rion and Megan's relationship had gotten stronger. So strong that the two ended up getting married. They had a big ceremony much like Ororo and Logan's wedding and very similar to that of Scott and Jean's wedding. The two are going to expand their family as they are expecting twins. Rion is happy about this. His MMA career took a huge leap. Rion fought two more fights before challenging the champ for the title. He won the title with a first round submission. Everyone at the mansion was screaming cheering loudly for Rion who celebrated winning the title. Megan, Ororo, Logan and John were on hand for that fight and helped him celebrate. Since winning the title, Rion is still hasn't been defeated and still only has the one lost to his record. People were amazed at his fights. He's now twenty-four and one.

Alex and Emma amazingly are still together. During the summer break after the events at Alcatraz, Alex and Emma spent majority of the time arguing. Thanks to Hank's intervening talking to them. Both thought they should stay together. Alex knew he still loved her and she knew she loved him. When the kids left for the summer break after the school year, he, Emma, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Rion and Megan all went to Las Vegas. It was there that he proposed to Emma getting down on one knee and asked her to marry him during dinner at a restaurant. Emma smiled liking how romantic it was. The others had watched wondering if they'd become the next married couple. Emma said yes. Neither wanted a long engagement fearing that they'd change their mind. Emma had thought long and hard about her relationship with Alex and knew this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They group went to a chapel after dinner and got married. Emma was pregnant soon after and the two had a son name Alexander Edward Summers Jr. His son's knick name is Lex. Baby Lex is a year old now. They are happy. Emma has certainly found being married a wonderful experience. She no longer feared this realizing that it's a great thing when it's someone who you love.

John, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Theresa, Jubilee and Peter are now in college. All eight attend a university nearby but the dorms were filled up. Professor Xavier gave them rooms in the dormitory at the institute. They each have their own room.

John and Kitty's relationship has grown. He told her he loved her for the first time. Kitty has never felt so in love with anyone the way she has with John. Both have matured into young adults. Both have made love for the first time and loved it. The two haven't been able to stop. Ororo spoke with Kitty telling her to make sure to use protection. Logan told John to wrap it up before doing the nasty. John smirked telling him that he always does.

Since getting the cure, Rogue and Bobby have spent more time together and loved being able to touch each other. Like Kitty and John, these couldn't keep their hands off each other. Rogue unlocked a hidden ability. She unlocked an ability called Kinetic absorption. The ability to absorb any form of kinetic energy into one's self and utilize it anyway the person sees fit. Rogue demonstrated this ability during a danger room session. She didn't mind it so long as she got to touch people freely it wasn't bad. Bobby can now incase himself in his ice cycle anytime he wants. John learned how to manipulate and generate fire from anyway. Something he wasn't able to do before.

Jubilee and Peter have certainly grown fonder of each other. Since entering college, the two have found time to spend together. They've even began experimenting where sex is concerned. Using different positions even oral to please each other. Jubilee learned that her parents had passed and left her an inheritance. She didn't know if she should cry or be angry. This was very confusing to her. Peter was there every step of the way though proving to be the best thing to happen to her since arriving at the institute. Peter's sister Illyana became a student at the institute when Professor Xavier had found her. He sent the Xmen to rescue her. Peter was thankful. Illyana seems to be kept in check when he's there that's why he wanted to stay at the institute. Like her brother, Illyana can cover herself in a metallic armor. She also has a metallic sword that she pulls from her armor when she's covered in her armor.

Evan and Theresa continue to see each other. Both have not had sex yet and his nagging her has been frustrating her to say the least but he still cares for her. All have advanced in their martial arts training as well. John, Bobby, and Peter are brown belts. They will be going for their black belts soon. Kitty and Jubilee are purple belts going for their blue belts. Rogue is a green belt going for her purple belt. Theresa and Evan are both Orange belts going for their green belts. Their danger room training has been flawless. They really know how to handle the dangers of the missions and are already battle tested. Yeah these eight youngsters aren't kids anymore. There are all grown up.

Logan and Ororo have definitely enjoyed their life as a married couple and parents to twin boys named Jamie and Oliver Howlett. Both tots are now three years old and driving their parents nuts. Neither would have it any other way. Ororo continues to teach and Logan well most of the time he watches his sons but also has danger room sessions with the entire Xmen team.

Scott and Jean continue to teach their classes at the institute and watch their little one grow. The boy is almost four years old. He's smart, lovable and loves hanging with his little cousin Lex. Little Nathan has also begun his martial arts training with Rion and Alex. All in all things are going well for the Summers family.

Kurt has continued to thrive in his role as the German teacher. His students love him and he has also found love with another mutant he met in town. Yeah he has made the institute his home.

Remy continues to teach psychology. The self-proclaimed lady's man has started seeing a woman he's become fond of. The person he's been seeing is Logan's sister Lucy. He really likes her and is fearful that Lucy doesn't share his feelings. He's also worried that Logan would kick his ass. Lucy is a classy woman and a business owner. Remy doesn't want her for her money. He has finally found a woman worth loving. All the previous women he dated were warm ups. He hoped that Logan would understand him dating his sister.

Warren has certainly gotten acclimated to being at the institute. He teaches computer classes. Professor had another classroom built with computers in it. Warren is very knowledgeable where computers are concerned. His students loved him and he found that he enjoys teaching. As much as he loves his time at the institute, Warren doesn't have a lady in his life and hopes to someday find that special lady. He still keeps in touch with his father who has also helped in donating funds to the institute. Things were great for the young man. He enjoys the staff as well. They've become like a family to him. He likes his flight simulations with Rion, Ororo, and Megan. He loved hanging with the guys on Sundays to watch sports and drink beer. He especially loved sharing a home with Hank. He thought the man was brilliant and enjoyed his company.

Despite working for the government as the Chief of mutant affairs, Hank McCoy decided to stay at the institute. He commutes back and forth to his office located in New York but also attends important meetings in Washington DC. Hank has continued to flourish and had got together with the president and had helped expand the law of discrimination. The law includes mutants. A person cannot be attacked because of their race, sexual preference, gender or because their mutant. Everyone mutant and humans will be treated equally and justly. Since this law has been expanded, more mutants have begun to reveal themselves. Some were met with dirty looks and others were accepted. Most kept to themselves. However there was no violence. Hank was happy with this and presented this to Professor Xavier. Though they were happy with the progress that the government has made, they knew it was a start and would take time. Hank lives at the institute and occasionally teaches literature. He loves the progress the fight for mutant kind has taken.

Yes things have gotten better. The Xmen team are about to face something they won't see coming. Will they be up to the challenge of a rescue mission?


	3. Crush

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Three: Crush

Japan-Night Time

Shing Shigatoshi sat staring at his computer at work. He's the same man who twenty-nine years ago crashed his car into another vehicle carrying a man, a pregnant woman and their eight year old daughter. He has been haunted by that incident ever since. After that incident, he hadn't been able to sleep or eat. He felt so guilty for how that accident turned out. Two parents were dead and two children were orphaned because of his actions. It wasn't that the man was a drunk or anything like that. The police chalked it up to the weather causing this tragic accident but Shing knew better. His wife and two children had tried to help him cope with what happened. He even saw a therapist but that nothing to stifle his guilt.

Things had changed for him in the last twenty nine years. First off he's gotten older. Shing turned forty seven years old two weeks ago and the former scientist turned desk jocky looked every bit his age. His guilt had made him a shell of a man. All he did was work and come home. There were no extra-curricular activities on his part. His two boys have since left the home. One is in college while the other works in Tokyo. His wife has stuck by his side but his guilt has put a strain on their relationship.

Shing had wondered what had come of the children whose parents had died because of him. He found out that the little girl Ororo was born in Africa and had only spent a short time there before she was sent to some school in the United States. Her baby brother Orion the baby born that tragic night was taken to the martial arts academy by Shing himself. He had gone to see how Orion had turned out but the master had told him that he doesn't remember ever having a student by the name of Orion Monroe. Shing found that strange. It wasn't until he remembered attending a UFC fight a few years ago where the hometown fighter fought against a fighter name the Mystro. The fighter's first name was Orion and the last name was Monroe. He had typed Orion's name in the search engine and came across his Facebook page. He learned that Orion had become a fighter and had earned his black belt in jujitsu and that he went by the knick name Rion. He tried to learn where Rion had lived but Rion didn't list his address. He shook his head taking himself away from his thoughts. He looked up at his clock and realized it was time to go.

It was time to leave and head home. Shing began to clean out his desk for the night. When he heard arguing between two people. He decides to sneak down the hall to see who it was. He stopped upon hearing two male voices. Only one he recognized. The other spoke with a heavy accent.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Male one asked.

"_You know. You fucked up. You fucked with my family. You got to die." Male two said._

"_Wait don't please. I know why you're upset. I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean for it to happen." Male one said. "We worked together for Christ sakes. I never met for this to happen but I can't help how feel about her." _

"_That doesn't matter now. What's done is done. You have to pay for your crime. No one fucks with my family."_ Male two said.

Shing had got close to the room and peaked in. He could see one man holding a gun while the other holding his hands out. The other man he was familiar with was his boss.

BANG! A shot is fired. Shing watched as his boss was shot in front of him. The man holding the gun fired another shot in his boss's head. Shing is shocked. He backs up and runs to his desk to gather his things and leaves. The mysterious man heard Shing and raced out of the office. He gets to Shing's desk but Shing was gone.

Shing raced towards the garage to his car and got in. He pulled off and is on his way home. He hadn't realized he was being followed. He speeds down the streets trying to get to his home.

His wife Ming was home having cooked a nice meal. She had been worried about her husband for the last twenty years. She knew he still blamed himself for what happened all those years ago and couldn't forgive himself. No one had blamed him. She was preparing dinner when Shing's car came barreling up the driveway to their home. He come into the house and shut the door locking it.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Ming asked. He didn't respond closing the curtains and turned the lights off. She stared at him wondering what had happened. "Shing what's going on?"

"Get down honey." He told her. She stood there not sure what to do. He took a quick peak outside of his house. He saw two men approaching his house. He hid. It was quiet. Suddenly the front door is kicked in. Ming screams. Two men coming into the house wielding guns. Two shots are fired at his wife. Ming sees the gun and tries to run but is hit in the back. "MING!" Shing screams. He tries to run towards his wife but he is shot in the back. Shing falls forward just short of his wife's body. He tries crawling towards her but the gunmen moves towards him like a hunter about to get its prey. The gunman fires another round at the back of Shing's head killing him instantly. One other shot is fired at Ming to ensure she dies. The two gunmen leave the house and get into the car. There's another man in the car who obviously heard shots and smiled. He was the one who ordered the hit. Shing and his wife are dead.

New York-Westchester Day Time

Professor Xavier and the staff are gathered outside in the backyard prepared to watch as Rion and Alex prepare to promote their students to the next level in their training. Scott, Jean with Nathan in her lap, Logan with Jamie in his lap, Ororo has Oliver in her lap, Emma is holding baby Lex in her lap as they watch the belt ceremony. Sitting with them are Hank, Warren, Remy Lucy, Megan and Kurt.

Rion and Alex are dressed in khaki pants with dress shirts on. This was a special belt promotion ceremony because he is going to promote his top students to their black belts. John, Bobby and Peter are to be promoted last.

The first group up were the younger kids. They performed all the katas, self-defense moves, blocks, kicks, strikes and punches required of them before they could be promoted. Rion and Alex were very proud of them and promoted their younger students to their next level belts. Everyone clapped for them.

"Ok the next group to come up are the purple, green and Orange belts." Alex said. Theresa, Evan, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee all took to the mat and stood front and center wearing their gi's.

"Ready?" Rion asked.

"Yes sensei!" They say in unison.

"Begin." Rion said as the five students all began to perform various blocks, strikes, punches, kicks, self-defense moves and katas required for them to move on to the next belt. Once done, all five bowed their heads. Everyone clapped for the group. New students Illyana, Sam Guthrie, Ray Crisp, Roberto Da Costa, Amara Aquilla and Tabitha Smith watched as they are white belts. "Kneel." Rion said as they got down on their knees hands at her hips. Alex went to the box and pulled out two green belts, one purple belt and two blue belts. "When I call your name, come and get your belt. Evan Daniels." Everyone clapped as Evan stood up and went over to his cousin smiling. "Nice job Evan." He said presenting him with his green belt. Evan removed his orange belt and replaced it with the green one. He then bows and heads back to his position. "Theresa Cassidy." He said. Theresa stood up and went over to Rion and Alex. She smiled. "Congratulations Theresa." Rion said smiling. Alex hands her the green belt. She replaces her orange belt with her green one then bows her head. She heads back to her position next to Evan. "Marie Edwards." He said as Rogue gets up from her position and went over to Rion. She smiled. "Great job Marie." He said smiling. Rogue smiled and was given her purple belt. She removed her green belt and replaced it with her purple one. She then bows. She then heads to her spot. Logan smiled at her proud of Rogue. She has certainly changed from the teen he met almost four years ago to the young woman he sees before him. "Jubilation Lee." He said as Jubilee quickly got up from her spot and went over to Rion. "Congratulations Jubs." He said then handing her a blue belt. She removed her purple belt and replaced it with the blue one. She then bows then heads back to her spot. "Katherine Pryde." He said as she stood up to get belt. "Awesome job Katherine." He said to her.

"Thank you sensei." Kitty said smiling. Alex handed her the blue belt. She removed her purple belt and placed her blue belt over her waist. She then bows to her senseis.

"Let's give them a hand." Rion said as everyone clapped. "Last but not least, it's time for the brown belts to strut their stuff. John Monroe, Bobby Drake and Peter Piotr come forth." He said as everyone clapped. Ororo watched ready to see what John as learned. "Alright guys, you've got to perform everything you've learned thus far."

"First up, all of the blocks." Alex said. John, Bobby, and Peter bowed to their senseis then readied themselves. "Ready?"

"YES SENSEI!" They say in unison.

"Begin." Alex said. John, Bobby and Peter performed all of the blocks from every belt level with precision. They're moves were crisp and clean. Next they performed all of the strikes from every belt level. The punches followed. The self-defense moves came shortly after. Last but not least, they performed every kata from every belt level in the order they learned them. Rion watched proud of John as he performed everything he was taught.

Professor Xavier watched the students proudly as they performed their martial arts movements. He sensed an uninvited presence on the mansion grounds. He closed his eyes as his mind scanned the entire grounds and stops upon a car with three men in it. They were watching Rion frowning taking pictures on their camera phones. Professor Xavier wondered who those men were. He didn't know who these men were after. They were watching everyone and taking pictures of the grounds. The car then drives off. Jean and Emma looked over at the professor wondering why his eyes were closed. Professor opened his eyes again. This time he has a concerned look on his face as he stares at Rion. Both were concerned but figured when they had a moment they'd talk to him.

Once John, Bobby and Peter were done, they gave strong ki-yas. Everyone clapped. That wasn't the end of it. Evan stood up to help in the second part of the promotion. John performed all required take downs, submissions and holds from every belt on Evan. Peter did the same to Bobby and Bobby returned to the favor. The last part of the promotion was board & brick breaking. Alex, Rion and Remy set the board and bricks.

"Ok guys, this is the last part of the promotion. You must break all three boards and the brick in order to pass understood?" Alex asked.

"Yes sensei." All three guys say in unison.

"Peter you're up first." Rion said. He stood up. He bowed and readied himself.

"Begin." Rion said as Peter proceeds to kick two boards breaking them with ease. Then using his fist breaks the third board. He then breaks the brick with his elbow. Everyone clapped for him when he was done. Peter bowed to Rion and Alex who smiled. He went back to his position. "Great job Peter. Bobby you're up next." He said as Bobby took a deep breath and stood up. Remy and Alex put up three new boards and a new brick. Bobby readies himself. "Ready?"

"Yes sensei." Bobby said.

"Begin." Rion said. Bobby gives a loud ki-ya before punching two boards breaking them easily. He then kicks the last board. Bobby focuses his leg and does an axe kick breaking the brick in half. Again everyone clapped. Bobby bowed to both his senseis before going back to his spot. "Fantastic job Bobby." Rion said clapping with Alex and the others. "John, it's your turn." He said as John stood up. John turns to Ororo who gives him an encouraging smile. John smiles and nods. Remy and Alex set up the last boards. John readies himself. "Ready John?"

"Yes sensei." John said. "Begin." Rion said as John gives a loud ki-ya before using a roundhouse kick to break the first board. He uses a knee kick to break the second board and front snap kick to break the third one. Then he comes upon the brick and uses a hammer fist to break the brick. Everyone clapped loudly as he bows to Alex and Rion before going back to his seat. Ororo was so proud of him. "Great job Johnny." Rion said proud of his nephew. "Guys kneel." He said as they did just that. "Alex reached into the box and pulled out three black belts. "When I call your names come up and get your belt. Peter Piotr." He said as everyone again clapped. "Congratulations Peter." Rion said as Peter smiled. He removed his brown belt and placed his black belt over his waist.

"Thank you sensei." Peter said bowing. He went back to his spot and stood up with his hands at his sides.

"Bobby Drake." Rion said as Bobby stood up to be present with his black belt. "Congratulations Bobby."

"Thank you sensei." Bobby said as he removed his brown belt and replaced it with his black belt. He then bows to his senseis. He then goes to stand by Peter with his hands at his sides.

"John Monroe." Rion said smiling. Everyone clapped again. John stood up to get his black belt. "Congratulations nephew. I'm so proud of you." Rion said.

"Thank you sensei." John said as John was given his black belt. He removed his brown belt and it was replaced with his black belt. He then bowed to his senseis before going to join Bobby and Peter.

"That ends our promotion ceremony today. Congratulations to all who were promoted. Let's give them a hand." Rion said as everyone clapped. "Student stand up." Rion said to all his student who were promoted. Everyone fell behind Bobby, John and Peter. "Bow to me." He said as they bowed. "Bow to sensei Alex." They do just that. "Bow to our audience." He said as they bowed once more. "Now bow to your senior ranking students. Bobby, John and Peter. They are your sempi's." John, Bobby and Peter turned the front of the students. "Bow." They do. "Congratulations everyone." Rion said everyone clapped once more.

Once belt promotions were done with, Jean, Ororo, Emma and Megan decided to celebrate the belt promotions with pizza for the children. Everyone gathered and chatted while enjoying their pizza.

"Congratulations honey." Ororo said pulling John into a hug.

"Thanks ma." John said smiling. He was excited to finally become a black belt.

"Congrats John." Logan said to him. John hugged him.

"Thanks Logan." John said.

"Congratulations to you all for moving onto the next stage of your training." Jean said to the group smiling.

"You guys were awesome." Scott said to them.

"Thanks." Bobby said as the others students nodded.

"So what's next as a black belt?" Ororo asked.

"Rion and I will begin teaching them how to use weapons." Alex told them.

"So you guys are sempi's. What's that?" Sam Guthrie asked. One of the newest students and a white belt.

"It means that Bobby, John and Peter are you're senior instructors. They will assist Alex and myself in training you guys." Rion said. "You will address them as Sempi Bobby, Sempi John or Sempi Peter." Sam nods.

Professor Xavier watched the group staring specifically at Ororo and Rion. He thought back to the men in the vehicle outside of the mansion watching Rion and the others. He had never seen these men before. Why had they been there? What did they want? He didn't know but his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right.

Having watched the martial arts belt ceremony, Lucy Howlett had decided to take her nephews out for a while. She was invited by Remy to see the belt promotion. She likes Remy a lot but didn't know if she was in love with him. She smiled thinking back to the many nights they'd spent making love or just cuddling. Remy was the self-proclaimed ladies man but Lucy had somehow gotten to his heart. She had taken Jamie and Oliver to the movies to see the latest cartoon movie that had come out. Jamie and Oliver were bugging Ororo and Logan about wanting to see that movie. For three year olds they are very articulate. Logan wonder if this was their mutation. Both twin boys could speak in full sentences and understood more than they let on. Ororo thought it would be good for them to get out of the house for the rest of the day. The only time they get to leave the mansion is when they go to daycare with Nathan. After the movie was over, she took them to get ice cream in the mall. Lucy sat watching as the boys enjoyed their ice cream and making a mess of themselves. She smiled as Jamie tried to feed Oliver who swatted his brother's hand away. Jamie laughed teasing his brother. Her smile disappeared when she sensed that she and the boys were being watched. She looked around. She spots three mysterious men, one was leaning up against the railing by the stairs about twenty feet from her to the left. The second man was leaning up against a pole pretending to read a magazine. The third man was leaning against a garbage can pretending to throw trash away. Lucy saw right through that. She looked back over at her nephews who were finishing up eating their ice cream. She turned back to glance at the three men who were still positioned at the stairs, pole and garbage can. She wondered if they knew she was a mutant and if they did how the hell did they know who she was? It didn't make sense but she didn't feel comfortable.

"Are you guys finished eating your ice cream?" She asked.

"All finished aunt Lucy." Oliver said.

"Me to." Jamie said not to be outdone by his brother.

"Ok." Lucy said as she quickly cleaned up their hands and face before putting their jackets back on them. "Come on. It's time to get you two back home." She said then putting her jacket on. "Come on boys." She said taking both their hands. They then headed towards the parking lot. The three men who were watching her followed her and the boys. Lucy quickly pulls out her car keys and unlocked the car doors using the auto lock on her keychain. She then hurriedly put the boys into their car seats, strapped them into the seats. She then got into the driver's side of car started the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the mall. The three men who were following her got a glimps of her car and followed her. Lucy turned one corner after another trying to allude them. She immediately dialed the Howlett house phone.

"Hello." Logan's gruffy voice came on the other end.

"Logan it's me." Lucy said. Logan can hear the panic in her voice.

"Luc what's wrong?" Logan asked her.

"I was out with the boys when I noticed three men following us." Lucy said. This got Logan's attention.

"Are you ok? Are the boys ok?" Logan asked alarmed. Ororo was in the living room with John, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty. They look over at Logan. Ororo goes over to him.

"Yeah we're fine." Lucy said.

"Where are you?" Logan asked.

"On my way back to the mansion. Those guys were following me in their car. I think I lost them." Lucy said.

"Ok. Hurry back. Roh and I'll will meet you at the front door." Logan said.

"Ok." Lucy said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Ororo asked.

"Lucy said she was followed by three men while out with the boys." Logan said.

"Oh my god." Ororo said.

"She's on her way back with the boys." Logan said.

"Are they alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

Africa-Kenya

Okana Monroe is in her home watching TV. Since losing her son Olamaide, Okana hadn't been the same. She had spent so much time grieving the lost. Her son was dead. The night she got the news of his death, she nearly had a heart attack. Her neighbor had to come over and comfort her. She sent her daughter Oama to Japan to get Ororo and the baby but only Ororo was brought back to Africa. They were told that the baby was dead. So they weren't just grieving for Olamaide but for Oana and Orion. There was a funeral held for Olamaide and Oana. The body of baby Orion had not been sent to Africa. Oama tried to find out what happened to the baby because neither of them believed the baby to be dead. They weren't told anything and were angry about this. Okana's search for the baby had come to an end twenty five years later when a young man showed up at her door saying his name was Orion Monroe. A DNA test confirmed that Orion was her grandson. Though she was happy to see him, she had questions and learned a lot from Rion. She found out that he spent the first ten years of his life in japan at a martial arts academy and then he was taken to the Xavier institute. Okana knew at that point that he was a mutant like his sister. She recalled Ororo's abilities showing it's self after the death of her parents.

Since Olamaide's death, Okana had become a broken woman. She had only her older son Odon and daughter Oama in her life. Though she loved her children, she missed her baby boy. Once the funeral was over, Odon had disappeared leaving only Oama and Okana. Odon had called a time or two to ask how they were doing but he didn't come home. Okana is watching a program on television when there's a knock on her door.

"Who could this be at my door?" She said walking slowly to her front door. Okana ain't as young as she used to be. The woman was seventy-nine years old. She opened the door and there stood Odon her oldest son. "Odon! My god."

"Hi mom." Odon said as he came into the home. He looked a little different but it was him. His handsome features had grown older and tired. If she didn't know better she could see a meaner look in his face as well.

"Oh my baby." Okana said pulling him into a hug. Odon barely hugged her back. He pulled away from her. She closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. "How are you baby? Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat." Okana said.

"No mom I'm fine. I came to talk to you." Odon said to her.

"Talk to me about what honey?" Okana asked.

"Orion." Odon said staring blankly at his mother. She stared at him.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Okana asked.

"Because I heard he's alive. Is that true?" Odon asked. He knew the answer to this because his sister Oama told him. After all she was there when Rion first showed up to Okana's home almost four years earlier. She even got the chance to talk to Rion at Ororo's wedding.

"Yes." Okana said.

"Good, I'm glad you told me the truth about that. See I knew he was alive I mean after all he does have a Facebook page." Odon told her.

"So why do you ask a question you know answer to?" Okana asked.

"To see if you'd tell me the truth." Odon told her.

"I've never lied to you before." Okana told him.

"No you haven't. Now the better question is where does Orion live?" Odon asked.

"Why do you want to know this?" Okana asked. She knew something was up with her son. He hadn't asked her about Orion before. She hadn't seen him in years and now he comes here asking questions about her grandson. He knew something was off. Okana knew where he was. So did Oama. She wondered if Oama had told him where to find Orion.

"Because it's time I met my nephew." Odon lied smoothly. He had another agenda entirely and his mother saw right through it.

"What do you want with Orion?" Okana asked.

"Look mom, I don't have time to for this. Just tell me where I can find Orion?" Odon said. Okana was taken aback by his tone.

"I don't know where he lives. All I know is that it's in the US." Okana lied. Odon saw through it.

"I know you know where he is so WHERE IS HE?!" Odon asked angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Okana yelled.

"Alright. I tried to be civil about this but no more mr. nice guy." He said removing a syringe from his pocket. Okana got scared.

"What is that?" Okana asked.

"You're going to tell me the truth one way or the other." Odon said. He removes the cap off the syringe and then jams the syringe into his mother's neck. Okana cries out shocked that her son would do this. The expression on her face is pure shock and hurt. Odon's facial expression nothing at all. It's as if he doesn't feel anything at all. Maybe this was due to losing his brother. "What I have given you mom is a truth serum. You're going to answer my questions." He said as Okana looks to be in a daze but awake. "Do you know where Orion is?"

"Yes." Okana said.

"Where is he?" Odon asked.

"New York City. Westchester to be exact." Okana said.

"Who is with him?" Odon asked.

"Ororo." Okana said to which Odon frowns. "They are mutants. If you go there looking for trouble, they will hurt you." Okana said. Odon stood up from the chair.

"Thank you mother. Goodbye." Odon said before kissing her forehead then leaving her home. Okana sat in her the chair still dazed from the truth serum.

Outside of her home. Odon gets in his car and the driver pulls away. He dials numbers on his cell. A male answers the phone.

"You were right. He's there along with my niece. Get him and bring him to the base." Odon said then hanging up his cell.

Logan and Ororo had met Lucy at the front door of the mansion. She got out of the car. Logan and Ororo got the boys out of the back seats. Logan asked her if she was ok. She said yes but was worried that she might've been followed back to the mansion. Ororo told her she was going to stay the night with them. Lucy was against it at first but Logan insisted. The five headed towards the Howlett house. Bobby, John, Kitty and Rogue had gone to their dorm room to study with Peter, Jubilee, Evan and Theresa. Rion and a very pregnant Megan had shown up to spend time with their boys. Ororo sees him watching Lucy with the boys. He was wondering who would be following his sister.

"Hey." Ororo said.

"Hey." Logan said as Ororo leans against him.

"What are you thinking?" Logan doesn't respond. "Logan what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just worried. Who could've been following her?" Logan asked. "Come here." He told Ororo pulling her into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Ororo asked. Logan looked back into the living room hoping Rion couldn't hear them. He leans over to her. "Logan."

"Lucy thought someone was following her." Logan said whispering. He didn't want Rion to know what was going on. "Just trying to figure out what's going on?" Logan told her.

"I don't know. Is she sure these guys were following her? Could it have been a coincidence?" Ororo asked.

"Maybe but she said they were following her in the mall and chased her in a car. I mean who does that?" Logan asked whispering.

"Someone who's after her." Ororo said lowering her voice. "Does she have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of." Logan said. "This just doesn't make sense." Logan told her. "I get this nagging feeling that whoever followed her wasn't after her persay."

"If not her then who?" Ororo asked. Logan didn't respond. Ororo now has a worried look on her face. "You think it could be you they after?"

"Could be. I don't know." Logan said. Ororo sighed.

"Is there anyone you might've pissed off that might want some measure of revenge?" She asked. Logan shook his head. He couldn't remember much of his past. "Ok, did she say what these men looked like?"

"She said they were Asian and that she didn't recognized them. They weren't mutants either." Logan told her.

"Ok. Maybe we shouldn't think about it until we know for sure." Ororo told him. Logan nods. "In the mean time she's staying here for the night." Logan nods again. "Ok."

"Yeah you're right." Logan said to her. Both came back from inside of the bathroom. "Your brother is going to be a great father." He said as Ororo smiled.

"Yeah." Ororo said to him smiling. "Megan's going to make a great mother." Logan nods. "Should we tell the others what happened?"

"Not yet. Not until we know what's going on." Logan told her.

"Ok." Ororo said to him.

Jean and Emma head to the professor's office. They had been worried about him after noticing him with his eyes closed during the belt ceremony. Emma had left Lex and Nate with their dads back at Scott's house. They needed to speak with the professor who was still in his study. They knock.

"Enter." Professor Xavier said with his back to them. He knew it was Jean and Emma who came into his study. "Ladies, what's going on?" He asked them.

"We were just checking up on you." Emma said.

"Yeah. We're concerned." Jean said. Professor Xavier smiled at them. He turns around in his chair.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." Professor Xavier assured them smiling.

"Well from what we witnessed earlier, I'd think there's something on your mind." Jean said.

"You mean me closing my eyes during the belt ceremony?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes. What was that about?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm afraid we had some visitors earlier outside of the mansion gate. I didn't recognize them." Professor Xavier said.

"What were they doing?" Emma asked.

"They were taking pictures of the grounds and of us." Professor Xavier said.

"Why would they be taking pictures of this place?" Jean asked.

"I don't know." Professor said.

"It doesn't matter because this is a school for gifted students." Emma said.

"True. Maybe they were scoping out the place because they may want to bring a mutant to the institute." Jean said.

"Maybe but how would they know this is a school for mutants?" Emma asked. Jean shrugs.

"All good points but I fear something bad will happen." Professor Xavier said.

"Then we'll be ready for it. Besides, with the belt ceremony, the others are getting better in their simulated training." Jean said.

"Yes but whatever happens we won't see coming." Professor Xavier said.

"We'll deal with it like we did everything else. Don't worry professor, whatever happens we'll handle it." Emma said. He smiled at them. He knew he could count on them. What he didn't tell them was that who he was worried about. He hid his thoughts from them so they wouldn't follow up with more questions. Whatever was to happen, they'd deal with it.


	4. Located

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Four: Located

After visiting with his nephews, Rion had taken Megan to the mansion. He and Alex had to discuss something where the dojo is concerned. Rion is set to defend his title in four months. Ray and Nick will be there to go over training sessions. Alex will be included. The men who had been following Lucy and the boys earlier stood outside watching everything including Rion. They were waiting for the right time to strike. Megan lugged into Professor Xavier's office.

"Enter Megan." Professor Xavier said as she came into the room slowly holding her stomach. "How are you feeling?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'm hanging in there. Thank god I'm almost due." She said to him. Professor could tell she had a lot on her mind. Her pregnancy, her husband and she worried for Lucy who had informed Logan that she was followed earlier by three men in a car. Professor heard all of her thoughts in her head. He had a worried expression on his face.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." He told her. She nods.

"Am I that obvious?" Megan asked.

"Well I am psychic you know." He said smiling. Megan chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about my husband." Megan said. "Lately I've been having these bad feelings. Like something's going to happen." She told him. Professor Xavier stared at her wondering the same thing. He had been having the same feeling as she did only on a larger scale. He didn't want her to worry in current condition. "I don't know if it's a sign of hormones from my pregnancy or what but I can't shake these bad feeling." Megan said to him.

"It could very well be a sign of the pregnancy." Professor Xavier told her.

"I don't know professor. I'm not sure that's the case." Megan said.

"What do you think will happen?" Professor asked her.

"I'm not sure but I don't like how I'm feeling." Megan told him.

"Are your sure it's not the hormones that's got you feeling this way?" Professor asked.

"I don't know. This is my first pregnancy. It could be but…." She didn't know how to finish her sentence. "I don't know."

"Tell you what, I'll keep my mind open to anything out of the ordinary. In the meantime, you get home and rest ok. That's an order." Professor Xavier said smiling.

"Ok." Megan said smiling. She struggled to stand up and his helped up by the professor.

"Can you make it home on your own?" Professor asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She said heading towards the door slowly. "Good night professor."

"Good night." He said as she left his office.

Ororo had put on the Incredibles for the boys to watch. This would keep them quiet for at least two hours. She and Logan sat down to watch the movie with them. Lucy had gone to see Remy. She needed a moment with him. She had told him about the three men following her. Remy joked saying that she's hot why wouldn't they follow her. She was not in the laughing mood and told him that she was genuinely scared. He told her he'd protect her. Jamie and Oliver are laugh at something the movie. Ororo and Logan smile down at their boys.

"This movie is funny." Jamie says leaning on Logan.

"Mommy." Oliver calls to Ororo.

"Yes honey." Ororo says back.

"You and daddy are superheroes?" Oliver asked. Both Logan and Ororo looked at each other. They had been through some things before the boys were born.

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked.

"John told us that you guys save the day before me and Jamie were born. Is that true?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah dad is that true?" Jamie asked.

"Well honey, remember how we told you about bad mutants?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah you said there are mutants out there who don't share professor Xavier's ideas about mutant kind." Jamie said.

"That's right. Daddy and I along with your aunts, uncles and brother had to save the humans from the bad mutants harming them." Ororo told them.

"What would happen if mutants took over the world?" Jamie asked. Logan looked over at Ororo.

"Well son the humans would die." Logan told them.

"That's not right. Killing people is wrong." Oliver said.

"That's right. We had to stop them before that happened?" Ororo told them.

"I don't know if that makes us superheroes but we did the right thing." Logan said.

"You guys are superheroes to us." Jamie said. Both Logan and Ororo smiled pulling their boys into their laps.

"You think we're superheroes?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said smiling.

"What would our costumes look like?" Ororo asked.

"Mommy would wear spandex." Oliver said. Ororo chuckled.

"Yeah I can totally see mommy in spandex." Logan said.

"What about daddy?" Ororo asked.

"Leotards." Both Oliver and Jamie said earning a chuckle from Ororo. Logan frowned. Both boys laughed.

"Oh yeah." Logan said beginning to tickle his boys who laughed hysterically forgetting the movie. Ororo got involved in the tickle fest when Jamie attempted to tickle her. All four are laughing. There's a knock at the door. Ororo got up off the couch and heads to the door. She opens the door. Jean is there.

"Hey Jean come in." Ororo said smiling. She seemed a little out of breath.

"What's going on here?" Jean asked smiling upon seeing the kids.

"A little tickle fest." Ororo said smiling.

"Hi aunt Jean." Jamie and Oliver said unison.

"Hi boys." Jean said smiling. She liked it when they called her aunt Jean. They all considered themselves a family. "This came for Roh." She said handing the letter to Ororo.

"Who's it from?" Logan asked.

"There's no return address or name." Ororo said. Logan had Jamie in his lap and Oliver on his right side of the couch.

"What's it say?" Jean asked. She wasn't trying to be nosey. Ororo's expression was making her concerned for surrogate sister.

"It says 'The truth shall set us free.'" Ororo said confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan asked.

"Not sure." Jean said.

"The truth about what?" Ororo asked to no one in particular. "This is strange." She said.

"Yeah it is." Jean said.

"First my sister is followed by three men in some car and now this." Logan said standing up. He pressed a button on the TV so that the movie played for the boys. "Boys finish watching the movie." He told them. He, Jean and Ororo went into the kitchen. Jean sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's this about your sister being followed?" Jean asked.

"She had the boys out earlier with her. She said she was followed by three Japanese men in a car. She was able to lose them before getting back to the mansion but she seemed shaken up." Logan told her. This got Jean's attention. The professor had told her and Emma earlier about three men who were in a car watching the mansion.

"She ok?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Ororo said. "She's going to stay the night."

"Where is she now?" Jean asked.

"She's with Remy." Ororo said.

"She thinks I don't know they are dating." Logan said. Jean smirked.

"How do you know they are dating?" Jean asked him. Ororo smirked.

"He's clairvoyant." Ororo said smirking.

"No, I've seen how they interact. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out but I figure when she's ready to tell me, I'll act surprised." Logan said being funny.

"It's weird that Lucy was followed by three Asian." Jean told them.

"Why is that?" Ororo asked.

"The professor said that there three Asian men were in a car watching the mansion earlier." Jean said. Logan and Ororo are now a little worried. "Coincidence?" She asked.

"No." Logan said. "I have a bad feeling something's about to go down. I hate not knowing."

"Professor has the same feeling." Jean said.

"These Asian men, did the professor say that they were mutants?" Ororo asked.

"No. They're human." Jean asked.

"This is weird. Something about this is not right." Ororo said aloud.

"Where's Scott and Nathan?" Logan asked.

"Scott is at the house with Nathan. Alex is with Rion and his trainers. Megan is at the mansion with the professor and Emma." Jean told them. "Warren and Kurt are at mall. I'll call them."

"John and the others are on dorm." Ororo added.

"Ok." Logan said nodding. "No one's alone. That's good."

"What should we do about this?" Ororo asked.

"We have to keep our guards up." Logan said. Jean and Ororo nods. Jamie and Oliver laugh again. All three adults turn their attention to their laughing toddlers. They smile.

"They are too cute." Jean said.

"They know we're superheroes." Ororo said to her. Jean smiled at that.

Scott had gone to see Remy after he called him and told him that Lucy was followed by three men in a car. Scott had Nathan with him. Lucy had told him what happened. Scott nods realizing that they may have a situation on their hands. The Nathan had no idea what was going on but knew enough to be worried for his parents and those he's come to love like family.

"Ok so what happens now?" Remy asked.

"Well we need to keep our guards up. I'm gonna arrange a meeting with the professor tomorrow and we all need to be there." Scott told him. Remy nods.

"Scott you and the others shouldn't make a fuss over me. It was probably nothing." Lucy said not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

"I understand that Lucy but we know from experience that whenever someone we know is a target then we prepare to defend ourselves. We have to make sure that if this is nothing then it should be exactly that but from past experiences tells me something else." Scott said to her. Lucy sighed heavily. Remy rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry Chere. Gambit gon protect his lady." Remy said to her. She smiled at him.

The same men who followed Lucy earlier had been parked outside of the mansion in the same spot as they were in earlier. They continued to watch the activities around the grounds. They spot Rion talking to Nick and Ray outside of the mansion on the veranda. Alex is with them. They continued to watch the conversation.

After leaving the professor's office, Megan had gotten hungry and headed for the cafeteria. She knew there were leftovers from lunch and decided to finish off the food. She had taken out the leftover pizza from earlier as well as a small jar of pickles, chocolate ice cream and to wash down that snack she put out was vanilla nestle quick drink. Emma had heard the commotion in the cafeteria and went into to see who was in the cafeteria. She saw Megan sitting eating everything. Emma smirked remembering the kind of cravings she got when she was pregnant with Lex who is with Jubilee. Emma was grateful for Jubilee watching baby Lex. Mainly cause he liked hanging with the older kids. She decided to go check in on her other surrogate sister.

"That's quite the spread you got there." Emma said to her smirking.

"I'm hungry." Megan said. "I am eating for three."

"Right you're having twins." Emma said. "What is it about the sperm Rion and Logan have that they produce twins?"

"I don't know." Megan said.

"You gonna share that?" Emma asked teasing her.

"Leave me alone Emma." Megan said with her mouth filled with food.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you with your mouth full." Emma said teasingly.

"Back off." Megan said angrily then taking another bite of the pizza.

"Ok, ok." Emma said smirking. "Pizza, ice cream pickles. Eweell. That's nasty. How the hell are you eating that shit?" Emma asked.

"The same way you had strange cravings when you were pregnant with Lex." Megan said.

"Yeah but there's cravings and there's cravings. I don't know what the hell this is." Emma said to her. Megan chose to ignore her and continue eating. She took a sip of her vanilla nestle quick drink. "Wow." Emma said laughing. Megan stuck up her middle finger. Emma laughed even harder. That did not phase her one bit.

Rion and Alex are at the front door of the mansion. They watch as Ray and Nick pull off heading for the gate entrance to the mansion. They had discussed a training schedule for Rion's title defense match coming up. Alex wanted to be part of the training sessions. Rion was glad his best bud and brother would be helping him out. They'd have to talk to John, Bobby, and Peter about teaching classes. Now that they are sempi's they can teach classes.

"I'm glad I'm going to be helping you prepare to defend your title." Alex said.

"Me to bro. Can wait til we…." Rion pauses looking around frowning. He lets his pupils dilate to scan the mansion and grounds. He looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Alex thought it was weird when he did that but is now alert. He knew that whenever Rion did that met that he was sensing something.

"What is it Rion?" Alex asked. Rion didn't respond. Rion's eyes went back to normal. He hadn't spotted the men in the car. Mainly because they were gone from the premises. "What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Rion said turning back to him. "Can't wait til we train." Rion said smiling. Alex smirked to both turned around one last time before heading back into the mansion. Rion hadn't seen the men in the car and doesn't know that one they're had been followed.

Warren and Kurt had gotten back to the mansion grounds after being at the mall for several hours shopping. Jean had called Warren letting him know what was going on. Scott told them that they'd be meeting in the morning at the professor's study to discuss the situation. Jean had called Ororo letting her know what was going to happen in the morning. Ororo passed the message to Logan. Hank was in Washington on his way back home and it was the professor who informed him on the situation. Scott told Alex about the situation and that they'll be meeting in the professor's office tomorrow morning. He told Emma who told Megan. Logan informed John about the situation and that he has to pass on that message to Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Peter, Jubilee, Theresa and Evan. He does so. For now everyone was to rest.


	5. Kidnapped

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Five: Kidnapped

Rion and Megan had gone over to the Howlette house for dinner. Ororo had made a delicious dinner for them. She was surprised at how much Megan had eaten. When they got to their house, Rion immediately went to the second bedroom to work on setting up the two cribs. It was 11:30 pm and Megan had gotten a craving for ice cream so she sent him to the store to get ice cream. Rion got into his car and drove down the corner market. He had no idea he was being followed. An unmarked van trailed Rion's every move.

"Ok Chocolate and pistachio ice cream. Ewwell." Rion said to himself. "How the hell did she eat this crap?" Rion asked to no one in particular. He picked up the ice cream out of the freezer and then grabbed some lays potato chips, ranch dip, and soda. He didn't understand how a woman ate this stuff. He chalked it up to the fact that she was pregnant. Ororo's cravings weren't this bad. Rion picked up a few more things before heading to the register.

"Will that be all sir?" The clerk asks.

"Yes." Rion said. The clerk stared at him. Rion caught him staring.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just that I'm a big fan of the UFC and I'm sort of geeking out here. The Mystro is in my store." The clerk a young man who couldn't have been no more than twenty years old. Rion smiled.

"I'm glad you're a fan." Rion said to him.

"That'll be twenty dollars even." The clerk said to him. Rion reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He left his wallet in the house since he was going right back there.

"Thank you." The clerk said. Rion nods. "Uh Mystro, if it's not too much to ask can you sign my shirt?" The clerk asked holding a pen. Rion smiled.

"Sure. What's our name kid?"Rion asked.

"It's Tommy." The clerk said as Rion wrote 'To Tommy stay strong and keep working hard and I appreciate the support. You're pal Mystro Orion Monroe.'

"Here you go." Rion said handing him back the pen.

"Thank you Mystro." Tommy the clerk said to him.

"No problem." Rion said then leaving the store. Tommy smiled happy that he got to meet an actual UFC fighter.

Outside of the store, Rion is putting the groceries in the back of his truck. He was too enthralled with his thoughts that he hadn't heard the three men jump him from behind. Rion pushed one back then turned to fight them. All three fought him as hard as they could but he was too much for them. The third man pulled out a syringe with blue serum in it. The other two men distracted Rion long enough for the third man to stick Rion in the neck with the syringe. Using what strength he had left, Rion pushed the men back. He begins stumble forward as the serum gets into his blood stream. Rion goes down for the count. He's knocked out. The three men pick him up and put him into the back seat of the car and take off.

The next morning, Megan awoke to an empty bed. After sending Rion to the store last night, she had fell asleep. She assumed Rion would come home and climb into the bed with her but he wasn't there. She got up out of the bed to look around. She could barely get out of the bed but she managed it.

"Rion honey where are you?" She called to him but he didn't answer. "Rion" She called to him again but he didn't answer. She looked into the nursery but it was empty. She checked the bathroom. No sign of Rion. "Honey are you in the kitchen?" She asked lumbering her way towards the kitchen but he isn't there. "Rion?" She yells but no response. Megan frowns hard and is beginning to panic a bit.

Lucy had gotten up early and made her way back to Logan and Ororo's. She let herself in because she had a key. Jamie and Oliver were up early watching cartoons. Lucy began to make them breakfast. Logan and Ororo got up out of bed smelling the bacon and eggs.

"Who is cooking?" Logan asked.

"Your sister." Ororo said as she slipped on her night gown then her robe. She and Logan had sex last night. Logan put on his pajama bottoms. Both left their bedroom.

"Aunt Lucy." Oliver called to her.

"Yes Ollie." She said.

"Mommy and daddy were screaming last night. Were they fighting?" Oliver asked. Lucy looked over at him. Jamie looked up as well. He wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"Uh I don't know honey. What were they saying?" She asked.

"Mommy said 'don't stop, that's it. Harder.'" Oliver said as Lucy looked on smirking she knew exactly what they were doing.

"I don't know what that means." Lucy lied. She tried to hide her smile.

"MMM something smells wonderful." Ororo said as she and Logan made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." Oliver said.

"Good baby." Ororo said kissing both boys on their cheeks.

"Good morning boys." Logan said high fiving his boys.

"Breakfast is served." Lucy said handing her and Logan two plates filled with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you." Ororo said sitting down to the table.

"Thanks sis." Logan said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said. "Hey uh Logan, your boys wanna know what they heard last night?" She said smirking. Logan and Ororo looked up at her. They thought the boys were asleep.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked clearing her throat.

"Well they said they heard you say to Logan 'don't stop, that's it, harder.'" Lucy said smiling. Logan had smirk on his face.

"Oh uh we were…" Ororo said trying to find an expression that the boys won't know.

"Knocking boots." Logan said as Lucy chuckled. Ororo smacked Logan on the arm. "What it's true." Logan said smiled.

"Mommy what's knocking boots." Jamie asked.

"Nothing honey. It's just an expression. Daddy and I were having a little fun last night. Don't worry about it ok?" Ororo said.

"Ok." Jamie said going back to eat his breakfast.

The phone rings.

"I got it." Lucy said. She picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Lucy it's Megan is Roh up?" Megan asked.

"Yeah she is hold on. Roh its Megan." Lucy said handing the phone to Ororo.

"Ok thanks. Hello." Ororo said.

"Hey Roh is Rion there?" Megan asked.

"No why?" Ororo asked.

"Well last night, I sent him to the store because I had some cravings. He never came back home. I woke up this morning and he isn't here. I don't know where he is." Megan said.

"Oh no." Ororo said. This got Logan and Lucy's attention.

"I'm worried about him." Megan said.

"Ok. Logan and I will get dressed and be right over. Ok?" Ororo said.

"Ok." Megan said before handing up the phone. She went back into the room to get dressed.

"Oh god." Ororo said.

"What's the matter darling?" Logan asked.

"That was Megan. She said she sent Rion out to the store last night but he never came back home." Ororo said with genuine worry in her voice. Logan frowned hard. Rion is family. This was definitely distressing news.

"Oh my god." Lucy said.

"Where's uncle Rion?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know honey but daddy and I will find him. Luc can you watch them for us?" Ororo asked.

"Of course." Lucy said.

"Thanks sis." Logan said as he and Ororo went back into the room to get dress. Once dressed, they grabbed their keys and jackets before leaving their house. Lucy hoped where ever Rion was that he was ok.

Rion was transported from the car onto a plane. He was still asleep. Whatever sedative he was given had him knocked out. The jet landed. The three men who had taken Rion dragged him into a waiting car. The car drove for about thirty minutes then stopped. Rion felt himself being pulled onto what he suspected was a boat. His head was covered up with a black cloth. He begins to stir and is hit on the back of the head.

"Give him another one." One man said speaking in Japanese. Rion knew exactly what he had said. Another man pulled out another syringe and jammed it into Rion's neck again. Rion felt himself drift off again. The speed boat sped down a path in the ocean for about fifteen minutes coming upon a big seclude Island. There were men of both Japanese and African descent with guns posted around the island. The speed boat came to a stop and the men exit the boat with their cargo. Coming towards them is Odon and two guards.

"Let me see him." Odon asked. The lead man pulled the cloth off of Rion's head exposing his bare skin. Odon glared down at him. "UFC champion. My ass." He said nastily. "Did you have trouble with him?" He asked.

"Only for a moment." The lead man and Japanese man spoke. "Then we take him down."

"Good. Get him to the lab." Odon said. "Once he's strapped in, you guys will go back and wait for my instructions. If my niece doesn't come on her own then you assist her." He said. They nod and then dragged Rion into the lab. He was dragged onto an elevator which took them down to a lower level. He was then dragged down a long hallway and into a set of double doors.

"Put him on the table." Another man in the room said in Japanese. He is standing in a white lab coat and appeared to be a scientist. Rion was placed on a metal table. His wrist and ankles were strapped in using metal clamps assuring that he could get out of them. "This will keep him vulnerable." The Japanese scientist said.

"What is that serum?" Odon asked.

"It's met to suppress his abilities. He won't be able to escape." The Japanese scientist said.

"Good." Odon said.

Ororo and Logan had gone to Megan's house and picked her up. They led her to the mansion. Megan told the others that she couldn't find Rion. He never came home last night. Ororo, Alex and Jean decided to search the grounds to see if Rion was around but they couldn't find him. Meanwhile in the professor's office, he had gone down to cerebro to try and locate Rion. Scott and Emma had gone with him. Logan stayed behind with Megan, Remy, Kurt, Warren, and Hank. Ororo, Alex and Jean had come back to the professor's office.

"Find him yet?" Megan asked.

"No he's not on the grounds." Jean said.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Ororo asked.

"I don't like this one bit. This isn't like Rion to leave without saying anything." Megan said.

"We're always able to know where he is because our minds are linked. Mines, Emma's, his and the professor's." Jean said. The professor came back to his office. "Anything professor?"

"No. It's as if his mind has been shut off." Professor Xavier said.

"He was able to do that before." Emma said.

"Yes but it was his own doing. This wasn't his doing. It cannot tap into his mind at all." Professor Xavier said. The room was quiet for a moment.

"Logan call John and the others tell them to get here now." Ororo said. Logan nods leaving the room for a moment. He called John's cell.

"Hello." John said.

"Johnny, we need you and the others at the mansion now. Rion is missing." Logan told him.

"We're on our way." John said throwing on his jacket.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked. She was fully dressed as well.

"That was Logan. He said my uncle is missing. We gotta go." John said. Kitty's face showing obvious concern. She follows him out the door.

"About time." Bobby said. "What kept you two?" He asked. Rogue, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee are with him.

"We to get to mansion now. Uncle Rion is missing." John said then leaving the dorms.

Megan confides sits in the chair racking her brain trying to figure out where her husband would've gone. She was worried about him. She tried not to because it was obvious that he could take care of himself but Rion wasn't superman though his abilities would say differently. She still worried for him. She loved him so much. Emma and Remy could see the concern on her face. Emma goes to sit next to her.

"Megan are you ok?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I'm just worried for my husband." Megan said.

"We all are." Emma said.

"We're going to find him." Remy said to her trying to give her hope. If it was one thing the Xmen were known for and that was saving the day.

"I'm worried something has happened to him." Megan said. She holds her belly.

"Listen, worrying about Rion and where he is can cause stress. Try not to worry. We will find him." Emma said. Megan nods.

"Where's my uncle?" John asked as he, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee came rushing into the professor's office.

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"Rion hasn't come back to the mansion. It's not like him to take off without telling us where he is or calling." Professor Xavier said. He looked over at Logan.

"_I wonder if Rion's disappearance has anything to do with those Japanese guys who followed Lucy yesterday." _Logan thought to himself. Jean and Emma caught his thoughts as well. They turned towards the professor.

"Lucy was followed by three Japanese men?" Emma asked. She didn't know that.

"Yes." Logan told her.

"Professor said he saw three men sitting in a car outside of the mansion watching up." Emma said.

"They were Japanese." Jean said. "Could it be that they weren't after Lucy but Rion?"

"It's very possible but why?" Scott asked.

"Rion did spend the first ten years of his life in Japan. Could this be someone trying to get some sort of revenge on him?" Ororo asked.

"Well Rion was ten years old when he came here. Before that he was at an academy in Japan. Maybe it's an old student of theirs who's had it out for Rion and has now come back to finish what was started." Hank said. Megan frowned. Alex frowned hard.

"This is crazy." Alex said. Emma looked at her husband feeling for him. Alex was the closest person to Rion other than John and Ororo.

"So how do we find him?" Bobby asked.

"Megan you said you sent him to the store." John asked.

"Yes." Megan said.

"Then we can trace his movements to find his car." John said.

"It's possible he went to the closest store near the mansion. Megan what time did you sent him to the store?" Ororo asked.

"It was around 11 or 11:30pm." Megan said. "Not sure."

"Ok good that gives us something to go on." Ororo said.

"The only store open til midnight would the Highland Deli." Logan said.

"We should start there." John said.

"Ok, John, you Logan, and Ororo go there to see what you can find out." Professor Xavier said. John, Logan and Ororo hurriedly left the mansion getting into Logan's truck and taking off.

Tommy the clerk was at the Highland deli doing his normal routine. The shirt that Rion signed for him last night was saved and he plans to frame it when he gets off work. He was sweeping the floors. He then made sure to count the cash register making sure he was ready for the day. He has two staff workers coming in an hour. He made sure all the shelves were stocked and the merchandise ready to be sold.

Logan's truck pulled up to the highland deli. All three got out of the truck and stop dead in their tracks. There they see Rion's black jeep.

"Guys look." Ororo said pointing to Rion's Jeep. They move towards it. "He was in it last night." She said.

"There's the food he was to pick up for Megan." Logan said. The bags were in the trunk but some of it was spilled out onto the floor. "He was taken." Logan said. John and Ororo have worried expressions on their faces.

"Who could've done this?" John asked.

"John stay here with the jeep. Roh and I are gonna go talk to the manager." Logan said to him. He nods. They walk into the store. "Excuse me." Logan calls to the manager.

"Yes how can I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Uh there was a guy who came in last night. You might have heard of him. His name is Rion Monroe?" Ororo asked.

"You mean the Mystro?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Yes that's him." Ororo said. "Was he here last night?"

"Yes. Wait how do you know him?" Tommy asked.

"Rion is my brother." Ororo said. Tommy had a shocked expressions on his face.

"Wait I know you two. You were there after Rion won the championship. Yeah you're his family. Nice to meet you. I'm Tommy." Tommy said extending his hand to shake Ororo's. She shook his hand. He extended his hand to Logan's and Logan shook it.

"Listen we need your help. My brother went missing and I'm not sure where he is." Ororo said.

"He did come in last night get some things. He signed my shirt to." Tommy said smiling.

"That's nice but I need to ask. Did you see anybody that might've been following him?" Ororo asked.

"No. He was the only person in the store other than myself. I was getting ready to close up." Tommy said. Ororo sighs.

"Do you keep surveillance cameras in the store and outside?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Tommy said.

"May we see them please?" Ororo asked.

"Sure." Tommy said. Just as one of his employees comes into the store. "Good Greg you're here. Listen watch the register for me."

"Ok." Greg said taking off his jacket.

"It's this way." Tommy said taking them to the back where the video footage is. "This was from yesterday. Tommy played the tape. It showed Rion in the store. He was picking out the items Megan requested then went to the register. The exchange between Tommy and Rion is seen and then he leaves. "What the hell?" Tommy asked spotting the three men who attacked Rion and kidnapped him.

"Oh my god." Ororo said her hands cover her mouth. They see the three men who kidnapped Rion.

"Can we have this video?" Logan asked.

"Uh sure. Nothing happened out of the ordinary yesterday. Except that. You can have it." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"No problem. Do you need assistance with calling the police?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks. He's my family. I'll talk to the police. Thanks again." Ororo said as she and Logan left the store. They wouldn't call the police because they weren't sure the police could handle a case like this or that they'd even want to.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Logan was right. Rion was kidnapped." Ororo said.

"We got the footage right here." Logan said. "John drive Rion's car back to the mansion. He nods. Logan and Ororo got back into Logan's truck. John put the groceries in the back of the trunk and closed the door. He got into Rion's jeep and drives. He was shocked that no one took Rion's car. The keys were left in the ignition. He followed Logan's truck back to the mansion.

"This is unreal. Why would someone want to kidnap sensei?" Peter asked.

"We don't know that he's been kidnapped." Alex said.

"Yes we do." Logan said as he, Ororo and John came back into the professor's study. "Roh and I saw the footage." He said putting the tape into the VCR. He pressed play. Everyone gathered around the TV as they watched Rion being taken away from the store by three Japanese men. Rion tried to fight but went down.

"Oh my god." Megan said looking away her hands covering her face. Tears fall down her eyes. Emma instinctively put her arms around Megan's shoulders.

"Those were the men I saw parked outside the mansion yesterday." Professor Xavier said.

"Ok so this proves his was kidnapped. What we don't know is why and by who." Scott said.

"Why hadn't Rion used his abilities?" Evan asked.

"Judging from the tape he might've been drugged." Hank said.

"But he has healing abilities. It would've been burned off fast." Jean said.

"Maybe this is a different kind of sedative." Hank said.

"Ok in the mean time we need to figure out why he was kidnapped." Ororo said.

"Maybe these people want money. Rion is a famous UFC fighter and makes great money." Warren said.

"I don't know that this is the case. This looks personal." Kurt said staring at the video.

"I agree." Jean said.

"Hank, you have contacts in Japan, can you have them do some digging into the Hong Academy and see what you can find out about their students who were there around the time Rion was?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Hank told him.

"Thank you." Professor Xavier said.

Ororo was standing by the window. She was genuinely worried for her brother. Watching that tape also got her thinking about the letter she received and what Kurt had said. Professor, Jean and Emma caught her thoughts but said nothing. Logan saw her and went up to her.

"You ok?" Logan asked her.

"No. I want to know where my brother is." Ororo said. "Who are these people that kidnapped my brother Logan?" She asked him.

"I don't know darling but we will find them and make them pay for taking one our own." Logan said. Ororo nods. He rubs her shoulders. She sure hoped they did find her brother. She wasn't ready to lose another family member.

Rion is still strapped to the metal table. Odon was watching him with so much discuss. There's another person in the room with him. The other gentlemen glared at Rion with anger.

"How did he survive what happened?" The mystery person asked.

"I don't know." Odon said to the mystery person.

"Well he won't survive this. I promise you this." The mystery person said glaring at Rion.

Note: _Who is the mystery person? I know most stores don't give up their video footage but hey this an Xmen fic and its fake so no worries._


	6. Message For The X-Men

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Six: Message For The X-Men

Rion awoke to the sound talking voices. His eyes were groggy and his head was throbbing. Rion put the pain aside to try and figure out where he was. He finds himself pent to metal table helpless. He looks around to see where he is and realizes he's in some sort of lab. Rion tried to summon his super strength but nothing happened. He tried to summon his electricity but nothing happened. He tried to summon all of his abilities but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" He asked to know one in particular. He closed his eyes trying to use his telepathy to contact the professor but is unable to. "Fuck!" He exclaimed looking around trying to figure out where he was.

"You're not going to be able to use your abilities." A mysterious voice said.

"What?" Rion asked. He couldn't see who was there in the shadows. He couldn't even summon his telescopic vision. He sighs angrily. "Who's there?" He asks. The figure appears before him. Rion struggles to see who the man is standing before him. He didn't recognize the man at all. The man is none other than Odon Monroe.

"Hello Mystro." Odon greeted with distain in his voice. "You won't be able to use your abilities here."

"Why?" Rion asked. "What have you done to me?"

"You were given a serum to prevent you from using your abilities." Odon said. A Japanese man walks in.

"I see the patient has woken up." Toko said. Toko Yom-ishi is the scientist behind creating the serum. He was able to get a sample of the serum used to cure mutants and modified it. He planned to sell it the serum to the government and call it mutant suppressant pills.

"Yes he has." Odon said standing there in his green military attire. He was a military man through and through. "I was just telling him that he won't be able to use his abilities."

"Yes that's true." Toko said.

"You know nothing about me." Rion spat.

"On the contrary, we know all about you Orion." Odon said. "I know that you spent the first ten years of your birth in Osaka Japan. That is how you learned martial arts. I also know that it was you who went on to become this UFC fighter and the current Light heavy weight champion." Odon said to him as Rion looked on not surprised that this man knew about him. Most people could look up that information.

"So what you know a little about me. Big whoop. Anyone can look up that information." Rion said. Odon glared at him.

"I suppose that is true. However, I'm willing to bet I know more about your birth than you do. I know that you have an older sister name Ororo Monroe. I also know that she is a mutant, like you." Odon said. Toko looked on. Rion was shocked. No one other than the X-Men knew he and his sister are mutants.

"Who are you?" Rion asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter." Odon said.

"What do you want with me?' Rion asked. Odon doesn't respond. "Is this about money? You want money from me. Fine, let me call my sister and I'll get you all the money you want." He said. Odon glared at him then went over and slapped his face hard. Rion frowned hard at the man before him.

"I don't want your money. This is about something that should've have never happened. You should've never happened?" Odon said to Rion glaring in his face. Rion didn't know what he met by that.

"Why am I here?" Rion asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, you stay put. Give him another one." Odon said as Toko moves towards Rion with another syringe filled with serum in it. Rion flinches but Toko pulls Rion's head back and jams the syringe into his neck. Rion groans as the serum begins to take effect. Odon frowns then punches Rion in his face knocking him out cold.

Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier and the others worried for Rion. John and Ororo were especially worried for Rion. Megan also for her husband. She worried that he won't be around for the birth of their babies. They had no idea where he was or who took him. It was frustration. Professor Xavier had tried to find him using his telepathy but got nothing. Hank had made some calls and was able to get the records of all the former students who were children around the time Rion attend the Hong Academy. He, Professor Xavier, Jean and Scott began going through the files. Remy, Jubilee and Peter decided to help out the professor and Hank there are a lot of students' files to go through so the more eyes they had the better off they'd be. Warren is in the computer lab trying to search the japan records to see if he spots something. From what he's been told about Rion's past, he wanted to see if there was anything that might bring about his kidnapping. Kurt is with him.

Ororo had gone back to the house to check on the kids. Nathan and Lex were brought over to be watched by Lucy. She took the boys into their bedroom to play. Logan had gone with Ororo worried for her state of mind.

"Have you heard anything?" Lucy asked.

"He was kidnapped. We don't know where he is." Ororo said. Lucy has a worried expression on her face.

"The men who followed you were not after you Luc. They were after Rion." Logan told her.

"Oh my god." Lucy exclaimed holding her chest. "Why do they want him?"

"We don't know." Ororo said.

"The Professor and Hank are going over records from the school in Japan Rion was at to see if someone might want to harm him. Jean, Scott, Remy, Jubilee and Peter are with them." Logan told her. "Emma is with Megan trying to comfort her."

"How the boys?" Ororo asked.

"They're fine. They're in the bedroom playing with their toys." Lucy told them. Ororo nods before going over to sit on the couch. Lucy could see the distraught look on her face and decided that this would be the perfect time to check on the boys. "I'll go check on the kids."

"Hey." Logan said going over to sit next to his wife.

"Hey." Ororo said.

"You ok?" He asked her knowing the answer to the question. Ororo didn't know how to answer that. She knew that Rion could take care of himself but that didn't stop her from worrying. "We're going to find him."

"I know. That doesn't stop me from worrying." Ororo said. "I mean he's a mutant with twenty abilities. He shouldn't be subdued like he was." She said.

"He was drugged. Whatever drug that was used to subdue Rion was powerful enough to keep him from using his powers." Logan said. Ororo sighed looking down at her fingers. Logan rubs her shoulders. He kisses his wife's forehead trying to comfort her. It was the only thing he could do for her. If he could find Rion and bring him home safely he would for his wife. Not knowing where Rion was to help him was frustrating everyone. The phone rings. "I got it." He said getting up off the couch and heading over to the kitchen. The phone sits on the counter. Logan picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Logan hi. This is Oama Monroe." Oama said from the other line.

"Hi Oama how are you?" Logan said sounding distressed.

"I'm ok. You sound distressed." Oama said.

"You could say that." Logan said.

"I need to talk to my niece is she there?" Oama asked.

"Yes. Hold on a sec." Logan said then putting his hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "Roh, phone." He called to her.

"Who is it?" Ororo asked.

"Your aunt Oama." Logan said to her. Ororo immediately got off the couch and went over to him. He handed her the phone. "Hello."

"Ororo hey." Oama said.

"Hey auntie what's up?" Ororo asked.

"Okana is the hospital here in Africa." Oama told her.

"Oh no. What happened?" Ororo asked.

"She was given some drug that caused her heart to slow down. I had stopped by to see her. I noticed she was slumped over the kitchen. I immediately called the ambulance who took her to the hospital." Oama said.

"Oh my god. Is she ok?" Ororo asked. Logan looked on frowning.

"The doctor said she's going to be find but mom did tell me something that she wants to pass onto you." Oama said.

"She said that my brother Odon was at the house looking for information about Rion. Is he there?" Oama asked. Ororo sighed over the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Rion is gone. Someone kidnapped him." Ororo said.

"Oh no." Oama said. Ororo caught this.

"What's going on? Was uncle Odon behind this?" Ororo asked anger in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Uh look I'm getting on the next flight to New York. I'll see you soon." Oama said hanging up the phone.

Ororo just stared at the phone. Oama had called her from a cab that is taking her to the airport. The doctors told her that her mother will be looked after. Oama needed to talk to her niece as well as Professor Xavier and his X-Men team. They needed to know the truth. Finding out her nephew Orion was kidnapped only made her worry. Was her brother responsible for kidnapping his nephew? She didn't know but she needed them to know the truth about something she learned a long time ago and hoped that Rion didn't pay with his life.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"She said my grandmother is in the hospital. She had come to visit her and found her slumped over the kitchen table and called the ambulance. She said that my uncle Odon was asking her questions about Rion." Ororo said looking far off. She was wondering if her uncle had Rion and if he did where were they?

"Does he have Rion?" Logan asked.

"She doesn't know." Ororo said. "She's on her way to see me. She has a message to pass onto me in person."

"Ok. In the mean time I think we should tell the professor this." Logan said to her. Ororo nods. "Lucy." Logan calls to her. She came into the kitchen. "We're going to back to the mansion. Watch them please?"

"You got it." Lucy said. Logan and Ororo left the house heading up to the mansion.

Going through the files proved to be a daunting task for Professor Xavier, Hank, Jean, Scott, Remy, Jean and Peter. They didn't find anything in the files they looked over. Almost all of the students whose files they looked over had gone onto do good things with their careers. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Warren however did find something. It was an EMT report filed around the time Rion was still a student there. The report was about a boy who was electrocuted. Apparently a boy was killed by electricity and that he was a student at the Hong academy. Warren wondered if this had something to do with Rion's disappearance. He had to convert the report to English so he could read it. He printed the information and decided to bring it to the professor. They enter the professor's office.

"Professor, I think we may have something." Warren said holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"It may be a clue to what happened to Rion." Kurt said.

"Let me see that." Professor Xavier said. Warren handed him the paper. Professor quickly scanned the paper. "I remember this. It was how I found Rion." He said.

"Professor what is it?" Jean asked.

"The day before I picked Rion up from the academy, he had unlocked another of his abilities. He had electrocuted a classmate of his during a sparring match. Rion didn't mean to do it. The kid died the next morning of his injuries." Professor Xavier said.

"Do you think that maybe this has something to do with his kidnapping?" Scott asked.

"No. The kid who died had no other family other than his grandparents." Professor Xavier said.

"So we're back to square one." Scott said.

"Damn it." Warren said.

Megan sat in the living room trying to stay positive and not think about her husband's kidnapping. She didn't want to cause any distress to the babies but she couldn't help herself. Rion is the love of her life. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Not knowing what was going on is frustrating enough. She couldn't take it any longer deciding to sit up on the couch. She had to find out what was going on. Emma comes into the living room to Megan struggling to get to a sitting position.

"Here let me help you." Emma said going over to help her. Megan extended her hand to Emma who assisted her in sitting up on the coach. "There you go."

"Thanks." Megan said.

"You're welcome." Emma said sitting down next to her.

"What's going on?" Megan asked.

"Still no word on Rion's whereabouts. Warren thought he had something but the professor quickly dismissed it." Emma told her.

"Dismissed what?" What did Warren find?" Megan asked. Emma sighed trying not to cause her more distress.

"Well he found out a kid was electrocuted and died of his injuries around the time Rion was at the Hong academy. The professor said that Rion was the one who did it but that the kid who died didn't have much family." Emma told her.

"So it's not a revenge thing." Megan asked. Emma shook her head no. "Oh god." She exclaimed. "I don't understand why someone would want to kidnap Rion. He's a sweet, kind-hearted human being. Why disgusting person would want to take my husband from me?" Megan asked. Emma watched her rant on. She knew she was worried for Rion. They all were but were handling it differently. Megan begins to cry. "Emma, what if he never comes home? What if whoever has him decides to kill him? I don't know that I can live without him." Megan said sobbing.

"Oh honey come here." Emma said wrapping her arms around Megan to comfort her. "We're going to find Rion and save him. He's going to come home safely." She said to her. Megan continued to sob in Emma's arms.

Rion awoke again to find himself strapped to the same metal table. He had thought it was a dream but no such luck. He tried to look around to figure out where he was. He saw nothing but lab equipment so he knew that he was in some sort of medical facility. The question now becomes where is this facility located? Only three places came to mind.

The first being that he was that he may have been taken to a facility in the United States. He shook his head of this. If that were the case, he may been able to be located by the Professor. He quickly dispelled that idea. The second place that came to mind was Africa. Maybe his captors brought him to his place of conception because it wasn't where he was born. Why would he have been brought to Africa? He knew he had ties there but couldn't understand why he's captors would take him there. The third place that came to mind was Japan. The place he spent the first ten years of his life. The same place in which he accidentally killed another boy. Why would he be brought there? Was it some sort of revenge plot? Was relatives of the boy who he killed out to kill him? Rion didn't know. Even if they were out to kill him, he couldn't defend himself strapped to a metal table and his abilities are gone. For how long he didn't know but he can't telepathically link his mind to the professor's. The room he is in is covered. There are no windows in the room so he can't tell if it's day time or night time. He did spot two double doors to his right. To his left was a big board with charts on it. His eyes were blurry so he couldn't see it and his telescopic vision wasn't working. He looked around noticing more things in the room. He saw a table with instruments on it. He couldn't reach it. He looks down at his straps and realizes that the straps are made of metal. _"If only Magneto was still alive."_ He thought to himself. He tried to get his finger onto the screw. He tried to remove the screw but it's on too tight. He strained trying as hard as he could to get the screw loose but it wouldn't budge. Rion sighed deeply. How was he to survive this if he didn't even have a fighting chance? He dropped his head in defeat.

Professor is sitting in his study going over the last file. There was nothing in the previous three hundred. Hank had gone to make a call in the kitchen. He told the others to busy themselves with their normal activities. They were worried for Rion but without knowing where he was, there was nothing they could do. Jean and Scott had gone to comfort Alex who was in the dojo alone. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee did all they could to comfort John who was worried about his uncle. Emma was comforting a grief stricken Megan. Remy, Warren and Kurt did all they could to find something on the computer that would give them a clue as to where to find Rion. Hank made various calls to his colleagues but came up empty. Logan said comforting Ororo in the kitchen.

He thought that maybe the kidnappers would want money but no one has called his phone asking for money. Rion is a popular fighter in the UFC and is recognized no matter where he goes. This kidnapping could've very well been about money. It hasn't exactly been twenty-four hours since he's been gone. The only thing they know is that he was kidnapped. Whoever kidnapped him knew just what to do. This kidnapping was premeditated.

He was deep in his thoughts when the phone rang. He hadn't heard it the first two times it rang. He looked over at the phone wondering if this was the kidnappers calling with a ransom request. He picks up the phone on the fourth ring.

"Charles Xavier." He answers.

"Professor Xavier, how good to talk to you." Odon said sitting at his desk.

"Whom am I speaking with?" Professor Xavier said not recognizing the voice on the other line. Mainly because he's never met Odon. The gentlemen speaks with a heavy accent. He suspected that the guy spoke French as a first language.

"The man who has a pupil of yours. Orion Monroe." Odon said.

"You had him kidnapped?" Professor asked.

"Yes." Odon simply said.

"Why? He has done nothing to you?" Professor Xavier said.

"Why I had him kidnapped is no concern to you and your mutants." Odon said with distain in his voice.

"What do you want money. I can give you money. All I want is for Rion to be returned home safely." Professor Xavier said. "He has family here."

"He has family here to. The only difference is you guys care about him. I don't." Odon said.

"So it is money you're after. How much to make this all go away?" Professor Xavier hoping to simply pay whatever ransom he can to get Rion back.

"Professor Xavier I can assure you this isn't about money. I've got plenty of that." Odon said to him.

"Ok so what do you want?" Professor Xavier asked sick of the cat and mouse game.

"Not what who." Odon said to him. "My request is simple Professor. I want Ororo Monroe to agree to meet me. If she doesn't I will kill Orion. Tell her she's got 24 hours to make her choice. Clock's ticking." Odon said before hanging up.

Professor Xavier has a distressed look on his face. Whoever took Rion now wants Ororo to meet him voluntarily. What the hell was going on?" He closed his eyes. He telepathically called upon his X-Men team. He needed to give them the update. Jean was the first to get the telepathic message. She let Scott and Alex know. Remy, Warren and Kurt all got his telepathic message. They stared at each other before leaving the computer lab to head back to the Professor's study. Rogue got the professor's telepathic message and alerted the others. All eight left their dorm and headed for the mansion. Emma heard the message and told Megan. She helped Megan up from the couch and the two made their way to the professor's study. Hank had shown up the professor's study getting the message. Logan and Ororo headed for the professor's study. The entire X-Men team gathered in the professor's study. Scott is the first to speak up.

"You summoned us here professor?" Scott asked.

"Yes. There's been a development in Rion's disappearance." Professor said.

"What's going on?" Megan asked. She's seated next to Emma.

"I just got a call from the kidnapper. He said he has Rion and will kill him if Ororo doesn't agree to meet him. She has 24 hours to decide." Professor said as all eyes fell on Ororo.

"Professor how did the kidnapper sound?" Jean asked.

"He spoke with a heavy accent." Professor said.

"Did he tell you where he was?" Alex asked.

"No but he did leave a clue. He said. He has family here only we cared about Rion as where he didn't. This tells me that the kidnapper might very well have Rion held up in Africa." Professor Xavier said.

"Did the guy have a French sounding accent?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He asked her.

"Because my aunt called me earlier and told me that my grandmother is in the hospital. She said my uncle Odon came to see her asking questions about Rion." Ororo told them.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he be asking questions about Rion?" Evan asked.

"I don't know but she said that she has something to tell me when she gets here. It's a message from my grandmother. It may very well have something to do with Rion's disappearance." Ororo said.

"Roh, do you think you're uncle has Rion?" Emma asked.

"I don't know but it's looking more and more like he does." Ororo said. "This makes me wonder about the letter I got yesterday." She said.

"What letter?" Scott asked.

"The letter said 'the truth shall set you free'." Ororo said.

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked.

"Not sure but I've got bad feeling about this." Ororo said.

"How would this man know to call here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah how many of your family members know you're here Roh?" Warren asked.

"My aunts and grandmother." Ororo said.

"He may have used your grandmother get information from her about you and Rion." Jean said.

"Ororo, you may have to come face to face with a family secret that threatens you and Rion's life." Hank told her.

"What are you going to do Ororo?" Remy asked.

Ororo couldn't answer that. She didn't know if she was walking into a trap or if all this person wanted her and not her brother. She didn't know.

"Whatever you decided to Roh we've got your back, you know that." Scott told her. Ororo gave him a weak smile. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at Logan who was worried that his wife and brother in law would die. What choice was Ororo going to make? Agree to meet the mysterious person who she suspected was her uncle Odon or sacrifice her brother's life? Tough choice to make.


	7. Master Mind

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Seven: Master Mind

Odon sits at his desk thinking about his plan. The plan had taken years of to get to this point but it was in full swing. After the death of his brother, Odon thought his niece and sister in law had died with the baby. No such luck. He later learned that his niece was still alive and that the doctors had saved the baby. This angered him. He was glad that Ororo had survived but not happy that the baby survived. Why had Rion's survival made him angry? Rion wasn't supposed to survive. That's why he was angry. Then when he couldn't find Rion, this angered him further. He had no information of Rion's whereabouts and this didn't sit well with him. Rion wasn't met to live. His birth was a mistake that had to be corrected. He was so enthralled with his thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open and another person step into the room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mystery person asked. Odon looked up.

"I was just thinking." Odon said. The mystery person sat down across the table from him. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes. He don't look like much." Mystery person said.

"Everything is going according to plan." Odon said.

"What of Ororo?" Mystery person asks.

"She is married with two children." Odon said. "The husband is the Wolverine." Odon said having done his homework. The mystery person frowned hard. One mutant loving another.

"What about her abilities?" Mystery person asked.

"She control the weather but that won't help her once she gets here." Odon said.

"Do you think she'll agree to meet you?" Mystery person asked.

"She'll come. She has to know the truth about her mother." Odon said. The mystery person looked at him. "Hey don't look at me like that. You know the truth." Mystery person nods.

Three men two one Japanese and the other two African come into the lab. They lift the table with Rion on it and move it to the nearest cell. They closed the cell door locking Rion in. He frowns and tries to use his telepathy again. Again nothing happens. He had been given another injection. It dawned on him that the serum he's been given suppresses his abilities temporarily. He had to time himself. The last shot was given to him twenty minutes ago. He glanced down at his wrist and realized his watch was gone. He hadn't put it on. He didn't need to since he was going to the store and was due back to the mansion. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes again.

Back at the mansion, everyone was quiet. Especially Ororo. She has twenty-four hours to decide if she's going to agree to meet the mystery person. Everyone including her believes the person responsible for her brother's kidnapping is her own uncle. She really didn't remember that much about him. She had only seen a couple of times. She hadn't seen him since she was a child. Why was he doing this? What did he want? Everyone had mixed feelings about this.

"Roh, what are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Ororo said. "I love my brother but…"

"But you have a family to think of. Besides, Rion wouldn't want you risking your life to save his." Logan said.

"I agree with Logan ma. I want uncle Rye home just as much as you do but I won't risk your safety." John said.

"I agree." Kurt said. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend. She was the first person to get close to him.

"Well I don't." Scott said speaking up. They turned to him. "Roh has proven time and time again that she's more than capable of handling herself. I say do it."

"Are you high or something?" Logan asked. He was visibly angry. "My wife won't sacrifice herself like that." Logan said.

"Why not? She does it for humans why not her own brother?" Scott asked. He had a point. If Ororo could go into battle against other mutants to save humankind then she could help her brother.

"Yeah but the difference is that she had us to back her up. This person wants her alone." Jean said.

"I agree with Scott on this one." Remy said. "Roh can take care of herself."

"Only if she has back up." Warren adds.

"So we back her up." Bobby said.

"This could be the only way to find out where Rion is." Alex adds. "Besides we'd follow in the jet and in the air. Roh won't be alone."

"It's not a good idea." Emma said.

"I agree." Jean said.

"Roh don't you want to save your brother?" Scott asked her. Ororo looked at him angrily.

"Of course I want to save him." Ororo said.

"Then why not go meet this person? If the situation were reversed, Rion wouldn't hesitate to save you." Scott said.

"Go meet this person, you sound like you want her to march to her death. What if she walks into an ambush or something? What if this person wants to kill them both? Did you think of that?" Emma asked. Ororo placed her hands over her face. She didn't know how much of this she could take.

"Listen, you all have made some valid points. On one hand Ororo is asked to go meet a person who we all suspect to be that of her uncle and possibly save her brother's life. On the other hand if she doesn't agree to meet this individual, Rion could end up dead. There certainly is the possibility that she could walk into an ambush and be killed or she could end up saving both Rion and herself. While these are all possible, Ororo is the only one who can make this decision." Hank said trying to be the voice of reason. "Her love for Rion isn't in question. She has to go with her heart and the only one who make this choice is her." He said looking at her.

"What do you think Professor?" Scott asked.

"Hank is right. This decision is up to Ororo. However, the more I think about this the more I'm convinced that Ororo will not be harmed." Professor Xavier said.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Well he said he wanted her to agree to meet him. That to me sounds more like an invitation or a request of some sort. It's almost as if he's asking to speak with her. I don't think this person wants to kill Ororo but wants to be present for something." Professor Xavier said. He has this far off look like he's trying to figure something out. Then it hits him. "Ororo was never in danger. This isn't about her. It's about Rion." He said. Ororo and Megan have worried looks on their faces.

"Why does this guy have it out for Rion?" Alex asked frustrated.

"I think the better question is why does this person want Ororo there?" Hank asked.

"This is so frustrating." John said. "How are we supposed to save him when we don't know where he is?"

"That's not true. Professor said he could be in Africa." Peter said.

"We don't know that. He could be held up in Japan. After all uncle Rye spent ten years there and speaks the language fluently." John said.

"I'm afraid I think I know why this person wants Ororo there." Professor Xavier said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She's there to witness Rion's death. If this is who we suspect it is behind Rion's kidnapping then you are simply there to witness the death of you brother." Professor Xavier said. Megan groaned trying stifle a sob but unable to. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Roh, you said your aunt told you your grandmother is in the hospital and that she has a message for you right?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Ororo said.

"Do you have any idea what the message might be?" Jean asked. Ororo shook her head.

"No. Not a clue." Ororo said.

"You said she's on her way here right?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Ororo said. "She said that my grandmother has a message for me. What that message is I don't know."

"May it's not a message at all." Logan said thinking out loud.

"What do you mean Logan?" Scott asked.

"Maybe what she needs to tell Roh is a secret. A family secret. Something from your family's past. Something that might've happened before Rion was born and you were too young to remember." Logan told her. Everyone thought about that for a moment.

"Roh, I know you don't like talking about your parents but do you remember anything about the day that they died. Anything in their behavior that might have been off to you?" Hank asked her.

"I don't know." Ororo said placing her face in her hands.

"Think back." Hank told her. Ororo closed her eyes letting her mind go back over twenty years.

"Everything seemed normal. I can't remember. I'm sorry." Ororo said sighing deeply.

"It's ok." Hank said.

"Whatever the secret is is going to come out. You have to be prepare for the worse." Professor Xavier said. "This decision is yours. You don't have much time. The question is will you be ready for it?" She stares at him. Was Ororo ready and willing to learn the deep dark secret that her family has kept hidden from her?


	8. Torture

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Eight: Torture

The meeting in the professor's study had ended. He had told them to do various activities until they could figure out where Rion was and what they were going to do. Alex asked Logan and Scott to go with him to the dojo Rion trains at. He needed to let Nick and Ray know Rion was missing.

John and the others headed to the computer lab to search for clues in Africa. They figured that maybe they'd catch a break.

Deciding that she needed a moment alone, Ororo went back to her house. She went into her bedroom and began sobbing. Lucy looked in on her a couple of times but was told she wanted to be alone.

Jean and Hank stayed behind to speak with the professor. She was thinking about what was said. She wondered if what Logan said was right about Ororo's aunt having a secret to tell her.

Warren, Kurt, and Emma stayed with Megan comforting her. She was so worried for her husband. She had her hands in a praying motion. She decided to say a silent prayer.

"_God if you can hear me, please take care of my husband. He's a great guy. He's fun, smart, good looking, an all-around wonderful man. Please don't take him from me. I love him. We've got children on the way. He needs to be around for that. Please take care of Ororo as well. She's a great woman and an excellent sis in law. She needs her brother. They need each other. Please take care of them. Please. Amen."_ Megan said letting the tears fall down her face. Emma heard her prayer and rubbed her shoulder. Emma's been comforting her the entire time.

The same three men who brought Rion into the cell came back to get him. Rion had fallen asleep. He hadn't eaten anything in more than 24 hours. He also hadn't used the bathroom in the same amount of time. He also hadn't bathed in that time frame as well. Was this the way he was going to die? He didn't know. His body was getting weak from malnourishment. He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Maybe this was their plan. Weaken him and then kill him. The three men took him back to the lab again.

"Who are you guys?" He asked them but got no response. "Please don't do this." He begged them. The three men left him there. Rion sighed again and closed his eyes. Odon was there with Toko Yomo-Ishi and the mystery man. "Please don't do this." Rion said again. Another man who was bigger and stronger came into the lab. He stands in front of Rion. "What are you going to do?" He asked. Odon nods. The big man nods before punching Rion in the face hard. Rion groaned. This big man begins beating on Rion like a punching bag.

"I can't find anything." John said sighing. He was frustrated. He puts his hands in his face in defeat. "I don't get this. Why would someone want to kidnap my uncle?"

"Don't know." Peter responds.

"Mrs. Howlett said they think it's her uncle Odon." Bobby said.

"Do you think he'd really kidnap his own nephew?" Kitty asked.

"I think the better question is what does he have against Rion?" Evan asked.

"We'll never know that." Theresa said.

"The professor said he could either be in Japan or Africa." Rogue said.

"Well I checked places in Africa but nothing." John said.

"I tried checking places in Japan but came up empty as well." Bobby said.

"Guys let's face it, its possible Sensei isn't in either of those two places. He could very well be someplace else." Jubilee said.

"This is so fucked up." John said.

"John don't worry. We'll find him." Kitty said.

"Yeah bro. This isn't over. We've fought big battles before and we've gotten through them. We'll get through this one to." Bobby told him.

"Don't worry." Rogue said. John sighed nodding. He knew they were right. Rion was a survivor. He could get through anything. He just hoped that he could get through this as well.

Scott, Alex and Logan walked into the gym. They found Nick and Ray working out with other fighters. They needed to let them know that Rion had gone missing. They didn't want to tell them the truth about his disappearance which is a kidnapping. Ray and Nick see them and go up to them.

"Hey guys." Ray said extending his hand. Logan, Alex and Scott shook their hands. "Nice to see you guys again.

"Same here." Alex said putting on a fake smile. He was worried about his best friend.

"What you doing here?" Nick asked. "Where's the champ?"

"Well that's why we're here. Rion has gone missing. We were wondering if you might've seen him." Logan asked.

"No." Ray said. His face drops. Concern presents itself across Ray's features.

"We've been calling his phone but he's not answering." Nick said also showing concern.

"We're experiencing the same thing." Scott lied.

"It's not like him to miss training or not answer his phone." Alex said.

"Yeah. You think something has happened to him?" Ray asked. Scott, Alex and Logan shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, he is the champion after all. Maybe someone wanted to challenge him to a fight and roughed him up." Nick said.

"He's capable of defending himself." Ray said.

"Yeah but he might've been overmatched. He could be lying someplace and may need medical attention." Nick said. "This isn't good."

"Or maybe he was kidnapped and the the people who took him wants money." Ray asked. Scott, Alex and Logan looked over at each other. Ray was right about a kidnapping but wrong about the wanting a ransom.

"Listen, his wife is worried for him so if you see him, let him know we're looking for him." Logan told them.

"Sure no problem." Ray said.

"Thanks again." Scott said as the three left.

Odon watched as Rion is hit with one punch after another. The mystery man also watched smirking. They were loving the abuse he was taking. The big man was hitting Rion in his face, stomach, chin, cheek and every part of him. He was being punished and he hadn't done anything wrong. Rion is bleeding from his nose, his lips is busted, and his left eye was closed shut. His ribs hurt like hell. Rion hoped that the serum burnt off and his healing factor could kick in. Odon held up his hand for the big guy to stop hitting Rion. Rion groaned in pain and spit blood out of his mouth.

"Take him to the cell." Odon told the man. The big man goes behind Rion's metal table, lifts the table up on its wheels and pulls it to the cell he was in earlier.

The big man puts Rion back into the cell and then leaves. Rion groans in pain from his bruised ribs and face but he is still alive none the less. He closes his eyes again waiting for the healing factor to kick in but it doesn't. Rion sighs frustrated. He prayed that his sister and fellow X-men would come rescue him. Rion was so used to saving everyone else and now for the first time in his life he's the one that needs saving. The question is will he be saved?


	9. The Visit

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Nine: The Visit

Oama's plan landed at JFK airport about one am. She had grabbed her bags and quickly left the airport. She needed to get to the Xavier institute. She had to make sure her niece was safe. Professor Xavier would be expecting her. Ororo would be expecting her as well. She suspected by now Ororo had alerted the others to her arrival. Since it was early in the morning, Oama decided to go to a hotel near the Salem region of New York so she could get some rest. She would see them in the morning.

As the sun rose for another day, Ororo barely slept a wink last night. She couldn't take her mind off of her missing brother. She also couldn't take her mind off the fact that her uncle could be behind kidnapping Rion. Why would he do that? What would motivate him to kidnap his own nephew? She had no clue and that what was most frustration to her. Not knowing what was going on. This made no sense to her what's so ever. She is in the living room sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands trying to make sense of this whole kidnapping thing. Thankfully her aunt would be in town to tell her something that may or may not be related to Rion's kidnapping.

Logan had awoke to an empty bed. He looked around wondering where his wife was. He thought that maybe she had decided to run off and save her brother. He quickly got out of bed and looked in on the children. Jean and Scott had asked if Nathan and Lex could stay the night. Of course Logan said yes. Lucy is camped out in the room with them. She wanted to stay with Remy but felt that the children would need her. Besides, Remy was too busy doing his part to help locate Rion. Logan closed the door gently to keep from waking them. He then made his way to the kitchen looking for Ororo.

"Roh!" Logan called to her.

"Right here." Ororo said to him. He looked into the living room and sighed.

"Thank god." Logan said. "You couldn't sleep?"

"What gave it away?" Ororo asked.

"Well." Logan starts to say. "You're up drinking coffee. The TV isn't on so I gather you're thinking about Rion." He said. Ororo looked down at her coffee. "Am I right?" He said going over to join her after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah you're right." Ororo said. "I can't take my mind off of my brother." She said. "I can only imagine how Megan feels. He's her husband for crying out loud."

"You miss him. We all do. I can only imagine how Megan feels." Logan told her.

"She must be beside herself with worry." Ororo said.

"We're going to find him baby." Logan told her.

"I know. It's just that I don't understand it. He didn't do anything wrong to warrant a kidnapping. Not that I want anyone to be kidnapped. It's just that I can't wrap my head around this whole thing. That's not the only thing that bothers me." Ororo said. Logan listened to his wife.

"You're concerned that your uncle might have something to do with Rion's kidnapping." Logan said. Ororo looked over at him giving him a small smile. She loved how he knew how she was feeling and vice versa. They were made for each other. She nods. "If your uncle had something to do with Rion's kidnapping then we'd have to act accordingly. Are you prepared to do what's necessary to save Rion?" He asked.

"Yes." Ororo said.

"Are you going to meet this mystery man or Odon?" Logan asked.

"I have to. I need to find out what the hell is going on." Ororo said. "But not before I speak with my aunt." She said. Logan nodded. He kissed her head. She smiled at him.

Oama caught a taxi to the Xavier institute. The entire ride to the mansion didn't take that long. In fact it only took twenty five minutes. She kept thinking about how she would explain to the X-Men team what she knows about her family. She didn't know whether Ororo would hate her or what but all she knew was that she had to know the truth. She also found out Ororo had children. Twin boys who are her great nephews. It would be nice to meet them. She also knew Rion was married and expecting twins of his own with his wife Megan. She had treated him poorly and this was her way of making up for it. Rion is her nephew and she vowed to protect him.

The cab arrived at the mansion. Oama paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. Standing outside of the mansion were Professor Xavier, Hank and Scott. They knew she was coming because Professor Xavier sensed her arrival.

"Professor Xavier, it's good to see you again." Oama said greeting him with a warm smiling.

"It's good to see you to Oama. How's your mother Okana?" Professor asked.

"She's doing better thank you." Oama said.

"You remember my associates Hank McCoy and Scott Summers." Professor said.

"Yes I do. It's good to see you two again." Oama greeted warmly shaking their hands.

"Please come in." Hank said as she was led in and to the Professor's study.

Already seated in the professor's study are Megan who hadn't slept a wink thinking about her missing husband. Emma, Alex, Jean, Kurt, Warren, Remy, Bobby, Rogue, John, Kitty, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee. Everyone was quiet for obvious reasons. Everyone thinking about Rion and wondering if he's ok. Using their telepathy, Jean and Emma heard the professor, Scott and Hank escorting Oama to his study.

"She's coming." Jean said. Moments later, the professor, Scott, Hank and Oama entered his study.

"Here we are." The professor said. "I'm sure you remember my other associates?" He asked Oama.

"Yes I do. Hello everyone." Oama said. She remembered them from Ororo and Logan's wedding. She had met a few of them while at the reception. She scanned the faces and hadn't seen Ororo's or Logan's. Jean could tell she was looking for Ororo.

"She and Logan will be here in a moment." Jean told her. Oama nodded.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Professor Xavier said to her.

"Thanks." She said sitting down in the chair. She realized that she'll be speaking in front of them all. Ororo and Logan walk into the professor's study.

"Good morning everyone." Ororo greeted.

"Morning." Everyone one said in unison. Ororo's eyes spot her aunt. "Aunt Oama."

"Hello Ororo. Logan how are you?" Oama asked being pleasant.

"I'm ok. I would be better if my brother in law was here." Logan said. That was a shot at her. She knew this. "We all want Rion home." He continued. Ororo nudged him s Oama looked at him. She didn't give away the fact that she hadn't liked Logan's shot at her but considering the circumstances she'd let it slide. It wasn't her fault that Rion was kidnapped and she was here out of courtesy of her niece.

"So much for the pleasantries." She said. "I'm sure you all know why I'm here."

"Yeah so get on with it. My husband's life is at stake." Megan said heatedly. She didn't like the fact that his own family outside of Ororo and Okana had been rude to Rion. Oama didn't say anything. She knew Megan was worried for her husband and hadn't met to speak so heatedly to her.

"Ok well." Oama said.

"I'm sure you know Orion has been kidnapped." Professor Xavier told her.

"Yes. Ororo told me. It's why I'm here. Rion is my nephew and it's true that I have treated him poorly. I'm ashamed of myself for treating him that way. He did not deserve it. I'm here to make up for that in hopes the information I provide will be used to save his life." Oama said.

"Aunt Oama what's going on?" Ororo asked.

"Well for starters, I suspect my brother has something to do with Orion's kidnapping." Oama said.

"What makes you say that?" Hank asked.

"Because he was responsible the death of your mother and my brother Olamaide." Oama said as everyone gasp. Ororo has a shocked expression on her face.

"Wait a minute. How do you know this?" Scott asked.

"Because I overheard Odon talking to another man over the phone. He said my own brother had to die because of me. I knew right away that he had killed Olamaide and Oana. The accident the night they died was no accident." Oama said.

"So he killed his own brother? Alex asked. Oama nods. "This doesn't make sense."

"Why would he want to kill his own brother?" Emma asked.

"That I cannot answer." Oama said.

"So what does this have to do with Rion?" Jean asked.

"Odon doesn't believe Rion is his brother's son. When Oana was pregnant with Orion, Odon suspected that she had cheated on Olamaide. He confronted Olamaide about it but Olamaide insisted that Rion was his son. Not too long after that conversation took place, Olamaide and Oama were killed." Oama said.

"All this because he doesn't believe Rion is his nephew. That's just dumb." Alex said.

"I agree." Warren said. "There's gotta be more to this than a suspected paternity."

"Maybe Rion wasn't supposed to survive that night. Maybe Odon met to kill Oana and Rion that night and hoped that his brother and Ororo would survive. That wasn't entirely what happened." Emma said.

"Rion and Ororo were the only survivors." Scott adds.

"Now Odon believes he must right a wrong." Professor Xavier finishes.

"This is starting to make a little sense." Kurt said aloud.

"Yeah but that still doesn't get us anywhere. We don't know where Rion is being held." Logan said.

"So now that we know this information, what happens now?" John asked.

"I have to go to meet Odon. I need to help Rion. I will not watch him die. I won't let that happen." Ororo said.

"Then we need to come up with a plan." Logan said.

"If she goes to meet Odon, someone needs to follow and alert us to her whereabouts." Scott said.

"It's going to be me. I can smell their sent in the air and tell where they've gone." Logan said.

"Wait. You should also have a psychic go with you." Professor Xavier said.

"I'll go." Jean said.

"No Emma should go. Jean we'll need you here in case Megan goes into labor." Professor Xavier said. Jean nods. "Meanwhile I'm going to use cerebro to follow Ororo's brain patterns. That way we can get a clear location of where she and Rion are." He said. Ororo nods.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alex said as the others nod agreeing.

"Jean, Scott, Emma Alex, I'm gonn ask my sister to watch the boys at my house. I want them safe and sound until Rion is home." Logan told them.

"Ok." Jean said nodding. Scott agreed with her.

"Not a problem." Emma said. Alex agreed.

"Lucy." Logan said coming into the house.

"Hey is everything ok?" Lucy asked. Logan shook his head.

"I need you to stay with the boys at the house for the time being until this is over with." Logan said.

"Ok but why what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"We've learned some valuable information about Roh's family. Although we still don't know where Rion is, we at least have something to go on." Logan told her.

"Who's doing this?" Lucy asked.

"Ororo's uncle Odon is behind Rion's kidnapping." Logan told her.

"Oh dear god!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why on earth would he want to kidnap his nephew?"

"It's complicated but at least we've come up with a plan to find Rion." Logan told her.

"Ok good." Lucy said to him. Logan nods. "Listen, don't worry about the boys. I will stay here with them and watch them. You and the others please save Rion and be careful." She told him. Logan smiles and leans over to her. He plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled. Logan leaves the house.

Rion is still locked up in the cell. His face acted, his stomached from the blows he suffered and his head hurt. He face has bruises. His lip is busted and his left eye is swollen shut. He hadn't been beaten up like this ever. His healing factor usually kicked in before he could sustain any significant injuries. His healing factor hadn't kicked in and this worried him. If they were going to kill him then they should just do it. He was angry, tired, and hungry. He hadn't been fed and had not had to use the bathroom. Thank god he didn't have to use the bathroom. He kept trying to summon his abilities but nothing happened. Rion was never one to give up but at this point he had to. What choice did he have?

John sits in the kitchen drinking water. He was worried for his sensei. Rion wasn't just his sensei. He was his uncle. His family. How could Rion's own uncle want him dead? What would possess this man to kill his own brother? He didn't care what the reason was, there was no excuse to kill someone. John had felt bad for Oama. The woman lost her brother all those years ago and the other one was responsible for it. He could tell Oama felt bad for Rion's kidnapping and that she wanted to help. She first met John during Ororo and Logan's wedding. John watched as Oama practically ignored Rion and that made him mad. The fact that she's here met that she wanted to save Rion's life as well. John shook his head angrily. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Kitty found him sitting in the kitchen. She knew he missed his uncle. She felt helpless. She couldn't help John the way he needed it but the fact that she was there for him was enough. John wasn't the only one who missed Rion. They all did and would fight to get him back. She decided to go check in her boyfriend.

"Hey." Kitty said to him.

"Hey." John said without looking at her.

"You ok?" Kitty asked.

"No I'm not." John said. He kept staring at the glass still half filled with water.

"That was a pretty intense story that woman told." Kitty told him.

"Yep." John said.

"John, we're going to find sensei." Kitty told him.

"I don't want my mother to have to do this. She shouldn't have to put her life at risk. Uncle Rye wouldn't have wanted that for her." John told her.

"I know you're worried for Mrs. Howlett but she's capable of taking care of herself. Plus I don't think Logan will allow anything to happen to his wife." Kitty told him.

"What would happen if this Odon guy kills both my mother and my uncle? Then what?" John asked her. Kitty couldn't answer that question. She didn't know how. John frowned hard. "What would happen to Logan and my little brothers? They won't be able to handle it." He said to her. She could hear the panic in his voice. "What about Megan? She's going to give birth any day now. How do you think she'll feel losing uncle Rion?" He asked. Kitty didn't respond. John looked away. "Kitty I swear if this Odon dude hurts my mother and uncle I'm going to kill him." He said as Kitty took his hand. She knew he was worried for his mom and uncle. She prayed that they saved Rion bring him home alive. She pulls him into a hug comforting him.


	10. Ororo Goes Missing

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Ten: Ororo Goes Missing

Sitting in a rented tinted car outside of the mansion, the same three men who took Rion are watching Ororo. They were waiting for the word on whether she'd take Odon up on his offer or not. If she did, she'd be given a location to go to so they could pick her up. If she didn't they'd take her by force. Their phone rang and the Japanese man in the passenger's seat answers the phone.

"Are you in position?" Odon asked.

"Yes. What do you want us to do?" the Japanese man asked.

"I extended the invite to my niece but that was merely a courtesy gesture. Take her." Odon said. "Do not hurt her."

"Yes sir." The Japanese man said hanging up the phone.

"She's on her way." Odon said to the mystery person who nods approvingly.

Ororo is heading towards the house. She wanted to check up on the boys before waiting for her uncle to call back so she could give him her answer. She hadn't noticed two figures behind her. The two figures behind her grabbed her from behind and quickly jammed a needle in her neck. Ororo found herself going to sleep. The two guys looked around making sure they were unseen. They quickly carried the sleeping weather goddess to their car and took off.

Professor Xavier's eyes go wide. He was still in his office waiting for Odon to call back but he never did. He sensed that something has happened to Ororo. Hank caught this and wonder what was going on.

"Charles what's wrong?" He asked. He had stayed with the professor talking while the two waited for the call. They were discussing the situation at hand trying to figure out what to do about saving Rion.

"Ororo is missing." Professor Xavier said. "Go alert Logan." He told him. Hank nods then leaves the office. Logan is standing out in the hall with Scott and Alex. The three men are talking about the plan to save Rion.

"Logan, Ororo is missing." Hank told him. Loan is shocked.

"What?" Scott asked shocked.

"Where is she?" Logan asked worried.

"I don't know. Charles said she's missing." Hank told him.

"Maybe she went to the house." Alex said.

"No the professor would've known that." Hank said.

"Logan go check your house. The rest of us will go check the grounds for any sign of her." Scott said. They all nodded. Logan raced out of the mansion running at full speed towards their house.

Jean, Emma and Megan are coming off the elevator and heading down the hall when they spot Hank. Remy, Kurt and Warren are coming from the computer lab. Warren thought it might be worth another look into Rion's past but came up empty.

"Hey guys listen we have another situation on our hands." Hank said.

"What's going on Hank?" Remy asked.

"Ororo is missing." Hank told them.

"Oh no." Jean said worried.

"Where could she have gone?" Emma asked.

"She was on her way back to her house to check on the children but somehow never made it. Charles sensed it." Hank said.

"I can sense it to." Jean said staring off straight ahead. She's using her telepathy to search for Ororo's brain activity but got nothing. "She's not here." Jean said frowning.

"Oh no. First Rion now Roh. God what is happening?" Megan asked frustrated.

"Remy, you, Warren, and Kurt search the grounds for Ororo." Hank said. "Emma try to see if you and Jean come focus your telepathy and search the nearby neighborhoods for Ororo." They nod.

"I need to sit down." Megan said.

"Come on. I'll take you to the Charles' office." He said helping Megan walk to the professor's office.

"ROH!" Logan called to her. "ROH!" No response. Lucy comes out of the kids' room.

"Logan what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Did Roh come home?" Logan asked.

"No she didn't why what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Because she's missing. God, I gotta find her." Logan said frantically looking around.

"I'm gonna take the boys to my house for the time being." Lucy told him. Logan barely heard what she said but nods. She goes into the room to get the boys.

"Shit." Logan exclaimed as he left the house and ran back to the mansion. John sees him and runs to catch up to him.

"Logan what's going on?" John asked. Logan took a deep breathe trying to catch his breathe. How could he tell John that his mother is missing? He decided to just tell him and be honest. He was going to need him in order to find both Ororo and Rion.

"Ororo is missing." Logan told him. John's face has a look of shock on it.

"No." John said.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"I don't know." Logan told him.

"DAMN IT! Logan we have to find her. We have to find my mother." John said to him pulling on Logan's jacket.

"We will." Logan told him. John sobs. Logan pulls him into a hug. "I promise." He said as John's fear has come forward. His mother and uncle were both missing. What was he going to do?

Lucy had successfully got the boys loaded into her car and put their seatbelts on. She then got into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled off. She wanted to make sure she kept the boys safe.

Professor Xavier sits thinking about Ororo's disappearance. He had alerted Rogue to the new situation at hand. Rogue had been giving Oama a tour of the mansion grounds. When Rogue learned that Ororo was missing, she looked over at Oama. She told Oama, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Jubilee, Evan, and Theresa what happened. Oama is now worried for both her niece and nephew. They all headed back to the mansion. Logan and John got back to the professor's study. He wasn't the only one. Jean, Emma, Hank and Megan are there. Rogue and the others followed them into the professor's. Kitty instinctively went over to comfort John. Scott, Alex, Remy, Warren and Kurt all followed. No one spoke for a moment everyone worried for two of their missing X-Men. Professor Xavier decide to speak.

"Now it appears that Ororo has gone missing." Professor Xavier said.

"Do you think she was taken like Rion was?" Alex asked.

"She wouldn't just leave the grounds without saying anything." Logan said.

"I agree. Ma told me where she was going every time she left the ground." John said. "She was kidnapped like uncle Rye was."

"How come the alarms didn't go off?" Scott asked.

"Because whoever got a hold of her came over the back wall. That's how they got in. I'd have to check the footage." Hank said.

"Shit." Scott said.

"This is a nightmare." Jubilee said.

"My cousins are missing. We gotta do something." Evan said angrily.

"We will as soon as we locate them." Hank said.

"If we wait too long they'll be dead." Evan said. John frowned hard.

"How are we supposed to find them without knowing where they are?" Bobby asked.

"The same way I can locate all of you." Professor Xavier said.

"Cerebro." Jean said.

"Yes. Cerebro doesn't just help me find mutants. It also gives me locations as well. I'm linked to everyone's minds here. I've been trying to locate Ororo's but I can't." Professor Xavier said.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means that either Ororo was drugged or she's knocked out. I can't get a clear reading of where she is." Professor Xavier said.

"Great." Logan said standing up angrily.

"Logan calm down." Hank told him.

"Calm down?" Logan asked angrily. "The mother of my children, my wife is missing and you want me to calm down. How the hell am I supposed to calm the fuck down when she's out there someplace? God only knows what this Odon guy is doing to her. And I'm supposed to calm down?" Logan said clearly angered.

"Getting worked up isn't going to help find her and Rion faster now is it?" Hank asked. Logan glared at him angrily. "Now we want to find them as much as you do but we gotta figure this out. Ororo knows that she'll need to do something to help us find her and Rion. We have to pray that Odon doesn't hurt her or worse."

"He's not going to hurt her." Oama said. They turned to her. "Odon loves his niece. He will not hurt her. But she's there for a reason and that I don't know." She finished.

"That confirms what the professor said yesterday." Bobby said.

"So then he does want her there to watch Rion die." Jean said.

"No." Megan groans stifling a sob. Emma instinctively puts her hand on Megan's shoulders.

"In the meantime what do we do?" Logan asked.

"Hank, you, Scott and Alex check the footage to see if you spot anything. Also check the security wiring to see if it was tampered with." Professor Xavier said. "Emma, Jean and I will continue to monitor for Ororo's brain activities to see if we can spot her." He said. "Warren, you Remy, and Kurt go check the computers again. Check for any abandoned labs or camps. He could have then in a base of some sorts. We need to see if there's recent activities."

"On it." Warren said as he, Kurt and Remy left the office. John walked out of the office angrily.

"Bobby, you, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Peter, Evan and Theresa, take care of John. He's going to need you." Professor Xavier said. Bobby nods as the others left his study. Logan paces back and forth. Xavier watches him. "Logan. Logan." He called to him. Logan turns to face him. "We'll find her and we'll find Rion. Ok." Professor Xavier asked. Logan nods. Logan sighs deeply praying his wife and brother in law survive.


	11. Sibling Reunion

X4 Family Origins

Chapter Eleven: Sibling Reunion

The same three men who had taken Rion had transported Ororo to the base. She hadn't woken up having been given a powerful sedative. She was taken on a plane then a boat and then she was carried into the facility and taken to the same lab Rion is in.

Rion hears the main door to the cells open up. He struggles to open his eyes due to the fact that one of his eyes is swollen shut and the other one is bruised badly. He was finally able to get at least one of his eyes open and sees three men dragging in an unconscious Ororo. She was being shackled to one of the bed poles. Rion frowned as much as he could. His legs were stiff from none movement and his arms had no feeling in them from being restrained. His stomach hurt not only from the beating but from malnourishment. His mind was tired from thinking too much. All and all he was still alive. For how long he had no idea.

Rion opens his eyes and sees the men untying Ororo's ropes. She was out cold. They figured she wasn't strong enough to break the ropes. Besides they didn't want her to wake up and cause trouble. Odon watches smiling. He hadn't waited for her answer. He wasn't the type to wait. Rion frowned angrily. They had dragged his sister into this mess. He vowed that if he got out of here alive, he'd make them pay. The mystery person watched and had a somber look watching the young woman being tied to the chair. It's obvious that the mystery person knows Ororo. The question is how?

Seeing his sister gave him a little hope. How did she get dragged into this? What did they want with her? He didn't know. All he knew was that now his sister is in a cell across from him and he couldn't do a damn thing to save her. Maybe she was there to save him. If she was then the X-Men wouldn't be far behind. The fact that she's shackled, unconscious and in a cell only met that she had been kidnapped just like him. The men left her cell locking it behind them then left then main entrance to the cells.

"Roh." Rion called to her. "Roh wake up." He said but she doesn't move. "Damn it." He cursed. "ROH!" He screamed barely getting her name out. He was dehydrated and it made calling her name all the more painful. Ororo begins to stir. Her eyes flutter open. She becomes alarmed looking at her surroundings. Her breathing is shallow. She tries to move but can't because she realizes she is shackled to the bed post. Her eyes roam around until she comes upon the cell across from hers. She sees Rion tied to that same metal table only it's now a chair. He looked beaten up but it was him.

"Rion." Ororo called to him.

"Hey sis." Rion said to her. His voice was hoarse but it was him.

"What happened? What did they do to you?" She asked. She tried moved closer to the door but couldn't.

"This big fucker kicked my ass." Rion said to her.

"Where are we?" She asked. Rion shrugged as much as he could.

"Don't have a clue." Rion said. He didn't know how he got there. Ororo looked around trying to spot a window but can't. Everything is boarded up.

"Can you use your powers?" She asked him.

"No." Rion told her.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because they've found a way to suppress my mutant abilities." Rion told her. Ororo looked over at him somberly.

"They gave you the cure?" Ororo asked.

"Not the cure but the serum suppresses my abilities for a few hours. I must've been given seven needles by now. I lost count after the third time." Rion told her.

"So it's temporary." She asks. He nods.

"How's everyone back home?" He asked. Ororo thought that was pretty odd question considering where they were. He could only guess how everyone was at home.

"Everyone is concerned about you. They're wondering if you're dead. I was wondering the same thing for a while but you're not. I'm happy about that but have no way of letting the others know." Ororo told him.

"Megan?" He asked. Ororo looked over at him.

"She's beside herself with worry. As is John now Logan." Ororo said. She feared her husband would lose it now that she's missing. "May be we should try breaking these shackles." She said then strains to pull them apart. She can't do it. She doesn't have Rion's super strength. Hell she suspected Rion didn't have super strength either. "Rion try to break away from the metal thing that restrains you." She told him. She could see Rion was beaten up and worn down but hoped he had some ounce of strength left. He tried but couldn't.

"Sis I can't. Believe me I've tried." Rion said to her. She looked over at him feeling for him. She wasn't given serum to suppress her powers. Ororo knew she'd have to be outdoors for her abilities to work properly. "I don't even know why I'm here." He said.

"I think I may have an idea why you were kidnapped. Why we were both kidnapped." Ororo told him. He looked over at her.

"Tell me." Rion said.

"Odon Monroe, our uncle has kidnapped us. He wants to kill you in front of me because you weren't supposed to survive the night mom and dad died. I was supposed to be the only survivor." Ororo told him. Rion looked away from her hurt. She felt for him. She had to tell him the truth.

Back at the mansion, Warren, Remy and Kurt continue to look for abandon properties but are coming up empty. They are frustrated because they had no idea what to look for. They kept thinking that may be both Rion and Ororo were taken to some lab in an abandoned building. Warren sighs frustrated.

"This is getting us nowhere." Warren said.

"I know." Kurt said. "I've never been this lost in my life."

"Remy's head hurts from all this research." Remy said running a hand through is think Cajun hair.

"Why would he take them to some lab?" Warren asked.

"Not sure." Remy said.

"Is it possible that Ororo's uncle has worked with scientists before?" Kurt asked.

"It wouldn't be unheard of." Warren said. "After all my dad made his money working with scientists."

"Well we know Rion was drugged because the professor would've been able to locate him. His powers must be suppressed somehow." Kurt said.

"Warren you think yo daddy might have sold some of his serum?" Remy asked.

"No." Warren said. "He keeps it locked in a secured facility in case any mutants wants the cure."

"Is it possible that someone got their hands on one of them?" Kurt asked.

"To be honest I don't know. Let me get in touch with my father." Warren said dialing his father's number. Remy and Kurt had their fingers crossed. It would be a lead.

Jean sighs as she heads into the common room. She spots Logan staring out the window. She could hear his thoughts but knew not to invade his private thoughts like that. She knew he was worried for his wife and his brother in law. She was worried for her surrogate sister and brother as well Things were weird without those two around. She goes over to comfort him.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." He said without looking at her.

"Logan, we will find them." Jean told him.

"What if we don't get to her and Rion in time?" He asked. "What would happen if she and Rion died?" Logan asked moving from the window to sit on the couch. Jean watched him.

"Logan." She said to him.

"I swear Jean, if something happened to my wife, I don't know how I'd go on without her." Logan told her.

"Come on you can't think like that. We are going to find Roh and Rion then bring them back safely." Jean said to him.

"What will happen to my boys? They need their mother. John needs Roh in his life." Logan said to her.

"I know that and Roh will survive this. Rion will survive this. Both are survivors. That's what they do. They know how to survive." Jean told. "We've been through crisises before and we've come out of it alive."

"Yeah but this is different. Rion almost died a few years ago. Remember?" Logan asked her.

"I do." Jean told him. "But he didn't. He won't now."

"How can you be so sure?" Logan asked her.

"Because Rion has a reason to live. He has a great relationship with Roh, he is a married man with babies on the way, he has a great brother in law and he has us. He has a family to live for. He won't just give up like that." Jean told him. Logan shook his head no.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Logan said standing back up.

"Logan, we are going to find them. You have to believe that." Jean said to him. Logan looked away. "Logan do you remember when Stryker had Scott in his base. He had drugged him and made him come after Alex and me?" Jean asked. Logan nods. "You remember how worried I was for him?" She asked. Logan nods. "You remember what you told me?" She asked Logan nods again. "I want you to take your own advice. I know you're worried for Roh and Rion. We all are. I believe that we will come through this alive just as we always have. We're a family Logan. We take care of each other. No one will tear our family apart. Do understand me?" Jean asked him.

"You really believe this?" Logan asked her.

"Of course." Jean said. "It's going to be ok." She said rubbing Logan's arm. He looks down. "Trust me." She gave him a reassuring smile. Logan nods.

"Thanks Jean." He told her.

"You can thank me by thinking positively." Jean said. Logan nods.

Scott, Hank and Alex are looking over the security footage and spotted the moment that Ororo was abducted. All three frown. She was ten feet away from her home before she was taken. How the hell did they get on mansion grounds? Scott has his arms folded into his chest.

"Look, the same three men who took Rion took Ororo as well." Hank said.

"A bold move on their part." Alex said.

"Not so bold. They waited for the right time to strike. They watched Rion and Ororo before picking the right time to strike." Hank told them.

"They're good. I'll give them that." Scott said. "They made sure we were distracted before striking."

"Ororo was so enthralled with finding Rion that she didn't think she'd be in danger to." Alex said.

"Technically, she wasn't. Odon had extended the offer to her." Hank corrected him.

"I guess she didn't answer him quickly." Scott said. They looked up at him. "Hank, look around the grounds and see if we can spot how then got in." He said.

"Ok." Hank does searching for the video showing how the three men who kidnapped Ororo got onto the mansion grounds. "There." He said spotting the three men coming over the back wall.

"We're going to have to have that wall secured with an alarms." Alex said.

"Yes." Scott said. "That appears to be the blind spot."

"At least we know how they got onto the grounds." Hank said.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"We let the professor know what we found out." Scott told them.

Professor Xavier is trying to locate Ororo using cerebro. He's been straining himself to find her mind but is not successful. He sighs frustrated. Where could Odon be keeping them? He didn't know. All he knows is that he has two missing X-men and no idea where they could be. He hoped that Emma was doing better than he was. He put the helmet down and shut cerebro off. The. exits the room.

Emma meanwhile is sitting beside Megan who is doing her best not to worry to much bit she couldn't help it. Emma has her eyes closed trying to concentrate. Megan watches her amazed at how she barely strains to use her telepathy as to where Jean had to focus harder in order to use hers. Professor Xavier barely strained to use his. It also helped that he had cerebro to assist him. Emma could not get a read of Ororo's mind and this was frustrating her. She suspected the professor was experiencing the same thing.

"Getting anything?" Megan asked.

"No. I can't concentrate with you asking every few minutes." Emma said. Megan glared at her. Emma sighed. Megan knew she hadn't met to snap at her. Between comforting Megan and trying to assist the professor in locating Ororo and Rion, Emma was exhausted and frustrated. "I'm sorry Megan. I know your worried for Roh and Rion but I'm doing the best I can."

"I know you are. I'm just so tired of worrying. I want my husband back. I want my sister in law home safe and sound. I'm scared." Megan said beginning to sob again.

"I know your scared and I know you want them back but we have to be positive and do everything we can to locate them. I promise Megan that we will find them. We both know Roh will find a way to contact us. Ok?" Emma told her. Megan nods. Emma closes her eyes again trying to concentrate on locating Ororo. She begins to strain unable to concentrate. She opens up her eyes. "I can't find her."

"How are my nephews doing?" Rion asked. He needed do something to pass the time. What better way to do that? Besides, neither knew where they were and had no idea what time it was.

"They are growing every day." Ororo told him.

"They're pretty articulate for three year olds." Rion said.

"I know. They're smart." Ororo said.

"Yeah. They get that from you." Rion said. Ororo laughed. "I love my brother in law but you're the educator. "

"Logan's pretty smart in his own way." Ororo said.

"Yeah he is. You know I could tell your boys apart when they were seven months old." Rion told her.

"Really how?" Ororo asked.

"Ollie is the one with the blond streaks in his hair. Rion told her. Ororo smiled as they chuckled. Rion coughs violently. Ororo watches unable to do anything. She wished she could go and take care of his injuries. Rion's healing factor hadn't kicked in because of the serum he was given.

"Rye, you ok?" She asked him.

"Oh never better." Rion lies.

"Can you try using your powers again?" Ororo asked. Rion looked at her frowning a little.

"Sis, I've tried way too many times. I'm gassed." Rion told her.

"Try again." Ororo told him.

"I don't know if I can?" Rion told her.

"Try again for me?" Ororo asked him softly.

"Ok." Rion said. He closes his eyes again and tries as hard as he can but nothing. Ororo watched him hoping that the serum somehow wore off and he'd be able to use his abilities. Nothing happens. "I can't Roh." Rion said frustrated. "Can you try?" He asked her.

"I can't. I could kill everyone in here including us." Ororo told him. She wasn't given a shot of the serum because Odon counted on her not bein able to use her powers. They hear snickering in the background. "Who's there?" She asked. With them talking they hadn't noticed Odon come in the celler.

"He's not going to be able to use his powers in here. Or anyway for that matter." Odon said walking towards Ororo's cell. Ororo was shocked yet angered. She suspected that her uncle was behind both kidnappings. "Hello Ororo."

"Uncle Odon." Ororo said with much distain in her voice. Rion looked over the two confused. Did she just call him uncle Odon as in the Military man that his grand mother spoke about. That Odon? His brain was moving a mile a minute. "I suspected it was you behind kidnapping my brother and me."

"It's good to see you to. My have you grown into a beautiful woman. I understand you are married with children?" Odon asked her as of they're reconnecting after so many years apart. Ororo glared at him. "You're married to the Wolverine yes?"

"Yes. When he finds out where we are, my husband will come for us." Ororo said.

"Maybe." Odon said.

"Wait a minute. Roh, did you just call him uncle?" Rion asked.

"Yes it's because he is." Ororo asked.

"I am no uncle to him!" Odon yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ororo asked. Odon doesn't answer her. "Why can't he use his abilities?"

"He was given a serum that surpresses his abilities." Odon told her.

"Was I given the serum?" She asked.

"No." Odon responds.

"Why not?" Ororo asked. Not that she wanted it but she was curious as to why she hadn't been given the serum.

"It's like you said, your abilities would kill everyone here. I actually counted on that." Odon said smirking. Ororo frowned. "I've been doing my research on both of you. I knew you wouldn't want to kill everyone on this island." He said smiling. Ororo smirked catching his slip up. He said island. There are several islands in the world. All she had to do was figure out which one they were on.

"Why? Why do this? Why did you bring us here?" Ororo asked.

"All will be revealed in time Ororo. In the meantime, relax." He starts to turn around to leave. He gives Rion a dirty look. Ororo caught this.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY?" Ororo yelled. Odon continues to leave the celler. Ororo sucked her tooth. What was to happen?

Scott, Hank and Alex make their way back to the professor's office. They found what they were looking for. The professor and Emma had no luck tracking down Ororo and Rion's brain activity.

"Professor we checked the security footage." Alex said.

"What did you discover?" The professor asked.

"It's as we feared. The same three men who took Rion took Ororo." Scott told him.

"We also know how they got on the grounds." Hank said.

"They came over the back wall. They're good." Scott said.

"Ok we know how they got to her." Professor said to them.

"We're missing something." Scott said thinking aloud.

"He had have taken them somewhere." Alex said frustrated leaning over the couch.

"The question is where had they been taken?" Hank said.

"I know who can tell us." Scott said looking over at Oama. She looks over at him. "Ms. Monroe, where could Odon have taken them?" Oama thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know." Obama said.

"Does he own any properties that he uses or operates out of?" Alex asked.

"None that I can think of." Obama said. They sighed. "You have to understand my brother was a private person. If he does have a place. I doubt if it's his."

Four men walk into the celler. Two of them go to Rion's cell and opens the door. They grab the back of Rion's metal table and push him out of the celler. The other two men grab Ororo. They grab at her shackles. Ororo tries to struggle but her other hand is shackled together and drag her out of the cell and then out of the celler. Both are brought to the lab. Upon seeing the tools on the slab, Ororo was truly frightened. She thought this was for her. She is placed in a chair and shackled to the chair. She looks around and sees Rion five feet across from her.

"What is going on?" Ororo asked.

"I must say you've grown into quite the woman. Your father would be proud." Odon told her.

"How would you know that? After all you did kill him." Ororo said angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" Odon asked.

"Ain't Oama told me the truth." Ororo said.

"Oh I see. My sister only told you what I allowed her to hear." Odon told her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ororo asked.

"Let me introduce you to the real mastermind behind this set up here." Odon said. "Come on in mastermind." Odon said smirking. A gentleman a little shorter than Odon walks into the lab. Rion gasps in shock. Ororo looks as if she saw a ghost. The man is of African descent but light skinned.

"OH MY GOD!" Ororo said shocked to see this person. "It can't be." The man is none other than Olamaide Monroe.

"Hello daughter." Olamaide said standing in front of her. Ororo didn't know of this was a joke or what but the man standing in front of her is her deceased father. What a shock.


	12. Torment

**X4**

**Chapter Twelve: Torment**

Staring at the man who helped give her life was a shock to Ororo. He was supposed to be dead. How was he standing there before her very eyes? Even Rion was shocked. He recognized the man from various pictures that Ororo had shown him but he definitely knew the man standing there.

"Hello daughter." Olamaide said to her.

"Father, you're alive. You're supposed to be dead." Ororo told him. "You died."

"Did I?" Olamaide asked. "Then how am I standing here in front of you?" He asked her. Ororo couldn't answers that. The poor woman is still in shock.

"How is this possible?" Ororo asked.

"I'll tell you. You see, the night your mother and I supposedly died was a set up." Olamaide revealed.

"You had your wife killed?" Rion asked angered. Olamaide glared at him.

"She had to die." Odon told them.

"Why? Why did you have her killed?" Rion asked.

"Because she cheated me. Ororo, your mother had sex with another man and got pregnant by him. Then she had the audacity to sleep with me and convince me that he is my son. He's not." Olamaide said. Ororo shook her head angrily hurt that her father had killed her mother due to an indiscresion. "That night I was supposed to fake my death but your mother's death was very real. She and that baby was to die." Olamaide said referring to Rion. "My brother tried to tell me what was going on with my wife and at first I hadn't believed him until I saw it for myself. She had to die. My brother and I set this up."

"Yes." Odon said smiling. " I had him bring Oana to Japan. If we had killed her in Africa, the police would suspect Olamaide and I couldn't have that. So we did it in Japan. The police would look at it as an accident. Of course I didn't anticipate him bringing you Ororo. You weren't supposed to be there." Odon said. Ororo let the tears flow down her face.

"That wasn't the only reason she had to die. She let the man she was sleeping with experiment on her. That is how Orion here has more than five abilities." Olamaide said. "Cudos to Toko on the serum. It's working." Toko smiled but he deep down felt bad for the woman and man tied up. Ororo shook her head sadly.

"Who is my father?" Rion asked through his tears.

"Your father. Your real father is a man named Wayne Stryker. He's an old colleague of ours. You two should be familiar with his older brother William. After all he was killed by a mutant. Wayne was killed for his indiscresions. I saw to that. Shing Shigatoshi saw me and I had to waste him to. After all he was there the night we died." Olamaide said using air quotes.

"With a little help from me of course." Odon said smiling. Toko wasn't smiling instead he was frowning. "That night was so much fun."

"I gotta say that fall scared the shit out of me." Olamaide said.

"Oh you came out of it find." Odon told him. "After you passed out, I paid the doctors to say he was dead. Meanwhile I snuck him out through the back door."

"When we found out that Orion had survived, we came up with this plan to right a wrong?" Olamaide said. "It took twenty nine years but the day has finally come. You Orion must die. You and that whore of a wife of mines were supposed to die. You die today." Rion is crying unable to hold back his tears. That's what Odon met when he said that Rion wasn't supposed have survived that night.

Ororo let the tears flow down her face. How could her father killed her mother? How could he let this happen? She understood that he was angry because the infidelity but she didn't deserve to die. What was worse was that all these years he's been alive and he hadn't tried to reach out to her. She was truly hurt by this. Could the Monroe siblings overcome what they've learned?

Logan paced angrily up and down the hall of the mansion. After his conversation with Jean, he had promised her that he'd think positive but that's easier said then done when it's someone you love that is missing. Of course Jean knows how that feels having missed Scott when he was kidnapped. Who better to confide in Logan than her. Something was bugging him though. It was about what was revealed in their earlier conversation with Oama. What had she said? _'Odon doesn't believe Rion is his brother's son' _What did she mean by that? Logan frowns and heads back into the professor's study. Oama is still there. Hank, Megan, Emma, Warren, Kurt, Remy, John, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee made it back to the professor's office. They wanted to see if he had made any progress with finding Ororo and Rion.

"Logan what's wrong?" Professor Xavier asked.

"There was something you said that got me thinking." Logan said to Oama.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"She said Odon didn't believe Rion is his brother's son. What do you mean by that?" Logan asked. Oama. Looked at him shocked that he had caught onto that.

"Odon had told me one night that he didn't trust Oana. I thought he was just being his usual overprotective self but that wasn't the case. He may have found out something that made Oana untrustworthy." Oama told him.

"What could he have found out about Oana that made him not trust her?" Peter asked.

"Oh dear lord." Hank said aloud.

"She was having an affair." Jean said figuring out what is going on.

"Rion is not Olamaide's son." Oama said thinking along with them. "Oh good god. That's what he means when he said righting a wrong."

"Oh no. Rion is going to die." Scott said.

"Professor we gotta find them." Logan said.

"We will." Professor Xavier said.

Olamaide and Odon make Ororo watch as Rion is tortured. The same big man who beat Rion up before is beating him up again. Ororo is horrified at what she sees.

"Stop it!" Ororo shouts as Olamaide stands behind her. His hands grab her shoulders.

"Quiet daughter." Olamaide said to her. Ororo flinched at that. He called her daughter rather than her birth name. He said it as if he was disgusted at saying the name he gave her at birthday. Ororo frown sadly at the thought of her father being disgusted by her.

Rion is being punched in his face, stomach, ribs and chest. He groans spitting up blood.

"STOP PLEASE!" Ororo screams crying. Don't do this. Rion's face is covered in blood and bruises. His bottom lips is busted. The big man stops hitting him. He picks up a bat. Ororo sees this and is scared for Rion. "NO NO PLEASE! The big man strikes Rion on the right leg. Rion screams in pain. "NO, NO!" She screams. Odon and Olamaide watch and laugh. "PLEASE STOP!" Ororo cries out.

"Again. Hit him again." Odon orders as the big man strikes Rion again who's knee buckles from the blow. Rion screams having never felt this much pain before in his young life. "Oh that one hurt. I think I heard a bone break."

"Stop this! He doesn't deserve this." Ororo cries out.

"Yes he does." Olamaide said to her. "Use the other weapon." He orders. Toko watches and is utterly horrified at what he sees. Giving Rion the serum has made Him vulnerable to this abuse. The big man grabs the gun off the table and points it at Rion's chest. He fires a shot at the right side of his chest. Rion screams in pain.

"NO!" Ororo cries out again. Another shot is fired this time at his right knee. Rion again screams in pain. He cries out never having felt pain like this in his life. Ororo cries out for him. With all the crying she's doing, neither Odon nor Olamaide were aware that it has begun to rain. Despite being aware of her abilities, they knew she wouldn't be able to use it without killing everyone in the island.

Professor Xavier holds his head in pain. He's feeling Ororo's pain. Jean and Emma caught a glimps her pain as well. Scott held Jean while Hank has a hold of the professor. Alex is holding his wife.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked letting the pain subside from her head.

"Not sure but that hurt like hell." Jean said.

"It's Ororo. She's in pain." The professor revealed.

"Fuck!" Logan screams out.

"No!" John said running his hands through his hair. Kitty comforts him. Rogue puts her hands over her mouth in a praying motion.

"Shit!" Evan curses feeling helpless. Theresa comforts him.

"Professor were you able to find out where they are?" Alex asked.

"No. The spike we felt was short. I was unable to get a location." Professor said frustrated. Everyone sighed.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Evan said trying to think

"Oama you said that both your brothers served in the military right?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Oama said.

"Is there a place where Odon could've taken them? A place that Odon might use as a base of some sort?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, he's got to be working from a location. Someplace familiar." Logan said. Oama thought for a moment then it hit her. She has remembered Odon talking to his partner on the police force about a base on an island off the coast of Kenya.

"I'm not sure how true this is but I overheard my brother talking to his partner on the force about a base in Africa." Oama said.

"Would he have put that property in his name?" Warren asked.

"I'm not sure." Oama said.

"Warren." Professor Xavier said

"On it." Warren said leaving the professor's study and heading for the computer room once more more. He hadn't thought Odon putting properties in his name. He might have used a code name of sort. First he needed to find the property.

"I'm going back to cerebro to try finding Ororo's thoughts." Professor Xavier said then leaving the room in his chair.

"If anything happens to my wife and brother in law it'll be on your hands." Logan said then leaving the room angrily. Oama felt bad about this whole thing. She prayed that Ororo and Rion returned home safe and sound.

Megan sobs thinking seething has happened to Ororo and Rion. Emma and Alex comforts her.

John is unable to hold back the tears. His anger rises as do the flames in his hands. Bobby sees this and takes hold if his hand. Kitty holds John as he cries. Rogue, Peter, Evan, Theresa and Jubilee comfort him as well. Evan is angered because this his family who is being hurt. He had to somehow stay positive.

Ororo and a severely injured Rion are thrown in a cell across from each other. He wasn't strapped to that metal table any longer. Rion had passed out from the abuse he taken. Without his powers, it was only a matter of time before he died. Ororo wasn't shackled to the post either both were just locked in there cells.

"Rion, please wake up. Rion!" Ororo called out to him. Ororo closes her eyes and tries to focus her mind. She knows she can try reaching the professor that way.

Professor Xavier while using cerebro is able to locate Ororo's mind.

"Professor. Professor can you hear me?" Ororo called out to him.

"I'm here Ororo. Are you alright?" Professor asked.

"Yes. It's Rion. He was given a serum that suppressed his mutant powers. He's been beaten up and was shot twice. My uncle and father are behind this. Please help us." Ororo told him.

"Don't worry, help is on the way. I have your location. Where is Rion now?" Professor asked her.

"He's in the next cell across from me. He needs medical attention badly." Ororo said.

"No what he needs is for the serum to ware off." Professor told her.

"Or reversed." Ororo said.

"Ororo hang tight. I'm sending help your way." Professor told her

"Thanks professor." Ororo said as both cut off their connection. Ororo sighed relieved. The others would be on their way to help. Now she needed to figure out how to get to Rion. Could she help save her brother before he died?


	13. Help Is On The Way

**X4 **

**Chapter Thirteen: Help Is On The Way **

Professor Xavier wheeled himself from cerebro with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He sees the group outside of his office. He could tell they were waiting on him for results. From the smile on his face, they can tell the news is good.

"Professor." Scott called to him.

"I've located Ororo." Professor told them.

"Is she ok?" Logan asked.

"She's fine. She's not harmed but Rion is in bad shape." Professor Xavier told them.

"Bad shape how?" Jean asked.

"Ororo said that he was given some sort of serum that suppressed his abilities temporarily." Professor Xavier said. "She said he was beaten up badly and shot twice."

"Oh my god!" Megan said crying.

"Who's doing this professor?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"Her uncle Odon and her father Olamaide are behind this. I know where they are located." Professor Xavier said.

"Her father? I thought he was dead?" Alex asked.

"Apparently he's not." Logan said.

"Alright let's suit up." Scott said.

"I'm coming with you guys." Megan told them.

"Megan, you're pregnant." Scott told her.

"Not to mention you're about ready to pop chere." Remy said.

"I want to go and..." Megan said and suddenly her water breaks. Everyone watches as the fluids spill all over the floor.

"Did your water just break?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. OWE! OH!" Megan groan feeling a contraction hit her hard.

"Damn you're going into labor." Alex said.

"Bad timing." Warren said.

"You think?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Jean stay behind to help Megan." Scott said.

"I'll stay behind to help." Emma said. Alex kisses her lips. "Save them."

"Promise." Alex said.

"Be careful." Jean told them.

"Always." Scott said.

Jean and Emma help get Megan down to the medic bay. Meanwhile, Scott and the others suited up. Logan couldn't wait to get his hands on the men who kidnapped his wife and brother in law. John was feeling the same way. He was glad they didn't hurt his mother but Rion was hurt and needs help. They'd be dealt with. Evan was feeling angry and ready to demolish Odon for what he has done to his cousin.

Bobby and Peter suited up ready to bring back their X-Men team mates. Theresa, Jubilee and Kitty all got suited up for this rescue mission. They didn't know what to expect but would be ready for anything. Kurt was ready to go save his friends Ororo and Rion. He hated the fact that she was gone and not knowing where she was hurt him deeply. Though he stayed strong, deep down Kurt missed his friend. Now he was going help save her and Rion. Remy couldn't wait to rescue Ororo and Rion. He wanted his friends and teammates home safe and sound. Warren liked Ororo and Rion and would make certain the came home. Alex wanted to just get there and do damage. He wants to make Odon pay for fucking with the X-Men and for fucking with his best friend. As the leader, it was up to Scott to make sure his team went on missions and returned safely. This was different. They are on their way to rescue two important members of their team and their family. He'd make sure they brought Ororo and Rion back alive. The entire X-Men team minus Jean and Emma boarded the X jet strapped themselves in. Warren took flight. The basketball court opened up and the X jet with Warren flying beside the jet took off.

Ororo looks over at Rion across the cell from her. She had been calling his name trying to wake Rion up but he won't budge.

"Rion wake up. Please wake up. Please!" She calls to him. She sighs deeply. "Rion, I know you're not dead. Please wake up." He doesn't move. Ororo begins to sob. Why was this happening? She didn't know. All she wants is for this nightmare to be over with. She wants her husband, son and X-Men teammates to help her and her brother.

"It's almost time to kill Orion." Odon told his brother. Olamaide doesn't say anything. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Olamaide said.

"Brother, what shall we do with Ororo?" Odon asked.

"I don't want her hurt. She wasn't part of the plan. I missed out on her childhood and I can't even see my grandchildren." Olamaide said. He truley did miss his daughter. He was so engrossed with killing Orion that he hadn't thought about her. "She must be so hurt."

"I don't want her hurt either but we have to complete the plan. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Odon asked. He didn't care about Rion and to be honest he didn't care about Ororo either. Like a true soldier he cared about carrying their plans.

"Of course not. I just won't sacrifice her life." Olamaide said.

"Nor should you brother but Orion must die." Odon said touching his brother's shoulder.

"And he will." Olamaide said.

Hank is assisting Jean with make sure Megan delivered her babies safely. Emma is helping Megan by holding her hand with every contraction. The contraction seemed to come at a slow pace but they were coming. Megan kept asking Emma to keep an eye on the rescue mission. Emma told her to focus on her babies. Jean agreed and informed her that the professor will keep tabs on the battle. All she had to do was worry about delivering her children.


	14. Labor Pains

X4

Chapter Fourteen: Labor Pains

Megan's contractions continue to increase with every passing hour. She squeezes Emma's hand every time she had a contraction. Emma tries to distract her with with a card game but Megan wanted to know what was going on with the others. Emma told her that they hadn't arrived yet and are still on the jet. Jean walks into the medic bay with a chess board.

"Why don't we play a game of chess?" Jean asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I play the winner." Emma said.

"No." Megan said.

"Megan, you have to do something to keep your mind off the contractions." Jean told her.

"Not to mention the rescue mission." Emma adds.

"Look, ladies I appreciate what you're doing but I'm more concerned about my husband's survival and the birth of my babies. OOOHHH!" She groans in pain as another contraction hit her hard. She clutches Emma's hand who does all she can to suppress the pain. Jean checked to see how far dilated she was.

"You're only two centimeters dilated. Only eight more to go." Jean told her.

"Shit!" Megan cursed. Emma taps her shoulder.

"Rion wake up please little brother wake up." Ororo called out to him for what seemed like forever. She knew he could hear her but wouldn't move. More like couldn't. Rion was drained. He was physically, emotionally and mentally drained. Going at least 72 hours without food or water left him dehydrated and malnutrished. Ororo knew this but hoped he'd at least remain conscious so she could tell him that the others were on their way to rescue them. She wondered if she should quit calling him because he wasn't going to respond but something in her told her that if the roles were reversed, Rion would not give up on her so she wasn't giving up on him. There was a time when she wouldn't have given him a second thought but the two siblings are closer now and she can't imagine her life without him in it. "Rion." She called him again. "Please hang in there. The team are on their way here to save us. Just hang in there. Please." She says sighing.

"Scott, I've sent you the coordinates to Ororo and Rion's location." Professor Xavier said.

"Coordinates received."Cyclops said.

"The base is likely to have a lot of guards there." Professor said.

"We'll destroy them all." Wolverine said angrily.

"Never the less, proceed with caution and bring back our fellow X-Men." Professor said.

"Will do." Cyclops said ending the transmission. He turned and looked over at Wolverine who was staring straight ahead focused. Cyclops wished he had his wife's telepathy. He wondered what Wolvwrine was thinking. He could guess what he thinking about and her name is Ororo. His mind was on saving his wife and brother in law and making sure Odon paid for messing with his family. The others were thinking the same thing. This wasn't an ordinary run of the mill rescue mission. This was a saving the family mission and everyone's heads were focused on the task at hand.

Ororo had just dozed off trying to save what little strength she had left when she heard the door to the main celler open. She at one point that it was Logan and the others but knew better. She could smell the dense musk in the air and knew it wasn't her husband. She knows Logan's smell. It wasn't him. Instead it was her father. He was with a guard. She looked up at him with sad eyes. The man before her was older and walked with a cane. Olamaide's handsome features were replaced by a haggard, wrinkles under both eyes, tired worn out frame. He wasn't the man Ororo remembered but then again The last time she saw him she was eight years old.

Olamaide was impressed with the woman Ororo had become. She is beautiful. Her white hair still remained but had matured over the years. her figure had certainly come to light. Olamaide worried that people would think she was weird. He didn't care. She was his. That much he was sure of. He felt bad that he hadn't been there for her to watch her grow up but his mission mattered.

"Hello daughter." Olamaide greeted her. "Open the door." He demands as the guard opens the door. He walks into the cell with Ororo. She moves away from him. Olamaide took notice of this. He suspected that his daughter wouldn't nothing to do with him.

"What are you want?" Ororo asked rudly.

"I came to check up on my daughter." Olamaide told her.

"Don't call me that. You haven't been my father since I was eight." Ororo told him angrily.

"I am still your father." Olamaide told her.

"You lost that right when you faked your death." Ororo told him. Olamaide didn't respond. He knew she was right.

"You are right. I'm sorry Ororo. I know my being alive comes as a shock to you but my plan had to work and the only way it could work was if I was dead." Olamaide told her. Ororo glared at him.

"Your plan? Your plan is all you care about?" Ororo asked angrily.

"Yes." Olamaide told her. Ororo's face hardens and she turns her back to him. "Ororo, I know this doesn't make sense to you."

"No it makes perfect sense. You preferred to leave an eight year old child without her parents. All because of this plan you and your brother concocted to kill my brother." Ororo said. Olamaide hadn't thought of it that way.

"Your brother? He is not your brother." Olamaide yelled to her. "He is just a seed from another man."

"He doesn't deserve this. You're blaming him for being born. That wasn't his fault!" Ororo yelled.

"Maybe not but he exists and must be eliminated." Olamaide told her.

"Then how do you know I'm not yours?" Ororo asked. Olamaide stared at her. "Are you gonna kill me to?" She asked. Olamaide angrily slaps Ororo across her face. Ororo falls to the floor. She looks back at him hurt. Olamaide immediately feels bad for what he has done.

"Ororo I am so sorry." Olamaide said to her. "I look at you and see that same little girl who had her whole life ahead of her."

"How can you come in here and speak to me as if nothing has happened? You have no idea who I am. You left little girl a long time ago. You weren't there for me. How do you think that made me feel?" She yelled angrily. The tears pored out of her eyes. "You stand up here and try to justify your actions with this crazy plan instead of coming to get me. I needed you and you weren't there. Rion certainly doesn't deserve this. Your condemning him for being born than you might as well condemn the whole world for being born." Ororo told him. Olamaide angrily walks towards the cell door. Ororo frowned hard.

"Open the door!" Olamaide yells. The guard opens the door. Olamaide hurriedly walks out and glares in Rion's direction before the guard closes the door to her cell. Ororo sits on the bed and sobs.

On the jet, Logan had gone from staring straight ahead out the window to closing his eyes. He was remembering the first time he saw Ororo. That day in the professor's office, she smelled so good to him. She looked even better. Logan smiled in his head. He remembered their first date and then the time they made love, their wedding day, the birth of their children. Logan hoped Ororo was ok despite what the professor said. He wasn't the type but decided anyway to say a quick prayer.

"Dear god, please make sure my wife and brother in law are safe. I need her. My boys need their mother. Megan needs Rion and their children need their father. Please see him through this. Amen." He said before opening up his eyes.

"You alright?" Rogue asked. She had noticed he had his eyes closed. She thought Logan might've been crying but they wasn't the case. He was simply saying a prayer. he nods to her. She smiled to. She know he missed his wife and brother in law. He hoped they survived by the time they got there.


	15. Focus

**X4 **

**Chapter Fifteen: Focus**

After her talk with her estranged father, Ororo sat on the bed sobbing. She was deeply saddened by what her father had told her. Though she is hurt, she decided to find a way to get out of her cell. She begins to look around to check for anything sharp that she could use to pick the lock but she didn't see anything. She heard voices.

"Toko has continues giving him the serum." A voice said.

"Yeah well they better hurry up and kill him before that effects ware off." Another voice says.

"No." Ororo says whispering to herself. She finds a small glass shard under the bed and then tries using it to pick the lock. "Come on please." She said as she continues to pick the lock.

"Guys, I see the place. It looks like a big castle of some sort. Almost like an Egyptian castle." Angel said.

"What else do you see Angel?" Cyclops asked.

"There are guards everywhere." Angel said. "We're going to have to make some noise to save Roh and Rion. I spotted a landing point about a hundred yards away and there's a trail that leads to the base."

"Copy that. Going stealth mode. Angel keep a watch until we land." Cyclops told him.

"Copy that." Angel said.

The X jet goes into stealth mode and lands a few yards from Angel. Cyclops shut the jet off and entire team got out of the jet ready for action.

"Let's get them." Logan said and is about to go claws poised to strike but is held back by Cyclops. He glared at him.

"Wait." Cyclops told him.

"Wait for what?" Wolverine asked.

"For the right moment to strike." Cyclops told him.

"My wife and brother in law are in there." Wolverine said whispering.

"I know and we will get them out. We need a plan." Cyclops said.

"I say we go in there kill them all and get my mother and uncle out of there." Pyro said angrily.

"I agree." Wolverine said.

"Fine but we do this the smart way ok?" He asked. They reluctantly nod.

Hank continues to monitor Megan's condition. Emma is still with her. She had gotten Megan to play a game with her to help take her mind of the rescue mission. She had another contraction. She was only dilated three centimeters and had seven more to go. She was getting restless. Hank sat with her for a bit to talk. She told Hank that she was worried Rion would be dead and they wouldn't be able to save him. He told her that Rion is a strong man and would be saved by the team. She just had to have faith. He told her that she had to focus on the birth of her baby boys. She nods feeling another contraction hit her hard. Hank held her hand to let the pain pass. It didn't bother him that she had squeezed his hand tight. He's a lot stronger than she is.

Lucy had gotten the boys to her apartment safely. Since discovering that her brother is an X-Men, Lucy had sold the home she grew up in and moved her business to New York in the Salem region. She wanted to be closer to her family. She considered Professor Xavier and the X-men her family as well. Ororo had become her family member after marrying Logan. She brought a big house about thirty minutes away and her office is twenty five minutes from the her home. She also wanted to be close to Remy. Despite Remy's ladies man reputation, Lucy found herself falling for him. The two have been intimate in her home and in his.

Once she had gotten the boys in the house she had set up the living room for them to watch cartoons. It was a good thing she had cable. Jean and Emma had packed a night bag for their boys so they could stay the night at Lucy's. They were thankful she had been there for them. Lucy already had over night clothes for Jamie and Oliver because they've been to her house on more than one occasion. She had dinner for the boys feeding them hotdogs. She had given Lex baby food and Lex was content. He can hold his own bottle sucking down his milk. She has them sitting on the couch now. She wanted to make sure that they were ok and entertained. The boys are seated on the couch. Lex is in his baby seat asleep having drank all his milk. Nathan had rocked his little cousin to sleep. Scott had taught him how. Jamie goes into the kitchen and finds Lucy cleaning up.

"Auntie Lucy." Jamie called to her.

"Yes honey." Lucy said to him.

"I'm worried for mommy and daddy." Jamie told her.

"I know you're worried about them but they'll be find." Lucy said trying to reassure her nephew of his parents well being.

"You promise?" He asked her.

"I promise." Lucy said to him smiling. She went to sit down on the chair. "Come here." She said pulling Jamie onto her lap. "I know you're worried for your mommy and daddy but they are going to be fine. Besides you and Ollie called them superheroes remember?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"So you have to believe that they can take care of themselves." Lucy said.

"I know I just miss them." Jamie said.

"I know you do. They are going to come for you and Ollie as soon as they are done. Ok?"

"Ok." Jamie said. Lucy smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna call them and speak to them. In the meantime why don't you go back and watch TV. I'll being you guys some ice cream. Ok."

"Ok." Jamie said smiling. He climbs off of her lap then runs back to the living room.

She picks up phone and dials the number to the mansion. The phone rings in the professor's office but Emma is the one who picks up.

"Hello Lucy." Emma greeted.

"Hi Em is Ororo and Rion ok?" Lucy asked. "Is there any news.

"Yes. We know where they are. Logan and the others are on their way to rescue them. Jean and I stayed back to help Megan who went into labor." Emma told her.

"Ok. Who kidnapped them?" She asked.

"Ororo's uncle Odon." Emma said.

"Oh no. Her own family member did this?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Talk about having enemies within the family." Emma said.

"Oh man." Lucy said.

"How are the boys doing?" Emma asked.

"Lex is sleeping. Nathan, Oliver and James are watching TV. I'm going to give them some dessert." Lucy said.

"Luc thanks for keeping an eye on them for us." Emma said.

"No need to thank me. We're family. They are welcomed at my home anytime. Besides, I love spending time with the little guys." Lucy said.

"I'll keep you posted with everything that's going on." Emma said.

"Ok talk to u later." Lucy said.

"Bye." Emma said bye before they both hung up the phones on their perspective ends. Lucy thanked the lords that they were able to locate Ororo and Rion and that the team is out going to save them. She fixed three bowls of ice cream and brought it out to the three tots. Lucy had borough baby tables and set then up for the boys to eat. She took baby Lex upstairs and put him in the crib in the room.

Oama is having tea in the kitchen while waiting patiently on word from the others about the rescue of her neiece and nephew. She was blaming herself for what happened to Rion and Ororo. She had always suspected Odon of the kidnapping but didn't think he'd do that. She also didn't think Olamaide was involved as well. She loves her brother but kidnapping his own nephew was wrong. Wanting to kill his nephew for existing is worse. Olamaide was no better. Wanting to kill another human being was wrong and he knew this. Whatever happens to them they deserved. She also blamed herself because she had told Odon about Rion and Ororo. If she hadn't they might not have been taken. Professor Xavier wheels himself into the kitchen needing some tea himself and sees Oama sitting there.

"Are you alright?" Professor asked her.

"I am fine. I wish I could say the same for Rion and Ororo." Oama said.

"Ororo and Rion will be rescued. They will survive this." Professor said.

"I'm just worried." Oama told him.

"We all are but I can assure you the xmen will bring them home safely." Professor said to her.

"I should've never told Odon about Rion. He already knew where Ororo was. They might not have been kidnapped if I didn't say anything." Oama said.

"You couldn't have known his true intentions." Professor Xavier said to her. "Besides, I think he already knew about Rion. I suspect he and Olamaide have been planing this for quite some time."

"I thought I was reuniting family but Odon goes and does this." Oama said sighing. "I feel so guilty." She said.

"Why?" Professor asked her.

"I don't know I just do. I don't know." Oama said. Professor Xavier put his hand on hers to comfort her.

"No one here blames you. In fact it's the opposite. We're glad you came to help out. The information you provided gave us a lot of insight and it's helped us find Ororo and Rion. Don't blame yourself. You wanted to bring you family back together and that is very commendable." He told her. Oama smiles at his words.

"Thank you." Oama said. Professor nods.

Ororo kept up trying to get her cell door open using the shard she found. She heard a clicking sound that let her know she finally got the door.

"Yes." She exclaimed excitedly. She opened the door to her cell and went over to the cell Rion occupies. She made sure not to make too much noise to alert the guards to what she's doing. She uses the shard to unlock the cell door Rion is in. Surprisingly his was easier to unlock than hers was. She pulls Rion onto the bed. Ororo grabs onto him turning him into his back.

"Rion wake up. Rion wake up." Ororo called to him tapping his face trying to wake him. Before calling him wasn't working but now that she's in the cell with him she could trying waking him physically. "Come on bro wake up." Ororo shook him. He stirs a bit. Ororo didn't care that her hand was covered in his blood. All she cared about was making sure he was woken up. "Good, good, Rion, Rion listen to me. Try to focus soley on using your abilities." She told him.

"I can't Roh." Rion barely says the poor guy is out of it.

"Please try for me." Ororo says.

"Ok." He said before trying to focus his mind. He was trying hard to stretch his mind to read the thoughts of the guards but couldn't. "I can't Roh. I'm sorry." He apologize.

"It's ok, the others are on their way to save us so just hold on ok?" Ororo said to him. Rion groans. Ororo rips off a piece of clothe from her shirt to wipe some of the blood off his face. She wished that she has antibiotics and water to clean his face but the cloth would do. She tore off another piece to apply to the two bullet wounds hoping this keep him from bleeding out. It didn't matter because she hoped he could hold out long enough for his abilities to return again.


	16. Attack Plan

**X4 **

**Chapter Sixteen: Attack Plan**

Megan's contractions seemed to be getting stronger. So far she's dilated five inches. Emma continued to hold her hand to support her. Emma's hand is hurt by now but she endured the pain to help Megan through the labor as Megan did her.

The Xmen gather around Cyclops as he pulls out a device that can show a map of Odon's base. Thankfully it's an old base that was used in the seventies for the African soldiers. Odon and Olamaide bought it at cheap price and has been there ever since planning their attack.

"Ok this is a map of the base. Ororo and Rion are most likely being kept there." Cyclops said pointing to a section of the map which shows the lower levels. "We need to cause a distraction while the others get inside the base and rescue Ororo and Rion." Cyclops said.

"Leave the distraction up to us." Gambit said referring to Jubilee and himself.

"Good idea. You and Jubs use your chaos magic to knock out the power. The rest of us will get inside the base and take out as many guards as possible. Logan, you, Pyro and Iceman go find Ororo and Rion." He said as they nod. "Let's do this." He said as they all moved throught the bushes methodically. Gambit and Jubilee made their way to the power grid. Both smile at each other getting in position. They make sure not to be seen by any of the guards.

Rion had fallen asleep on Ororo's shoulder. Using a part of her clothe Ororo had wiped as much of blood off of his face as she could manage. Rion's eye was still closed. The two bullet wounds continued bleeding. Ororo tried to put pressure on it but without medical attention, Rion is likely to bleed out. His lip is still busted. She listens for his breathing. She knew the X-Men would be coming to save her and Rion. He needed to be conscious.

"Rion, waking up." Ororo called to him. He doesn't move. "Rion." She calls to him. He opens his eye. She smiles thanking god he woke up. Ororo was so engrossed in trying to wake her unconscious brother she hadn't noticed that Toko Yomo-ishi come into the cell. He spots them.

"The serum is keeping him drowsy while suppressing his abilities." Toko said to her. She's startled by his presents. Toko could see this and realized he had scared her. "Sorry I startled you."

"You created this serum didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Toko told her.

"Then you must have an antidote or something?" Ororo asked.

"There is a serum that can reverse it." Toko told her.

"Good then you can give it to him." Ororo told him.

"I can't." Toko told her.

"Yes you can. They want to kill my brother for being born. Is that fair to you?" She asked him. He sighed. "Please help us. I can tell you don't agree with what they're doing."

"I don't." Toko said. "I'm gonna give it to him. I'll be right back." He said before leaving.

"Hang on Rion." Ororo said.

Professor Xavier has been watching the rescue mission using his brain. He knew they'd get the job done. Saving Ororo and Rion was top priority. He's also staying in contact with Cyclops. Cyclops gave him a mental map out of the base. The others get into position.

Gambit and Jubilee are positioned in front of the control panel. Both look at each other ready to deliver the blow that will allow the others the opportunity to take care of business.

"NOW!" Cyclops yells. Gambit and Jubilee using their chaos magic knock out the power.

The lights go out in the entire base. The soldiers scramble to find out what happened to the lights. The power generator kicks in. Ororo knew that was her team coming to rescue her and Rion. She smiles to herself realizing they'd soon be rescued. Hearing the conmotion gave her the relief she needed.

"Hang on bro. Our rescuers are here." She said to Rion who groans nearly surcoming to his injuries though he wasn't out if the woods yet.


	17. Operation Rescue

**X4**

**Chapter Seventeen: Operation Rescue**

Cyclops and the others take out several guards out in front of the base. Some of the guards shoot rounds of bullets at the X-men team. They duck. Rogue quickly absorbs some of the energy around her and shoots it back at the guards. Pyro and Iceman do the same shooting several icicles and fire blasts at the guards. Wolverine screams claws poised as he runs right for the door. Five armed guards shoot at him but the bullets seem to have no effect on him as his wounds quickly heal themselves. He stabs the five quickly. Colossus in his metal armor knockout more guards. Spyke sends several sharp spikes at the guards hitting several of them hit the guards. Syrin sends sonic waves of at the guards taking them out. Angel, Havok, Gambit, Jubilee and Nightcrawler all use their abilities to take out several more guards.

"Cyke." Wolverine calls to Cyclops who comes up next to him and blasts the door open. More guards are there. "You guys handle them. I'm going to find Roh and Rion." Wolverine said. Cyclops nods. Logan runs off in another direction while stabbing three guards in front of him.

Olamaide and Odon saw the video footage and realized their plans were ruined.

Toko has came back into the cellars and right to the cell Rion and Ororo are in. He had the serum with him. Ororo sat up with Rion in her arms.

"Oh thank god." Ororo said to him.

"This is the antidote. It'll reverse the effects." Toko said as he pulled out the syringe and jammed it into Rion's arm. "The effects will take a few minutes to ware off. When it does, his bruises will heal." Rion nods having become conscious.

"Thank you." Ororo said to him. Toko nodded.

"What is this?" Odon asks. Toko jumps up fast upon seeing them. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouts.

"I uh..." Toko tried to say. BANG! Odon shots him in the face. Toko falls back. Ororo lets out a piercing scream. Logan hears this and sprints in that direction.

"Come here." Olamaide said grabbing Ororo up roughly by her arms. She tried to struggle but he held her tight.

"You're coming with me."Odon said as he grabbed a helpless Rion up roughly.

Both Ororo and Rion are pulled out of the celler into the hallway. There are five guards in the hallway. Logan sees this and his anger boils over. His claws come out and he takes the guards out.

Cyclops and the others are still taking out more guards.

"Pyro, Iceman, go find Ororo, & Rion." Cyclops told him. They nod before running off.

Logan stabs the guards killing them before rushing into the lab. His presences startles both Olamaide and Odon.

"Let my wife and brother in law go bub." Wolverine said. Ororo smiles. Rion smirks.

"Well if it isn't the Wolverine. Or should I say son in law." Olamaide said. Wolverine looked at him shocked. Did he call him son in law? "You married my daughter no?"

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"He's my dead father." Ororo said. Wolverine frowned hard.

"That would make you Odon?" Wolverine asked angrily. Odon smiles. "Let them go."

"What are you going to do?" Odon asked. "Scratch us with your claws?" He asked then laughing. Olamaide laughed as well.

"I'm gonna fucking stab the shit out of both of you." Wolverine said to them. "Now let them go!" He yelled.

"No way." Olamaide said. "She's mind." He said as Ororo struggles to get away from him.

Out if the corner if his eye, Wolverine sees Pyro and Iceman coming down the corridor. He smirks. Odon catches this and from where he is holding Rion can see two sillouette figures moving towards them from behind.

"You two are behind this crap huh?" Wolverine asked. They didn't respond. They knew he was stalling to see what the other two guys are going to do. "Kidnapping my brother in law and then my wife. That shit don't sit well with me." He continued. Pyro and Iceman came bursting into the lab. Pyro shoots fire at Odon who immediately shoves Rion to the floor. Olamaide hits Ororo across her face knocking her to the floor before taking off. Wolverine immediately went over to his wife. "You ok darlin?" He asked picking her up into his arms.

"Yeah." She said hugging him so tight. "Thank god you're here."

"I'll always be there for you darlin." Wolverine said to her as they embraced. "You ok bro?" He asked Rion.

"Yeah." Rion barely said.

"Uncle Rye, you alright?" Pyro asked as he and Iceman help Rion up.

"Uh-huh." Rion said and groaned aloud. The antidote Toko gave him is starting to ware off. They watched as Rion's wounds begin to heal.

"Logan we need to get out of here." Iceman said. He nods. The four break for the door to the lab heading for the front door. They had take the elevator.

Meanwhile in the main lobby, Havok, Nightcrawler and Cyclops continue to take out more guards. Olamaide and Odon take the stairs trying to get out of the base. Havok spots Wolverine with Ororo in his arms while Iceman and Pryo have Rion in theirs.

"Come in guys, this way." Havok yells to them as they come his way. Once close enough, all five make their way back outside. Cyclops follows along with Nightcrawler. Rion spots his father and uncle trying to get away and his anger takes over. He frowns hard. Iceman and Pyro let him go seeing how he has recovered. his woulda have completely healed. His eye which was swollen shut has healed and is now open. Rion has full vision in that eye again.

Now outside of the base, Ororo can use her abilities to her advantage. She looks to the skies as her eyes go white. She summons electricity and focuses it on the man in the tower shocking them to death. The fall out of the tower.

Wolverine continues taking out more guards. He stabs one after another. Cutting throught them like butter. It was almost as if he was enjoying himself.

Rion watches the carnage taking place before his very eyes and is angered. All these unnecessary deaths because of Olamaide and Odon. He yells out angrily causing everyone to take notice. His scream shakes them all to the core. Can the X-Men finish off the rescue?


	18. Orion's True Power

**X4**

**Chapter Eighteen: Orion's Power**

Rion screams aloud causing everyone to take notice. It shakes them to the core. His anger boils over. With his abilities restored, Rion's eyes go grey. He's summoning his atomkinesis. He begins to levitate. The air in the atmosphere begins to shift. Ororo watches and for the first time in her life is truly amazed at Rion's powers. Using his telekinesis, Rion sticks his hand out and takes out the base. As he squeezes his hand shut, the base crumbles. Any guards inside the base or near it are immediately destroyed. Rion's abilities increase the angrier he gets.

The entire X-Men team watch astounded at his abilities. Even Ororo can't take he eyes off of what his is doing. Olamaide and Odon watch in awe of Rion's powers and now regret kidnapping him. Their plan was working for awhile but Toko ended their plans by growing a conscious.

Rion takes out the remainder of the base. Rion turns his attention towards Olamaide and Odon. He levitates back down to the ground. He moves towards them. His face is contorted in anger and sadness.

"I always wanted to know who my father was. Never in a million years did I think my father would hate me. Then again you not my father." Rion said. He turns to Ororo who looks on sadly. She puts her head down in shame of her father. Rion's eyes light with electricity. He sticks his hand out and aims his voltages at Odon. He sends a strong voltage of electric currents at Odon. Olamaide watches as his brother is shocked to death. Odon falls down to his knees and onto the grown.

"NOOO!" Olamaide screams angrily having watched his brother die before his eyes. He pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Rion. Ororo's eyes go white as she summons her electricity and quickly aims it at her father Olamaide. His body shakes and the currents cut through his system killing him. He falls forward dead beside his brother.

Ororo's eyes become normal again but she has tears in her eyes. She goes down to her knees sobbing. Rion sees this and goes over to her. Rion goes down to his knees and pulls Ororo into him as the two siblings embrace. Rion let's tears fall down his face as the pain is too much to bare. The entire X-Men team watch helplessly.

Back at the mansion, Professor Xavier who's been watching the rescue mission sighs heavily. He's deeply saddened by the outcome of the rescue mission. He looks over at Oama who doesn't know her brothers are now dead.

"Professor what has happened?" Oama asks.

"Odon and Olamaide are dead. I'm sorry." Professor Xavier told her.

"Oh god." Oama says crying. She's devastated at the news of two older brothers untimely demise. How was she going to tell her mother this devastating news?


	19. Grief & Pain

**X4 **

**Chapter Nineteen: Grief & Pain**

The team got back into the X jet. Everyone was happy to have successfully rescued Ororo and Rion from their captors who unfortunately happened to be family. Cyclops and Havok fly the jet back while Ororo was ccomforted by Wolverine. She sobs in his arms her face buried while he held her. Both are strapped into the same seat. Shadow Cat comforts Pyro who smiles happy his uncle and mother are safe. Iceman and Rogue smile at each other and hold hands. Jubilee and Peter hold hands as well. Spyke and Syrin hold hands as well. Spyke is happy that his cousins are safe and sound. He didn't like the fact that they had to kill Odon and Olamaide but those two kidnapped them. Besides, he didn't know them so he didn't really care all that much. Olamaide was supposed to be dead anyway. Now he really was dead. Along with his brother.

Nightcrawler and Gambit watched as Ororo continues to sob on Logan who continues to hug and kiss his wife. Both are happy that Ororo and Rion are safe. They are more relieved. Nightcrawler and Gambit both have their friends back. They can't begin to know what she and Rion are going through but to them they did what they had to do.

Outside of the jet, Rion flew beside Angel who kept looking over at Rion. He felt bad for his friend and X-men team mate. Having to kill a family member is something Angel never had to deal with. He considered himself lucky having a father who still loved him despite his mutation. Rion and Ororo had to kill their family members. No one should have to go through that. He just hoped they could get through this. Both are going to need each other. He sympathetically put his hand on his shoulder. Rion gave him a small smile.

John thought about the situation at hand. He was glad that his mother and uncle were ok. Having to kill her father and uncle must be traumatizing for them. He had never been in a situation where a family member not only was responsible for kidnapping him and would later be murdered. It was all too much for him to think about. He could only imagine what Ororo and Rion are going through. He wondered if his mother and uncle were ok. Watching Ororo sob like that broke his heart. He wanted to hug his mother but knew she needed Logan at this moment.

Like everyone else on the jet, Kitty was happy that the Xmen family are back together and whole. Witnessing what she did, she wondered if sensei was ok. She could tell that Ororo was having trouble dealing with what she had to do. She only wondered how Rion was dealing with what he had to do. So why did they feel guilty? This isn't a question she could answer. All she knew was that the X-Men family is whole again.

The gang arrives back at the mansion. Emma is waiting on the jet to land. Angel and Rion land feet first on the floor of the hanger.

"Rion." Emma called to him running to him. She wraps her arms around him his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug. He hugs her back. "Thank god you're ok."

"Thanks to my sister and team. I would've never survived if the team hadn't rescued us." He said.

"Now that you're back, you have to get to the medic bay." Emma told him.

"I'm fine Em." Rion said.

"No. It's Megan. She's about to give birth." Emma said.

"Oh shit!" Rion exclaimed. He ran towards the medic bay at full speed. Behind him is Emma. Megan is the medic bay about ready to deliver her babies. Rion comes bursting into the medic bay. Jean is shocked to see him there. She and Hank smile happily. "Baby." Rion said to her. Megan is so happy to see him but her happiness is short lived because the babies are coming.

"Rion honey I'm so happy you're here but these babies are coming." Megan said groaning.

"I'm here sweetheart." He said holding her hand. Jean and Hank are positioned in front of Megan's groan ready to help her deliver her babies.

"Ok Megan push." Hank told her. Megan pushes with everything in her. She can feel the head of the first baby trying to get through. "Stop pushing." Hank tells her cutting a small incision to make a little more room for the baby's head. Jean is monitoring.

"Breathe Megan." Jean tells her. Megan listens taking deep breathes.

"You're doing great baby." Rion told her holding her hand.

"Ok Megan push." Hank told her. Megan pushes as hard as she can. The baby's head pokes through the birth canal. The baby's shoulders pass the birth canal as well. Hank takes hold of the baby's head. Megan continues pushing as hard as she could and the rest of the baby comes out. Hank takes hold if the crying tot.

"It's a boy." Jean said helping him clean the baby. Megan and Rion smiled happily. Jean placed the little crying tot in a bassinet after putting a diaper on him. Megan groaned again feeling the second baby slide out.

"The second one is coming." Megan screamed. Hank positioned himself ready for Megan to push out the second baby. The second baby slides out along with the afterbirth. Hank gave the second crying tot to Jean to clean the baby off. She placed the lot in a diaper and put him the bassinet.

"Another boy Megan. You two have twins bouncing baby boys." Jean said smiling. Megan and Rion smiled happily. He kissed her lips. Hank had cleaned her up as well as gave four stitches to her sensitive area. Jean and Hank cleaned off the second baby boy and placed both babies in blankets then handed then to both Megan and Rion.

"Look at our boys Rion." Megan said to him smiling.

"Yeah." He said staring at his boys. I love you guys so much. I will never do you wrong." Rion staring at his boys. Jean and Hank knew what he met by this.

"Welcome back Rion." Hank said to him. He hadn't the chance to greet him having to make sure Megan's delivery was a safe one.

"We're happy that you're safe." Jean said kissing Rion on the cheek.

"Thanks you two. I'm glad to be home." Rion said.

What are you two naming the boys?" Hank asked. Rion looked over at Megan.

"Matthew & Orlando Monroe." Rion said.

"You like that name Orlando?" Megan asked as the baby yawns. They laughed. "I guess that means he likes that name." She said smiling.

"And Matthew likes his name." Rion holding his son.

"They are too cute." Emma said cooing over the baby boys. Megan and Rion smile. Despite his pain, Rion was glad to be home where he belongs.

Ororo headed from the hanger of the mansion to the professor's office. Logan and the others are with her.

"Come in Ororo." Professor Xavier told her. She enters along with Logan and the others. She goes over to the professor and leans down to hug him. He pulls her close to him. He could feel Ororo's pain. She pulls away with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ororo said. Professor knew she wasn't fine but would give her the benefit of the doubt. Ororo looked over at her aunt. "It's over."

"I know." Oama said.

"Rion and I did what we had to do. I didn't mean nor want to kill them. If we didn't, they would've killed us both. As far as I'm concerned, my father died that night in that car accident with my mother. The man who plotted to kill my brother after having us both kidnapped is not my father. Nor is he Rion's father." Ororo told her. "I did what I had to do to protect my brother. Something that should've happened from day one."

"I know honey. I don't blame you. Odon and Olamaide made the decision to hurt our family. I don't blame Orion either. I know I hurt him by pushing him away but I love him as much as I love you. Ororo I'm sorry this happened." Oama said. Ororo knew she wasn't mad at her and didn't blame her but Oama felt guilty for what her brothers put Ororo and Rion through. Though she is sad that her brothers are dead, she is thankful that her niece and nephew are alive and well.

"I don't blame you. I'm hurt. It didn't have to be this way." Ororo said.

"I know." Oama said going over to Ororo and pulling her niece into a hug. Ororo hugged her back.

The door opens and in stepped Jean, Emma and Hank. They had decided to give Megan and Rion some alone time with their baby boys.

"Roh thank god." Jean said going over her to hug her. Emma followed suit along with Hank. Ororo hugged all three tightly thanking god that she got to see her sisters again. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ororo said putting in a smile.

"We're so glad you and Rion are safe." Emma said.

"Thanks. We wouldn't be if not for my husband and family. Guys from the bottom if my heart thank you for rescuing us." Ororo said.

"Anytime sis." Scott said smiling.

"You know we got your back Mrs. Howlett." Rogue said to her. She smiled at them.

"Oh guys Megan gave birth to baby boys." Jean said as all the guys cheered.

"Oh brother." Emma said earning a chuckle from all the girls.

"I'm gonna go see the babies." Alex said.

"I'm coming with you." John said. He quickly went over and kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving the professor's office.

"We're coming with you." Bobby said as he, Rogue, Kitty, Theresa, Peter, Jubilee and Evan followed. Evan had hugged Ororo before they got back on the jet.

"Roh you wanna see the babies?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Ororo said as they left the office.

"I'm coming to." Oama said. She wanted to see her great nephews and apologize to Rion.

"How is he?" Professor Xavier asked Jean.

"He seems fine but I know Rion. Deep down he's going through a lot." Jean said.

"I read his mind and I gotta say that I feel for him. They tortured him and almost killed him. He barely survived." Emma said.

"Thankfully Scott, Logan and the others got there when they did to save them." Jean adds. "Roh and Rion killed both Odon and Olamaide."

"I don't think they met to. Roh was protection her brother." Scott said.

"Although when they use their electricity abilities together, it's like magic." Remy said smirking. Warren and Kurt chuckled.

"You guys did a fanatic job saving them." Professor Xavier said.

"It's what we do." Warren said smiling.

John got to hold his little cousins. He kissed them both telling them that he'd teach them everything he knows. Alex got to hold the tots. It made him miss his own kid. He knew his kid was safe with Lucy but now that he's home, she could bring his boy back. Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Evan, Theresa, Peter and Jubilee all got to hold the babies. John hugged Rion relieved that he's ok. Logan and Ororo got to meet their nephews. Ororo smiled down at the tots who seemed so comfortable in her arms. It wasn't that long ago when she was the one holding her boys. Logan left the medic bay to make a phone call. Rion and Megan smiled. She held his hand tightly never wanting to let go.

"Hello." Lucy answers.

"Luce it's me." Logan said to her.

Logan thank god. I was starting to think that something bad happened to you to." Lucy said to him.

"No I'm ok. In fact everything is ok. Ororo and Rion are home safely. Can't really got into the details but you can bring the boys back to the mansion. I suspect they are restless." He said.

"They were perfect angels. Though they were worried sick about you guys." Lucy told him.

"Well we're fine. We're at the mansion now." Logan told her.

"Ok. I'll get them ready and bring them back tonight." Lucy said.

"Thanks sis." Logan told her.

"Anytime. See you soon." She said.

"Ok." Logan said then hanging up the phone.

"She bringing them back?" Ororo asked.

"Yep tonight." Logan told her. She nods. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Ororo told him. Logan wraps his arms around her waist. "Thank you for saving me and Rion." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll do anything for you darlin." Logan said as the two embraced kissing passionately.

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you so much." Megan told Rion.

"I missed you to. I'm glad to be home." Rion told her.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you to baby." He said as they kissed passionately.


	20. Welcome To The World Matthew & Orlando M

**X4**

**Chapter Twenty: Welcome To The World Matthew & Orlando Monroe**

Three days had passed since the rescue of Ororo and Rion. Everyone had spent time cooing over the little newborn tots. Jamie and Oliver got a chance to see their little cousins. Ororo loved holding her little nephews. She, Jean and Emma would cuddle the tots. Surprisingly the babies didn't cry much sensing that they were around people who could keep them safe. Even professor Xavier got in on holding the babies. He had asked Rion if he was ok but knew he wasn't.

Rion on the other hand needed sometime alone. Everyone knew he need time to himself. Rion had gone to his dojo. He had taken out the box containing pictures of his parents. He was staring at pictures of the man he thought was his father. Rion felt the tears welt up in his eyes. He spent so much time wondering what kind of man his father was and hearing cool funny stories from Ororo but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen. The first shocker was that the man he thought was his father who was thought to be dead turned out to be alive. The second shocker was the fact that he wasn't his father and that his mother had slept with another man. Rion didn't know if this was true or not but figured that this had to be true because he was almost killed by this man. To say he's deeply hurt is an understatement. Rion is devastated. The third shocker was that the man who supposedly fathered him is related to William Stryker. Is William Stryker his uncle? The thought made Rion sick to his stomach. He's a Stryker. He shook his head. No he was a Monroe. Nothing more nothing less. He would not consider Stryker his family.

He was again being blamed for being born. Olamaide had punished him for being conceived out of infidelity. He called him a mistake wanting to right a wrong. None of this was his fault so way had he been targeted and punished? Rion didn't know all he knew was that everything he thought he knew about his parents was shattered. He tore up the pictures of his father and sobbed uncontrollably. He was overcome with grief and pain that the tears kept coming. The pain was unbearable. He didn't blame his mother for the infidelity. He was sure she had her reasons. He just didn't want to be blamed for being born. He was done with feeling bad about his birth.

Watching him at the door were Megan and Alex. Both felt bad for him. They wonder what he went through being held captive drugged with no way to defend himself or use his abilities. He was a sitting duck. Alex was glad to have his buddy back just as Megan was happy to have her husband back. The problem is how does he cope with what has happened? Rion's been known to keep things to himself but he has his family to back him up. Both vowed to make sure he wasn't alone. Now that Rion is a father, his time will be occupied with his boys.

"We took out as many of the guards as we could." Logan told Emma, Jean and Hank.

"Rion obviously got his power back how did that happen?" Jean asked.

"Well he might have been given a serum to suppress his abilities. They may have been antidote." Hank said.

"You're right. Roh told me that there was a scientist who was giving him the serum to suppress his powers but then changed his mind and gave him the antidote." Logan told them.

"By the time we got to him he was out of it but came to just in time." Scott told them.

"Did she say what exactly happened while they were held captive?" Emma asked.

"She said that her father and uncle had Rion tortured. This big guy beat up on him." Logan said.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"My guess is to weaken him. He was already given the serum to suppress his powers. This way they could kill him." Hank said as Logan nods agreeing with Hank.

"They were planning to kill him. We just got there in time. If it hadn't been for Roh convincing the scientist to give Rion the antidote, Rion would be dead." Logan told them.

"What I want to know is why they did this? What was the motive behind the kidnapping?" Emma asked.

"Well from what we know Odon didn't believe Riom was his nephew." Scott said.

"That's exactly it. Roh said that Odon found out that his sister in law Oana was cheating on her father Olamaide. She ended up pregnant with Rion by another man. You won't believe who it is." Logan told them.

"Who is it?" Hank asked. Jean and Emma tried probing Logan's mind but Rion had taught him how to keep them out allowing them in when he wanted.

"William Stryker's younger brother Wayne Stryker." Logan revealed.

"Holy shit!" Emma said cursing. She and Jean along with Hank are shocked.

"That was my reaction when Roh told me." Logan said.

"Are you saying William Stryker is Rion's uncle?" Jean asked rather disgusted with the thought.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Eweell!" Both women exclaimed turning up their faces. Hank shook his head shocked.

"That wasn't the only reason they wanted Rion dead." Logan told them.

"What was the other reason?" Hank asked.

"Apparently, Oana let the younger Stryker experiment on her." Logan said.

"That explains how Rion has twenty different abilities." Hank said.

"Damn. I feel for him though. Having to kill two family members had to be traumatizing for them." Emma said.

"Yeah. How is she doing?" Jean asked.

"Coping. You know how she is." Logan said. "When she told me what happnened, she was emotional."

"It's to be expected. Ororo and Rion will get through this. They have each other and we'll help them along the way." Emma said.

"Yeah they do." Logan said.

"Where is she now?" Jean asked.

"With the boys. She missed them." Logan told them.

Professor Xavier had decided that he needed to talk to Rion. Megan and Alex had informed him that Rion was crying and needed a little guidance. Professor nodded and headed to the dojo. He found Rion sitting on the mat. He looked deep in thought. Rion still had tears in his eyes and knew the professor was there. He didn't bother to hide them either.

"Rion." Professor said.

"Professor hey." Rion said faking his smile through his tears.

"How are you holding up?" Professor asked.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of being blamed for my birth. I don't even know who I am. I didn't have a father or a mother in my life." Rion said.

"And yet you turned out to be the great man that you are today." Professor Xavier said to him. Rion looked over at him.

"I have no identity. Olamaide made it clear I wasn't his son and the man who fathered me was killed by him." Rion told him.

"Any boy can make babies bit it takes a man to raise those babies. You are a father now. You must be there for your children." Professor told him.

"What if I end up hurting them the way I was?" Rion asked.

"Because you are not Olamaide. He was angry and hurt that his wife had cheated on him getting pregnant by another man but he had no right to take it out on you. You are not him. In fact you are better than him. You are a better man than he could ever be." Professor told him moving close to him. Rion stood up to his knees.

"Who am I professor?" Rion asked the tears poring down his face.

"You are Orion Monroe, brother, martial arts expert, fighter, Xmen and now father. Your birth is gods gift to this world. Along with your abilities, you are special Orion. I am so proud of the man you've become. You have two little ones who need you and will depend on you to make sure they grow up to be the man that their father is." Professor said smiling.

"I'm gonna do my best to make sure my boys know how much I love them and will always be there for them." Rion said.

"As long as you're there, they'll know." Professor said. It was then that it dawned on Rion that he's had a real father all along. Professor Xavier.

"You know professor, all this time I've hurt over what Olamaide did to to me and blaming me for being born. He was never a father to me and made it clear he would never have me as his son. It dawned on me that I've had a father figure in my life this whole time...you." Rion told him. The professor was touched by his words. "You've been there for me from the moment you came and got me from Japan til this very day. I might not have been the man I am if not for you. Thank you for never giving up on me." Rion said.

"I'll always be here for you my son." Professor said as the two embraced in a long hug. Alex and the others are there with him.

"Hey bro." Alex said smiling.

"Hey." Rion said putting on a smile though he's still feeling down.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"A little better." Rion said. Alex pulls him into a hug. "Bro, you have a family. It's the X-Men. We are your family" He said.

"He's right. We have always been there for you." Emma said.

"And we always will." Jean said.

"So you can't get rid if us." Scott said as they chuckled. Rion smiles.

"Uncle Rye we love you." John said.

"Yeah Sensei. We got your back." Bobby said.

"Thank you guys for saving us back there." Rion said to them.

"Think nothing of it. You would've done the same for us." Kitty said.

"Yeah. I still remember when you and the others saved me from Magneto." Rogue said.

"You always have our backs teaching us to defend ourselves around our abilities." Jubilee said.

"We need you cuz. We family." Evan said.

"Thank you. I feel better." Rion said smiling.

After his talk with the professor and the others, Megan had brought the babies down to the dojo. She and Rion are seated with the babies on the mat. Rion holds Matthew in his arms staring at him. Megan holds Orlando. She looks over at him wondering if he was ok. He read her thoughts.

"I'm fine honey." Rion said.

"I just worry about you considering what's happened." Megan told him.

"I know. I'm fine. They're dead. I'm trying to move with my life with my true family." Rion told her. Megan smiles at him.

"I really missed you. I thought I'd never see you again."Megan said.

"I missed you to. I thought that I wouldn't see you again and I wouldn't be around for our children. I'm not gonna lie I was scared. But when Roh was brought in I knew they hadn't drugged her and she'd be able to reach the professor. The scientist gave me an antidote that restored my powers. The team showed up and we were saved." Rion said. "Just in time to see my babies delivered." He said smiling. "I'm so glad to be back home with you. I love you."

"I love you to." She said as Rion leans over and the two kiss passionately. The babies moved around in their arms. This causes the couple to laugh. Rion definitely was home where he belonged.


	21. Happy Birthday Orion

**X4**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Happy Birthday Orion**

Two weeks later, Ororo and the others have been running around trying to arrange a surprise birthday party for Rion. that was a choir all on its own. Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty and Theresa had put up the decorations in the common room. The decorations were in black and red UFC banners and ribbons. Peter, Evan, Bobby and John moved the furniture away so that they could dance. Ororo had brought a big cake which reads _Happy Birthday Rion! _The cake is designed in the style of a UFC Octagon.The cake was huge and it had mma figure holding a championship belt in the cage. Ororo knew Rion would love the cake.

Jean and Emma made food for everyone to enjoy. Logan was in charge of getting the beverages. Of course he brought beer and whine for the adults and soda for the children. Scott and Warren helped Jean and Emma in the kitchen. Lucy, Alex and Kurt helped to get the babies ready for the party. Remy was in charge of the music. Megan's job was to keep the birthday boy busy. The gifts were placed on the table by the cake. There's a table that's decorated.

Logan stepped into the mansion with boxes of whine along with several six packs of beer as well as several soda bottles.

Ororo quickly got dressed. She's wearing a black cocktail dress. Jean and Emma are wearing similar outfits. Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee & Theresa are also wearing skirts and blouses. The men are wearing dress pants, dress shirts and slacks. Nick and Ray were invited to the party. They rang the doorbell rang. Scott opened the door.

"Hey guys." Scott said.

"Hey thanks for inviting us to the party." Ray said.

"No problem guys. Come in." Scott said as they walked into the foyer of the mansion hall.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked. Both are holding gifts for him. It was Scott who informed them about the kidnapping. Ray and Nick were worried and came to visit Rion thanking god he was ok. They also got to meet Matthew and Orlando Monroe.

"He's coping but you know Rion." Scott said.

"Yeah we do. Where's the champ?" Ray asked.

"He's in the dojo. The wife is keeping him busy." Scott said walking them into the common room.

Lucy came into the common room holding baby Matthew. Alex has Lex in one arm and Orlando in the other. Nathan is walking ahead of them. Kurt had both Jamie and Oliver's hands in his arms they make their way to the common room. Ray and Nick greet the others including Professor Xavier. The door bell rings again. They weren't afraid of Hank because Hank is the chief of mutant affairs. They've seen him on TV.

"I got it." Peter said as he joked to open the door. There stood Okana and Oama. "Hi."

"Hi Peter. May we come in?" Okana asked.

"Sure come on in." Peter said letting them in. Oama brought Okana into the mansion using a wheelchair. Okana had a break down after learning what her sons had done. She was confined to a wheelchair. Her doctor didn't want her to be stressed. Okana had spoken to Ororo over the phone and she explained what happened. Okana told her that she didn't blame her and that despite the lose she still loves them. Peter took then to the common room where they are greeted by the others.

Down in the dojo, Megan received a telepathic message from Professor Xavier letting her know to bring Rion up to the common room. She's wearing a nice cock tail dress that is light blue. Rion is dressed in black slacks with black dress pants and a grey dress shirt.

"Honey, it's time for out date." Megan said. She had convinced him to have dinner with him to celebrate his birthday. Rion didn't want to considering what he went through but she wanted to. That was a lie. Ororo told Megan to keep Rion busy so she could plan Rion's birthday party. The dinner date is just a ruse. Megan made sure to hide her thoughts from her husband to keep him from knowing what they were up to.

"Ok. Should I wear a tie?" He asked.

"No baby you don't have to." Megan said. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Ok." Rion said. Both left the dojo and headed upstairs. Rion was heading towards the garage.

"No. We're taking my car." Megan lied.

"Isn't your car in the garage?" Rion asked.

"No it's out front." Megan lied again.

"Ok." Rion said as they headed upstairs. They came off the elevator. Rion heads for the front door but Megan grabs arm. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me in the common room." Megan asked. She was doing a great job of hiding her thoughts. Rion couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"Why?" Rion asked.

"Please baby just for a moment." Megan asked.

"You're up to something." Rion said suspicious of his wife.

"I am not now come with me." Megan said to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the common room. The door to the common room was closed.

"It's quiet in here. Where is everyone?" Rion asked.

"Around." Megan said.

"Wait." Rion told her.

"What?" Megan asked.

"What are you hiding?" Rion asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing honey." Megan said turning away from to try opening the door. She tries but it won't budge. "Aw damn the door is stuck. Honey can you open the door for me please?" She asked sweetly. All this was an act. The door wasn't stuck. She just wanted Rion to opened the for his surprise.

"Alright." Rion said playing along. He chuckled. He pulled the door back and...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone in the common yelled shocking the hell out of Rion.

"Oh my god." Rion said smiling. Everyone smiled some chuckled. Megan was grinning from ear to ear. "You got me." He said.

"Happy Birthday honey." Megan said smiling.

"Thank you." Rion said to her then kissing her. "Thank you everyone. I was not expecting this."

"Well blame your sister. It was her idea." Scott said ratting Ororo out. The others laughed. Ororo gave him a quick dirty look.

"I thought it would be nice for you to celebrate your birthday for once." Ororo said. Rion smiled.

"Thank you sis." Rion said hugging her.

"Anytime bro." Ororo said.

"So let's get this party started." Remy said as he turned the music.

"Happy Birthday Champ." Ray said coming over to him and Megan who's arm is draped around his.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Rion said smiling.

"What and miss this?" Nick joked.

"Ororo invited us. We're glad your ok man." Ray said.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Rion said.

"How you holding up?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home." Rion said.

"With your lady and the babies." Ray asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Rion said smiling as he turns to Megan who smiled back.

"Where are the tykes?" Nick asked.

"Over there." Megan said pointing to Lucy who has them in her arms.

"I'm gonna go say hi to the little guys." Nick said as he walked over to Lucy and leans over to play with the babies.

"He seriously needs a woman." Ray said as Rion and Megan laughed. "Listen I spoke with Dana White."

"He asked about me?" Rion asked a little concerned.

"Yes but I told him that you've been training hard. We showed him the footage of you training prior to the kidnapping so as far as he knows you're training hard." Ray told him. Rion sighed.

"Thanks man. The last thing we need is this getting out." Rion told him.

"Hey we got your back." Ray said. "Now I'm gonna go see those little boys of yours." Ray said as Rion and Megan smiled watching Ray went over to see the babies.

Okana and Oama came up to Rion. He saw them and was tense. Megan saw this and wondered what they wanted.

"Orion my grandson. Happy Birthday baby." Okana told him. Rion smiled.

"Thank you grandma." Rion said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Rion." Oama said smiling.

"Thank you Oama." Rion said.

"How are you doing?" Okana asked.

"I'm doing better thank you." Rion told her.

"Orion, listen you are my grandson. No matter what has happened you are my family. Your birth is a blessing from god. Don't ever forget that ok?" Okana said.

"Thank you." Rion said.

"Come here." Okana said pulling Rion into a hug. Rion hugged her back. She felt bad about what her sons have done but didn't blame Rion or Ororo. It wasn't their fault. Rion also hugged Oama as well.

"Megan thank you for being there for my grandson." Okana told her.

"It's my pleasure. I'll always be there for him." Megan said.

"Welcome to our family." Oama said.

"Thank you." Megan said as they embraced in a hug.

Jean, Emma, Ororo and Megan had fed everyone including themselves lunch in the big kitchen. Rion had his sons in his arms while Megan fed him. Nathan sat in Jean's lap. Alex had Lex in his arms feeding him. Oliver sat on Logan's lap and Jamie sat on Ororo's lap. Everyone was having a wonderful time chatting and enjoying themselves. After lunch, the guests all began dancing. Nathan, Oliver and Jamie showed off their little dance moves. Warren had brought a camcorder to get video of them dancing. Scott and Jean took over dancing. They are followed by Emma and Alex. Ororo pulled Logan onto the dance floor. He surprised everyone on his dance moves. Bobby and Rogue danced playfully with Jamie and Oliver. Theresa and Evan danced together. John and Kitty danced as well. Jubilee holds Nathan dancing with him. Peter danced playfully making people laugh. Rion and Megan danced together. Lucy and Remy danced together as well. Warren asked Oama to dance with him. She does. Professor Xavier and Okana talked together. Kurt and Hanked watched the babies.

Everyone then gathered around the table where the cake is and sang happy birthday to Rion who smiled. Rion loved the cake. He blew out the candles. The women served everyone cake.

Rion then got the chance to open up the presents everyone had gotten him. He loves his gifts. Remy then played slow love songs. Rion pulls Megan close as the two sway to the music. Scott holds Jean close as they dance. Alex holds Emma close to him as they dance. Logan holds Ororo very close to him. His hands are on her hips while her arms are draped around his neck. The two lean their foreheads together smiling happy to be in each other's arms.

Rion while dancing with his wife says a silent payer for his mother.

_"Mom, thanks for not aborting me. I wish I had gotten the chance to meet you. Though I've suffered so much pain and heartache, I'm a lucky man. I have my sister in my life, I have a beautiful wife and two little boys. I have family and friends who love me and support me. I couldn't have that if you didn't give me life. I love you." _Rion said.

Though Rion has dealt with trials and tribulations, he and Ororo discovered the truth about his abilities and their family origins. Rion discovered that he has had his family all along and they are the X-Men.

The end!


End file.
